The Skins Movie
by mysteriousbrunette
Summary: My version of the upcoming Skins Movie set after Skins series 4. This also runs alongside my other story, "Do You Feel What I Feel Too? Naomily.
1. Intro

The sun is just coming over the City of Bristol. There's hardly anyone around as the morning light shines, casting beautiful colours over the magnificent landscapes and bringing with it another glorious, summers day.

The birds can be heard singing happily and a radio can also be heard with the DJ talking about the weather and how Bristol is expected to reach highs of 28 degrees.

A few people are out jogging through parks, fetching the morning paper and milk and a few early risers are already on their way to work and fishing by the canal. Two people on a brightly coloured moped zip through the City, quietly enjoying themselves. A young boy comes out of a newsagents wearing a bicycle helmet and jumps onto his bike to start delivering the papers whilst an old man changes the news stand with "_BBQ weather set to last all weekend!"_

* * *

><p>The DJ introduces the next song: Dido – Sand In My Shoes (Above &amp; Beyond Remix)<p>

_Two weeks away, feels like the whole world should have changed but I'm home now and things still look the same…_

The two people on the moped round a corner and pull up outside a blue house. The person on the back still has their hands wrapped around the driver, as they look up at the house together.

* * *

><p><em>I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack, <em>

_Try to forget for one more night that I'm back in my flat on the road where the cars never stop going through the night to a life where I can watch the sunset, _

_I don't have time, I don't have time…_

They get off the moped; the passenger leaves the driver, walks up to the door and lets herself in. She drops her rucksack onto the floor, takes her helmet off and turns round to hold the door open for the driver. She sees them take their helmet off and Emily turns round to give Naomi the beautifulest smile she has ever seen. Naomi watched Emily as she grabs the two bags, walks across the road and up to her with the sun shining brightly behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrows back to work and down to sanity, <em>

_Should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here, _

_Try to remind myself that I was happy here before I could get on a plane and fly away from the road where the cars never stop going through the night, _

_To a life where I can watch the sunset and take my time, take all our time…_

Emily walks in and closes the door behind her. They both walk into the living room where Emily drops the bags to the floor and the both sigh at the mess around them. Naomi wraps her arms around Emily who leans back into her, both wearing happy faces.

* * *

><p><em>I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought off you.<em>

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to?_

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would've been confused but I want to see you again._

The person jogging through the park now runs up a street and stops to look up at a house. It's Thomas.

A car driving around the City stops abruptly when someone riding a bike comes flying past in front of them. The person is Panda, she looks angry and a little gobsmacked but shakes her head and carried on driving again.

* * *

><p><em>I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought off you.<em>

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to?_

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would've been confused but I want to see you again._

JJ sits happily by a canal, fishing. He looks over to a small boat that is docked and smiles sadly.

The paperboy rounds a street, rides up to a house and gets off his bike where he then leans it against the wall. He lets himself into the house, takes off his helmet as he walks into the kitchen and throws it down onto the table with his newspaper bag in front of someone eating a bowl of cereal. Katie looks up at James, not impressed.

Panda pulls up and drives into the parking space in her front garden, where she hits the wheelie bin. She gets out of the car and stands starring at Thomas speechless as he sits on her front doorstep looking up at her.

A long, haired brunette is standing in front of a window, looking out across the Bristol Docks. She turns round and it's Effy holding a baby.

Naomi still has her arms wrapped around Emily and whispers in her ear, "Welcome home, Miss. Fitch."

Emily turns round and puts her arms around Naomi's neck and smiles, "Welcome home, Miss. Campbell."

Naomi smiles and leans in for a long and passionate kiss with her redheaded lover.

* * *

><p><em>And take my time, take all our time…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, short and sweet I know. This is just a quick intro set a year after Skins series 4 where Naomi and Emily have come back from their 3-month road trip in Mexico.<strong>

**And I bet you are all wondering who the father is too Effy's baby now, aren't you?**

**Oh and because you can't see it, the small boat that JJ smiles sadly at is the boat that Cook's dad lived on…**

**Hope its ok, and if you've not read it already, then please read my other fanfiction - "Do You Feel What I Feel Too?" as these two fics kind of run alongside one another. Thanks for reading! x**


	2. Back and Moving On

Panda's standing still in her front garden, staring at Thomas. He quickly stands up and walks over to her smiling. "Pandora, you look…" he looks at her properly, "magnificent."

Panda still looks stunned that he's here. "Thomas? What are you doing here? You should be at Harvard studying and, and, and why are you wearing those?" She points to his running clothes. "You didn't run all the way here, did you?"

Thomas laughs gently, "No Pandora, but I would if you like me too. I would run to the ends of the earth for you and return."

She looks at him as if considering what to say next. As if he knew what she was thinking, he continued. "I left Harvard University to come back here… to you. I made a terrible mistake and I'm here to fix it. To fix you and I. That's if you want us to be fixed that is."

She eventually smiles and walks up to the front door. She gets her keys and unlocks the door, holding it open for him. "You can start by telling me what crazy, mad things you've been up to then."

Thomas smiles, pleased that Panda's giving him a chance to talk to her and follows her inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>JJ is putting his fishing gear away neatly in his shed in the garden. Everything is in organised piles and draws. Nothing looks untidy or out of place.<p>

Lara watches him through the kitchen window as he shuts the shed door and starts making his way over to the house. She turns and walks away, not looking happy.

* * *

><p>Effy is in her apartment when the buzzer goes. She walks over to answer it and listens. "Ok, come up." She puts the phone down and presses a button that is next to it. She opens the door a little and walks back over to the window where her baby is in his moses basket. She sits down and looks out of the window facing her, looking at the docks.<p>

Katie walks in and sees the back of Effy. She quietly shuts the door and walks over to her. "Hey"

"Hey" replies Effy but continues looking out over the docks.

Katie is unsure on what to do and looks around, her eyes rest on the baby and she smiles. "Hello handsome" She kneels down next to the 4-month old and takes his hand. "Whose a gorgeous boy then, hey?" She says in a babyish voice, "Ah, why it's Daniel of course. Yes it is." Daniel smiles up to her and kicks his little arms and legs happily.

Effy laughs gently whilst still looking out the window. "Who would have thought that a tiny bundle of joy would bring Katie Fucking Fitch to a gibberish mess?"

Katie looks over at Effy, a huge smile on her face. "Shut up, I'm only like this for one kid and one kid only" she turns back to look at Daniel, "and that's my gorgeous godson." Daniel smiles up at her. "And what have I said about swearing in front of him?"

Effy had made Katie her godmother for Daniel after she found out that Katie wouldn't be able to have kids. The first time she saw Katie hold her baby, she saw a completely different Katie and knew how good she would be with him, so she made the decision and Katie was overwhelmed. She never felt so happy.

Katie looked over at Effy and went to sit next to her. "How are you?"

"Fine" Effy says with no emotion, still not taking her gaze away from the window.

Katie turns and looks at her. "Effy… you need to stop this, it's not doing you any good."

Effy shrugs her shoulders, "Isn't it?"

Katie sighs. Everyone had been trying really hard to help Effy get back on track with her life. They thought she was finally pulling through all the shit that had happened, including finding out about Freddie's murder.

She managed to start being a human being again when she found that her friends were never going to leave her. After the shock of finding out she was pregnant, it too helped her as she knew she had to act as a sensible parent and wouldn't let any harm come towards her baby, but the pat few months have started to go downhill again and no one knew why.

She was still taking her med's and going counselling but she hardly left her apartment. Katie was sure she would spend all day and night starring out the window, watching everyone else get on with their lives then her own.

Well this time, Katie thought, it's time for some tough love.

"Come on, you're going out. I've organised a welcome home party for Emily and Naomi and I'm sure they'll love it if you were there too."

Effy turns to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere Katie so don't even try and make me."

"You are and I will make you. You need to start acting like a mother for your son Eff and if you don't then those service people will come and take him away from you and I know you wouldn't want that but that's what's gonna happen if you don't sort yourself out. I know you miss Freds, we all do, but it's time to move and live in the present. What good is this doing to Daniel? His mother sitting there all day, looking out a fucking window like a nut job."

Effy spins round giving Katie a menacing look.

"It's the truth Effy before you even start. I'm here to help you, everyone's here to help you but it's only really you who can really help yourself, so stop acting like such a dick and do something about it, will you… You look like shit!"

She walks over to Daniel, picks him up and walks over to the door. Effy quickly stands up and rushes over, panic on her. "Where are you going? Where are you taking him?"

"I'm taking him out for some fresh air, when we come back, I want to see you showered and ready to party, if you're not then this one is staying with me all weekend."

Effy looks at Daniel, panicked. "But…" She stops and looks back at Katie, knowing she was right, she does need to do something. "Fine" she sighs.

Katie smiles, "Good, see you soon bitch." She opens the door and is about to leave.

"Wait!" She turns back round. "Here." Effy holds out a baby bag. "Everything you might need is in there; nappies, bottles, wipes… the pram's over there if you'll find it easier." She points over to the pram.

Katie smiles, "It's ok Eff, we'll just be downstairs waiting, when you're ready bring it all with you, ok?" Effy nods and Katie turns to leave again.

"Whose going to be there? At this party…" Effy looks worried.

"Just you, me, Naomi and Em, some very fit guys, Panda, oh and a special guest but more on that later, Lara and JJ's also going, plus some other…"

At the mention of JJ's name, Effy's head shot up. "JJ's going to be there?"

Katie frowns, "Well yeah, all of us are going." She smiles, "See you soon, yeah?"

Effy seems lost in her own thoughts as she looks at Daniel. She shakes her head and looks back at Katie, "Yeah, sure"

"Well hurry up bitch, our drinking time is being wasted."

Effy smiles, "Ok, I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour." She kisses the top of Daniel's head and turns to get a quick shower. Katie frowns but the shrugs and lets herself out.

* * *

><p>Emily is laying in bed, snuggled up to Naomi, one hand resting under her head whilst making random patterns on Naomi's soft, bare stomach with her other hand. Naomi quietly plays with Emily's hair.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" asks Emily after awhile.

Naomi smiles. "You, me… Mexico." Emily smiles whilst remembering their holiday together too. "It was perfect."

"Emily laughs slightly, "Yeah, Bristol doesn't quite match up, does it?"

"Nope, not quite."

"Somehow I can't quite imagine walking along the Bristol Docks in my bikini. It just won't have the same effect." She says laughing.

Naomi grins, "Oh, I can certainly imagine!"

"Naoms!" Emily laughs and slaps her.

"What? I can't help picturing my gorgeous, little redhead in her amazing bikini again can I?"

"Suppose so." Emily smiles and strokes Naomi's arm. "Shame that gorgeous, little redhead won't be able to wear that bikini again though, hey?"

"I'm sure I can think of way of getting you back in it, don't you worry."

Naomi grins at her as Emily shoots up in bed and raises her eyebrows at her, accusingly. "What?" Naomi tried to act innocent.

Emily points a finger at her and is about to say something but stops when Naomi speaks again. "However," Naomi looks her up and down whilst biting her lip, "right now, I much prefer it off" she quickly turns them over so she's laying on top of Emily.

"Naomi!" Emily squeals at the sudden flip and as Naomi starts kissing her way up her neck. Naomi makes her way up to her mouth and kisses her before she can say anything else.

As the kiss intensifies, Emily pulls Naomi closer into her and strokes one hand up and down her back and loses the other in her hair. She wraps her legs around a naked Naomi as Naomi breaks away from the kiss and kisses a slow path down Emily's neck and onto her chest. Emily arches her back, raising her body closer to Naomi and pulls her closer to her too.

Just then Emily's phone goes. "Fuck" she says, breathlessly.

Naomi looks up at Emily. "Ignore it" and kisses her again. A moment later Emily breaks the kiss. "I can't, it might be important."

Naomi kisses her neck again. "Then they'll ring back" she says in between kisses. The phone stops ringing. Naomi whispers in her ear, "See, not important."

But then the phone vibrates on the bedside table as a text message arrives. Naomi groans as Emily leans over and grabs her phone. As she reads the message, Naomi lays on her side and leans into the back of Emily, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her shoulder and neck.

"Whose the person I have to murder for distracting you?" she says quietly, between kisses.

Emily sighs, "Katie" she says as she puts her phone back down. "She's organised a welcome home BBQ party for us and invited the gang." She stays where she is, looking at her phone as if thinking about something.

Naomi rests her head on Emily's shoulder then looks up at her, her head still on Emily's shoulder and grins. "Guess we better get the bikini unpacked then." She squeals when Emily suddenly throws her backwards, pins her hands above her head and kisses her.

* * *

><p>JJ walks into the living room to find Lara sitting on the sofa, cross legged, watching the T.V. "Katie phoned, asked if we wanted to go to Emily and Naomi's welcome home party she's organised" she says, whilst still watching the T.V. no emotion in her voice.<p>

JJ smiles, getting a little excited but not noticing Lara's mood. "Oh goody, I'll go and get ready." He turns to leave but stops in the doorway when Lara speaks again.

"Apparently Effy's going, wonder what made her leave her apartment…"

He turns round but Lara is still looking at the television screen. He smiles sadly and leaves the room. Once he's left, Lara looks over at where he was just standing and looks angry.

* * *

><p>Katie is sitting on a bench with Daniel outside Effy's apartment. "For fucks sake Eff, where are you?" she says as she takes her phone out of her bag and is about to call her when Effy appears at the door.<p>

"Thank fuck for that! Thought you wern't coming" she shouts over at Effy who walks over to her while pushing Daniel's pram. When she gets there, Katie puts him in it.

"Yeah well, it takes that long to look this good which is more than I can say about others" she says whilst looking at Katie. Katie doesn't look amused but then smiles when she knows that Effy was joking.

"It's good to have you back, Eff." She says as they walk away. Effy stops walking and wearily looks over her shoulder towards th docks, frowning. She then turns back, "wait up" she runs up to Katie and they walk off together.

* * *

><p>Someone watches Effy and Katie from the boat on the docks as they walk away…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what is Effy and JJ's little secret? And why is Lara angry with him? Who is the mysterious person, lurking in the shadows? Only time will tell…<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews and to everyone who has added this to their favourites, it really does make me smile! Keep the reviews coming. I'll try and review your stories when I get chance to, as you lot are just as equally amazing and fantastic too.**

**For those who don't already know, my other fanfic ("Do You Feel What I Feel Too") runs alongside with this one, so if you've just read this chapter and can't quite enough (I like to think you can't, haha) then go and read that one as well.**

**Thank you, and until next time, see you x**


	3. Secrets and lies

_My limbs seem to move to what the beat dictates to me, I push into the middle, the sound becomes a part of me,_

_Taking me back to that sweet familiarity, Making my adrenalin rise, I feel the eyes on me._

_Sip the bottle now, don't be slow,_

_Keep up with me as we lose control, Keep up with me as we lose control._

_When we erupt into the room, And hear the sub go boom,_

_A feeling easy to resume, This right here I swear will end too soon._

_So I sink into the tune, As I inhale the fume,_

_This right here I swear will end too soon._

Katy On A Mission by Katy B is playing loudly as the party is in full swing. There are people everywhere (in the house and out), people are dancing with one another, talking and smoking, there are also people in a swimming pool and a few men cooking on the BBQ.

* * *

><p>"Naomi! Hurry up!" Emily is standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed and ready to go. "What's taking you so long?"<p>

Naomi appears, "I'm coming, keep your knickers on!" She says as she walks down the stairs. Emily slowly looks her girlfriend up and down, biting her bottom lip and smiling as her lines rests on Naomi's perfect, round breasts, as she's stopped on the bottom step, making her slightly taller. Naomi raises an eyebrow at her when Emily finally makes eye contact. "Finished perving, have we?" Emily blushes and looks away. You know, that just making you look even more irresistible" Naomi says as she steps off the last step and puts her arms around Emily's neck.

Emily smiles but removes Naomi's arms, "We don't have time."

Naomi puts her hands on Emily's waist and pulls her closer to her. "Im sure Katiekins won't mind. We're already late, five more minutes won't hurt" she leans her head down and whispers into Emily's ear, "and you obviously like what you see."

Emily grins at her with an eyebrow raised, "Blackmail gets you no where, sweetheart" and pushes her away. She goes and picks up her bag and keys off the side, Naomi following her, sighing while picking up her bag and phone.

Emily walks over and opens the front door, holding it open expecting Naomi to be behind her but turns round when she realises she's not. "Naomi" she says warningly. Naomi stays where she is, one head to the side watching her, but grinning, hoping she'll give in. "Naomi!" Emily says again, but with a bit more force in her voice.

Naomi just turns and sits slightly on the edge of the table in the hallway, still grinning, she looks at Emily sidelong and folds her arms, "Make me."

Emily sighs, "Fucking hell" she say as she looks at the floor, then has a thought. _Make her? I'll make her!_ She looks back up at Naomi and licks her lips whilst looking her up and down slowly. "I want you so much" she says huskily and looks back up into Naomi's eyes. Naomi clearly gulps, puts her phone down and drops her bag at her side, not taking her eyes off Emily.

Emily smiles. She goes to take a step forward but stops herself, instead bites her bottom lip. "Do you want me" her voice deep and husky. Naomi can only nod. Emily takes a couple of steps back and Naomi frowns at her. Emily winks, "Better come and catch me then!" She turns and slams the front door shut behind her and starts running the down the street, laughing as she hears Naomi shouting after her.

* * *

><p>Katie manoeuvres her way round people in the garden while dancing along to the music and puts some bowls of crisps down onto a table where James is sitting on top of and eating food.<p>

"Oi, worm face" she says as she slaps him.

He rubs the back of his head, "Ow!"

"Stop eating this stuff, it took me ages to sort it. Why don't you go and lock yourself away in your room or something?"

James jumps down from the table as Katie re-organises it again. "Fine, I shall go and see Joanna, the girl with an amazing rack and unbeatable long legs that can wrap themselves around you twice, like a Boa Constrictor. She could give Katy Perry a run for her money any day. Besides, anything's better then sitting here watching The Only Way Is Essex wannabe's"

Katie turns round to face him and is about to tell him off when he speaks again. "If you need me then I am unfortunately unavailable due to unforeseen circumstances…" He turns to walk out the gardens back gate, "as I shall hopefully be making monkey with Joanna." He says over his shoulder and leaves. Katie stays where she is frowning. She looks over at Panda, who is talking happily to Thomas then shakes her head and walks back into the house.

* * *

><p>Naomi and Emily are walking up the street together, holding hands. Naomi is slightly out of breath. "That was really unfair"<p>

Emily tries not to laugh while trying to act innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about" Naomi looks at her shocked, then they burst out laughing.

They stop in front of the house and look up at it. Music can be heard slightly and there are balloons on the door with a welcome home banner.

"I still can't believe your sister won a quarter of a million on the lottery."

"Me neither. I think buying this house and clearing mum and dad's debts off is the most sensible thing she's ever done in her entire life."

Naomi snorts, "Wonder what she's done with the rest of the money. Shoes, clothes, bags, fake tan, hair, nails…"

"To complete the final Essex look she's got going on." Emily sighs, "Come on then, guess we better go in." They walk over to the door.

Hello by Martin Sloveig featuring Dragonette is playing as they make their way into the house.

_You're alright, I'm getting dizzy, Just enjoy the party,_

_It's ok with me if you don't have that much to say, hey,_

_Yeah, I think you're cute but really you should know,_

_I just came to say hello…_

They walk through the house and into the kitchen looking for Katie. They see her flirting with a random guy, Emily looks over her shoulder at Naomi, "Guess some things never change." Naomi tries not to laugh. They stop and stand behind her, unnoticed.

"So, do you work out most days then babes?" Katie says as she feels one of his muscles. He takes a sip of his drink and nods. "I bet you get really tired. Do you have showers at the gym?"

Naomi looks at Katie, looking a little surprised. Emily clears her throat to be heard. Katie turns round and looks excited when she sees them. She pulls Emily into a hug, "You're home!" Emily looks at Naomi as if trying to get her to help but Naomi just raises her hands up and shakes her head, smiling at the sight of Emily trying to get out of her sisters embrace. "Roderigo, meet Emily, my sister." Emily smiles at him as she turns round and gives him a small, nervous wave.

He looks her up and down, smiling and puts his hand out to her and they shake. "Emily… it's very nice to meet you." He says with a Spanish accent. He keeps looking at her after they've shook hands and she looks away, unsure of what to do.

"And this…" Katie gestures towards Naomi, "is Emily's muff munching girlfriend, Naomi."

"Katie!" Emily says sharply. Naomi looks like she is about to murder Katie.

Roderigo takes a step back, surprised and looks between Emily and Naomi. "You two are…" He looks like he's trying to find the right English word to use.

"Yes, Roderigo, they're lovers." Katie says as if she's unimpressed with him then smiles. "They've just spent 3-months in Mexico together, haven't you?"

Naomi walks over and puts her arm round Emily's back, to let her know that it's ok. Emily smiles as she wraps her arm round Naomi too and relaxes. "Yeah, we have"

"So, come on then. Tell us about it. What did you's get up too? Did you get me a present?" Katie asks, getting excited.

Naomi rolls her eyes and looks out into the garden where she sees Effy sitting in a deck chair, smoking. "I'm just gonna grab a drink and go out and see Effy" Emily grabs her hand to stop her but Naomi whispers a quiet sorry and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Come and find me after you've had a catch up." She says as she gets a drink and walks out into the garden towards Effy. Emily watches after her then puts on a brave face and turns back to face her sister.

* * *

><p>Naomi sits down in the deck chair next to Effy, "Hey."<p>

"Hey" Replies Effy, smiling and hands Naomi her cigarette which Naomi takes. "Good holiday?"

Naomi takes a drag of the cigarette and blows out the smoke away from Effy, "Mm, yeah" she says as she hands it back to her. "Still wish we were there though." She looks around the garden in thought then stops when she sees Panda and Thomas sitting together. She frowns, "When did they get back together?"

"Just today" Effy says as she looks over. "Not that they're back together or anything. Just sorting out their differences first."

Naomi smiles sadly, "They seem happier." Effy nods. "And how's little Daniel?" She smiles over at her.

Effy smiles back, "A little bastard who doesn't want to sleep at night." They laugh. "Nah, he's alright. He's upstairs with Albert."

Naomi looks surprised. "What? You mean Lara actually let your child play with hers? In the same room?"

Effy looks over at Lara who is dancing with JJ. "She doesn't know." She smiles, "Albert was already asleep in the bedroom when I put Danny Boy down."

Naomi laughs slightly, then looks back at Effy. "You look well" she says seriously. "And if she gives you any more grief…" she motions with her head towards Lara, "then let me know, cause now I'm back, she wont be pulling up any more of that shit again, ok?"

Effy smiles at her, "I'm a big girl, Campbell. I can handle her."

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I wont enjoy it!" They both laugh. Just then Emily comes out to join them and sits on Naomi's lap with a drink.

"What are you two laughing at?" Emily looks slightly confused.

"Oh, Naomi was just telling me about your holiday together."

Emily spins round to face Naomi, looking horrified. "You told her about us being arrested on the beach for indecent exposure? Naomi!"

Effy looks amused and raises an eyebrow at Naomi who closes her eyes with embarrassment.

"I can't believe you told her that!" Emily starts to smile as the shock wears off and decides to get her own back, unaware that Naomi told Effy nothing in the first place. She turns round in Naomi's lap to face Effy. "Bet she didn't tell you that we got kicked out of a hotel because she decided she wanted a drink from the _closed_ bar in the middle of the swimming pool late at night, naked! Then had a full blown argument with the manager, outside the hotel, still stark naked!" Effy pisses herself laughing and Naomi goes bright red. "No, didn't think she did" Emily says smiling.

Katie comes out into the garden holding a bottle of champagne. "Ok, as you know its my sisters welcome home party for her and Naomi, but I have a surprise for you all too!" Naomi and Effy look at Emily with questioning looks but Emily looks equally confused and shakes her head.

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she pops the champagne open and blurts out her 'surprise' "I've brought my own nail bar – Katie's Fakies!"

Naomi rolls her eyes, "Jesus" she says as she tries not to laugh. Emily tries not to laugh either, but still elbows Naomi in the stomach for laughing at her sister.

"And what's more I have a co-owner"

"Who will be the person that makes sure it's still standing" Effy says quietly, still amused.

"Helen Flanagan who plays Rosie Webster in Coronation Street!" She say excitedly.

"Fucks sake" Naomi says. Emily still looks slightly amused, but is frowning. "No, I'll have to see it, to believe it." Effy nods.

"And here she is!" Katie gestures towards Helen as she walks out to join her. Everyone goes quiet, shocked.

"Hiya!" Helen waves to everyone, happily and hugs Katie before giving her a kiss on either side of her face. She then notices that everyone looks surprised. "Oh, don't worry, all our friends and family get free treatments on the opening day, even you" she says as she looks at JJ.

Naomi bursts out laughing, Emily turns to face her. "I'm sorry, but I _can_ actually imagine JJ having his nails done!"

"Katie's Fakies, opens Monday!" Helen says and smiles excitedly as she pop open another bottle of champagne, "Champers for all!"

* * *

><p>In For The Kill (Heavy Dub Remix) by La Roux is playing as the party continues, everyone's out in the garden, enjoying themselves.<p>

_I'm going in for the kill,_

_I'm doing it for a thrill,_

_Oh, I hoping you'll understand,_

_And not let go of my hand._

Lara walks past Effy in the garden and 'accidentally' walks into her. Lara turns round but gives Effy an evil look, Effy just stands, starring back at her, raising an eyebrow, "Got a problem or something?"

Lara snorts and looks away from Effy, as if disgusted. Effy takes a step closer to, "I said, have you got a problem or something?"

Naomi leaves Emily's side and walks over to Effy, putting her hand on her arm. "Come on, Eff. She's not worth it. Leave it to me. Go put Daniel down." Effy looks at Daniel in her arms and smiles. She's about to turn away when Lara starts again.

"Yeah, I've got a problem." Effy turns round to face her.

Naomi sighs, "Yeah? Well you'll have an even bigger one when my fist meets your face."

Lara ignores her and faces Effy again. "Why have you never told anyone who the father is to your baby, Effy?"

Effy laughs slightly, "It's no one's business."

"If it was Freddies's, then you would have told people to help him live on, but you haven't, why?"

Effy shakes her head. "That's because it's not Freddie's, hence why I stayed quiet."

People look at one another, frowning and confused. Panda whispers to Thomas, "I thought it was his." She too, looks slightly confused.

Helen quietly whispers to Katie, "This is better then Jeremy Kyle. I wonder if they'll do a DNA Test."

"Well come on then," Lara continues, "You've got this far."

"She doesn't have to tell you anything." Emily says.

Daniel starts to cry a little and Lara sighs, getting frustrated. "Is it his?" She shouts as she points at JJ. There are a few gasps from people, others still look confused.

Effy laughs, "How did you come up with that!"

"Well let's see, shall we? You two are almost, always together and when you're not, he's fishing."

Naomi bursts out laughing, "Jesus! Fishing? Seriously?" And carries on laughing again.

"I can't help it if he likes to fish, Lara. And I also can't help it if we want to see one another. We're friends. I don't just meet up with him. I also meet up with Naomi and Emily, or even Katie, because we're friends. Maybe if you dropped your little attitude problem, you'd have friends to hang out with too." Effy then tried to calm Daniel down as he starts to cry more.

JJ shakes his head, walks over to Effy and takes Daniel into his arms. Daniel's cries slowly stop. Lara's jaw drops in shock.

"What's the matter Lara? Cat got your tongue?" Effy says.

_They say we can love who we trust, But what is love without lust?_

_Two hearts with accurate devotions, And what are feelings without emotions._

_I'm going in for the kill, I'm doing it for a thrill,_

_Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand, And not let go of my hand._

Lara looks at JJ, disgusted. "Oh My God! You are!"

Effy throws her head back laughing, everyone looks stunned. Emily walks over to JJ, "Come on, JJ. Lets go inside, yeah?"

Effy calms down a little and wipes her eyes. "You think JJ is Daniel's dad? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Sorry JJ, but really? Me and him?" She starts laughing again. Emily is trying not to laugh and shakes her head.

"Well what else am I supposed to think? Look at you together! You've never told anyone who the father is, but maybe he knows." Lara looks at JJ.

"Lara princess, it's not me."

"No? Then who is it? Come on Eff, tell us. You've kept it secret long enough!"

"Are you thick or something?" Naomi interrupts. "If she doesn't want to say then that's her decision, not yours, you stupid cow!"

"Fine! Then why do you always sneak off together then? Why do you, JJ, always go fucking fishing the same time and place everyday when you don't ever catch fuck all? And it just so happens to be outside Effy's place?"

_I hang my hopes out on the line, Will they be ready for you in time?_

_If you leave them out too long, They'll be withered by the sun,_

_Full stops and exclamation marks, My words stumble before I start,_

_How far can you send emotions? Can this bridge cross the ocean?_

_Lets go to war…_

_I'm going in for the kill._

"You wanna know why?" Effy says and takes a step forward.

"Effy, don't." Emily says warningly, holding her back with her arm.

Effy clears her throat, "Never mind."

"No, go on. We're all listening."

Effy looks up at her again and is about to say something when Emily forcefully turns her away. "Don't do this" she whispers to her sternly and guides her into the house.

Naomi frowns at Emily, unsure what to think. "JJ? What's going on?"

"Not, noth, nothing, everything's fine" he stutters.

"I'm sorry babes, but not everything's fine." Say Katie.

"If you're not the dad, then are you two having an affair?"

JJ looks shocked, "What? No! Of course not."

Naomi rolls her eyes and sighs. "I'm going to find Emily" she says to Katie, looking at JJ oddly as she walks past him into the house.

"I can ensure you, I am not having an affair with Effy." He begins to stumble over his words again, "And, no, nor am I Danny Stonem's father."

Helen is looking on, enjoying the confrontation. "I take it back, this is better then the storylines on Corrie!" Everyone just stares at her. She shrugs her shoulders, "What? I'm just saying."

* * *

><p>As Naomi searches the house for Emily, she hears Effy shouting. "No, Emily!"<p>

"But why not? You're only saying part of the truth, they won't know there's more."

"Emily, if I tell them that, they'll just ask more questions."

"Like what? Freddie's dead, they won't really mind that much. Besides, at the time you had already split up with Freds."

Naomi leans against the door to hear more carefully.

"Ok, so if I tell them that, they'll still want to know more answers and you know we can't tell them."

Naomi frowns.

"So? They can't do nothing! They don't know where he is!"

"But we do and what if we start to break like I'm starting to again? They'll know and then he'll be gone forever."

"No, he won't."

Naomi peers through the crack in the door and sees Emily take Effy into her arms as Effy starts to cry.

"Look, why don't we go and see him tonight and tell him… Tell him Cookies a dad, yeah?"

Naomi shoots up and leans back against a wall, shocked.

"I'm sure he'll love to see his son, I think he has a feeling that he's the dad anyway, so why don't we go and tell him? Put him out of his misery."

Effy nods and sits down, wiping her eyes. "Ok."

Outside, Naomi appears shell shocked. She's about to walk away when the door opens slightly, luckily Emily is still on the other side with her hand on the handle, making sure Effy is ok. Naomi quickly rushes away from the door and stands by the table in the kitchen and gets a drink. Emily and Effy appear and she turns round to face them, planting a smile on her face, pretending she never heard anything. "Everything alright?"

Effy nods and goes outside to get Daniel. "Everything's fine, baby." Emily says as she walks up to Naomi. She puts her hands on Naomi's waist and looks up at her, smiling. Effy walks back in and puts Daniel in his pram. "I'm just going to go out and get some fresh air with Effy" she leans up and kisses Naomi then steps away. "I'll see you back at home later." She walks backwards towards Effy whilst still looking at Naomi. "I won't be late, I promise" she winks, "keep the bed warm for me." She grins then turns away, following Effy to the front door.

Love The Way You Lie (Part 2) by Rihanna featuring Eminem starts playing outside and you can quietly hear it, inside.

Naomi chases after her, "Em! Where are you going exactly?"

Emily faces her, looks her right in the eye and smiles, "Nowhere for you to worry about. Love you." She then shuts the door behind her and she's gone.

Naomi releases a breath she never thought she was holding, and then the tears came. How could Emily lie to her so easily? How long had she known that not was Cook, Daniel's dad but also that he was alive and somewhere she knew? Why hadn't she told her? Her girlfriend! Who else knew? Naomi falls to the floor, broken and openly crying.

_On the first page of our story, The future seemed so bright,_

_Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised,_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes, And you take that to new extremes,_

_But you'll always be my hero, Even though you've lost your mind._

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, But that's alright because I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie..._

* * *

><p><strong>Love the ideas on what you thought was Effy and JJ's secret! I did want to make you believe he was the dad when he wasn't, sorry! And for those who thought that Cook was still alive, I give you all gold stars!<strong>

**I apologize for not updating "Do You Feel What I Feel Too?" I've had a busy weekend, what with The Royal Wedding street parties and work being hectic, I've not had the time.**

**Also sorry for the Naomily sadness, but nothing ever goes smoothly for them, does it? Maybe, things will change… I've planned the ending, whether its happy ever after, you'll have to wait awhile to see…**

**Finally, I'm on twitter if you lovely people want to add me, I doubt it but I'm there anyway, haha. I'm on there as: emseylou**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for adding me and the fic's to your faves, you're all amazing, Keep them coming! x**


	4. The truth will out

Stop Hey by Sunday Girl is playing as the sun begins to set over the City of Bristol, casting beautiful shades of oranges over the streets and parks once again.

_I'm afraid of tomorrow,_

_When i wake up, you'll be gone._

_Stop, Hey! Don't walk away!_

_You're going out of sight, _

_In the morning light._

_Stop, Hey! Don't walk away!_

_You're going out of sight,_

_Can we last the night?_

Effy and Emily are taking a slow walk along the Bristol Dock's together. Effy is pushing Daniel along in his pram and Emily is looking down at the path, sadly. "Come on, what is it?"

Emily looks up at Effy, confused. "Hm, what?"

"Something's up, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing" She says as she looks down at the floor again.

Effy sighs, "You're worrying about Naomi, aren't you?"

"A little. Everything's perfect and yet... I have a go at her for keeping things from me and what do I do? Do the same thing back. It's not like I have choice, I know we can't tell her, but I can't help thinking that when she finds out, and she will one day, everything we have will be over... ruined."

They come to a stop outside Cook's boat. Emily looks out over the water, thinking.

"I know it can't be easy. You two are perfect together and I don't want anything to happen to either one of you. You've both been great with me over the past year." Effy turns to face Emily, properly. "Why don't we have a word with Cook, hey? See if we can sort something out? I'm sure he can trust Naomi, I know I can."

Emily looks at Effy and smiles sadly again. Effy puts a hand on her arm to encourage her, "Come on, before someone sees us." Effy smiles, "It's meant to be me you're supposed to help get through this, not the other way round." Emily smiles and they step onboard the boat together.

Once they're safely onboard, Effy takes a deep breath and breathes out. She knocks on the door, "It's us, Effy and Emily" then turns the handle, opening the door.

_I'm not the same,_

_But I'm not ok..._

_I know a place, yeah_

_I know a place_

* * *

><p>Lara unlocks the front door, throws her keys down and takes off her jacket, throwing it over the banister of the stairs. JJ walks in carrying a sleeping Albert in his arms and carefully shuts the door behind him. Lara walks over, takes Albert from him and heads up the stairs, not once looking at JJ.<p>

"Lara..." Before he has a chance to speak, she cuts him off.

"I'm going to put Albert to bed." With that, she disappears upstairs. JJ looks down sadly, then takes off his jacket and hangs it up along with Lara's. He looks back up towards the stairs where Lara left and sighs. He heads into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Effy and Emily are standing in the small living area of the boat. The curtains are shut and there are no lights on making it slightly hard to see, both thankful that it's still daylight outside. "Where is he?" Emily says as Effy starts having a look around. Then all of a sudden the door opens and they spin round quickly, looking scared, then they relax when they see Cook standing in front of them, smiling his head off.<p>

"Emilio! Eff! What a surprise. And what does the Cookie monster owe for this pleasure?"

Effy looks at Emily unsure, Emily nudges her shoulder and quietly whispers, "Go on"

Effy turns to face Cook again, looking slightly nervous. "I've, er..." She clears her throat, "I've got something to tell you. He puts a carrier bag down on the table, fearing the worst. "It's about Daniel."

* * *

><p>Pana is walking back home from the party with Thomas. "I quite like that girl from, what is it? Constipation Street?"<p>

Thomas laughs, "You mean, Coronation Street?"

Panda snorts, "That's the one. She reminds me of me a bit. Not sure why..." Panda looks like she's thinking.

Thomas smiles, "I see what you mean, but you are still unique Pandora."

They come to a stop outside Panda's house. "It's whizzer good to have you back, Thommo"

"I'm happy to be back. it was a big sacrifice, giving up my scholarship but, i'm sure it'll be worth it" He looks at Panda and smiles, happily.

Panda looks at the front door, then at Thomas. "You can come in if you want, I still have have that bottle of wine you got me hidden from my mum somewhere. We can crack it open and you can tell me all about your olumpiant thingy you're doing."

Thomas laughs gently again, "Ok" Panda opens the door and walks in. "And it's called the Olympic's" He says as he closes the door behind him, still laughing.

* * *

><p>"He's yours Cook... He's your son." Cook looks at Effy, shocked then down at Daniel who is in his pram, smiling up at him. "Me and..." Effy stops to clear her throat, "Me and Freds weren't together at the time, we'd broken up. And i only found out that night Foster... I was already 1 month." She clears her throat again as her voice starts to break. "It was you and me. We er, we-"<p>

Cook is still looking at Daniel and then smiles, "He's mine?"

Effy nods, "Yeah"

Cook laughs slightly and genuinely smiles, "I've got a son"

Effy smiles sadly, "Yeah, you've got a son"

He looks at Emily with tears in his eyes, still smiling happily. "I've a son" Emily smiles at him and nods.

He looks at Effy, "Can I, you know, pick him up?" Effy nods again and moves out of the way so he can get past. He walks over to the pram and picks Daniel up carefully. "Ello Daniel 'son" Daniel looks up at Cook, smiling then starts giggling at him. Cook looks at Effy amazed, then back at his boy. "I think he likes me."

Effy and Emily laugh slightly at the sight of Cook going soft with a baby in his arms.

* * *

><p>JJ is sitting at the kitchen table when Lara walks in. They remain quiet as she gets herself a glass of water then sits down in front of him. After awhile she sighs, "You going to tell me what's been going?" JJ opens his mouth to say something, then closes it quickly and looks away. Lara shakes her head at him, "Guess not then."<p>

"It's complicated. I can't say anything, I want to tell you, I do but I can't-"

Lara starts to get impatient again, "Just tell me JJ!" I'm your girlfriend, I have a right to know what's going on, especially if you're having an affair with that Stonem bitch."

JJ looks hurt, "I'm not having an affair with her Princess and she's not a, a, how you put it. Effy's been through a lot this past year and we've all helped her pull herself back together again. For Daniel's sake." Lara goes to speak but is cut off. "And no, Daniel is not my son."

Lara sits back with her arm folded, watching him closely whilst chewing her lip in thought. "There's something you're hiding." JJ clears his throat and takes a sip of water, then looks away. "What's so complicated, JJ?" He looks at her as if considering his options. He puts his hands though his hair and runs them over his face. Lara softens a little bit and puts her hands on his when he places them back down on the table. "You need to tell me J. Maybe I can help you."

He looks up at her and smiles sadly, nodding is head, "Ok" He sits back in his chair and takes another sip of water before carefully putting it back down on the table. He looks at it, thinking then looks back up at Lara. "It's Effy and c-" Suddenly his phone vibrates on the table as he's received a new message. He looks at it and tries to ignore it. "It's Effy and Coo-" He sighs and picks up his phone just as it stops vibrating. He looks at Lara again.

"Go on. It's Effy and who? What?"

JJ sighs, defeated. "Cook is Effy's-" He stops when he looks at his phone. He looks back at Lara. "I'm sorry Lara Princess, I have to pop out for an hour."

He stands up but Lara quickly rushes to stop him, "No! You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck is going on. Cook is Effy's what? Nothing is making sense, JJ" He walks out into the hallways and puts on his jacket. "JJ!"

He's about to walk out of the house but stops and turns round to face her again, "Cook is Effy's sons' father"

Lara looks confused, "But how? I mean why? No, when?" She looks back up at him, "And why keep it quiet? What else is there to it?"

"I'll tell you everything when i come back, i promise" He kisses her on the cheek, "I won't be long" He then walks out of the house, leaving her confused on the front doorstep, watching him walk away from her.

As JJ walks down the street, he reads the message again: _I need to talk to you. I think you know why! Naomi_

* * *

><p>Emily and Effy are laughing as Cook makes silly baby noises whilst spinning Daniel around in the air. "Cook, stop" Effy says between laughing and trying to get Daniel back off of Cook, "You'll make him sick."<p>

"Ah, what's a bit of baby puke on ole daddy, hey big man?" He says as he hands him back over to Effy, who places him back in his pram and they all sit down around the table. "I dunno why, but I always had a feeling he was mine, you know" Cook says as he looks over at his son who is starting to fall asleep.

"I should have told you sooner. Sorry" Effy tells him as she watches him take 3 cans of lager out of the carrier bag and gives them one each.

Emily takes hers but frowns, "Cook, where did you get these from?"

Effy starts to look worried too, "Who else knows about you, Cook?"

He smiles at them and takes a drink from his can, calmly. "Ladies, stop worrying! Me ole man, GayJay left us some in the bush out back. He keeps leaving me food too, but no offence, I fucking hate fish!"

They all laugh, then after a few minutes of silence he realises there's something wrong with Emily. "Cheer up kid, what's up? You've bin away to Mexico with blondie, fucking like rabbits every night, no doubt. You should be feeling fucking great! Or are we missing the blonde bombshell already? How is she anyway?"

Effy looks at her then back at cook, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't tell me you two have started fighting again, for fucks sake"

"No" Emily says as she takes a drink, "Not yet, anyway"

Effy sighs, "It's you" She says as she looks at Cook. Cook looks confused. "She doesn't think she can keep you a secret from Naomi for much longer. You know what she'll be like if she finds out that Emily has kept this from her"

Emily agrees, "It was ok when we were away, I didn't have to worry about it but now that we're back..."

Cook leans back in his chair and puts his hands through his hair, thinking. "You know I don't want everyone knowing, Emilio. GayJay only knows cause he's me best mate. Effy and you cause, well let's face it" He wriggles his eyebrows at them, "I need the female company" He jokes, then turns serious again. "Nah, it's cause i trust you's and need your help from time to time."

Effy interrupts, "It's getting harder Cook. Even Lara has started asking questions and you know what JJ's like at times. We've been trying to pull him away but one day we won't be there to stop him when he gets locked on"

He faces Emily again, "If people start to find out, it'll get back to the fuzz. I want you and blondie to be happy but we just can't"

Emily starts to loose her patience, "You can trust her Cook, it's not like we're telling my sister or Panda"

Cook looks at Effy and sighs. "Fine, tell her, but only her. I can't let the police find me or for Foster to know. He thinks i'm dead for fucks sake, I don't want his people after me an' all. Even the thought that i might share a cell with him one day scares the shit outta me. It was a risk just making the anonymous tip off when I only just managed to get away from him that night."

"I know" Emily says sadly and looks away.

"Listen, you tell her when you get in, explain why you had to keep it quiet and get her to come and see me, alright? She'll be alright once she's calmed down" Cook laughs, "Just make sure you're with her when she comes here though, I'll need you to hold her back when she decks me one! She's got a cracking right hook has blondie!"

They all laugh then, Emily feeling slightly better. "So, we know Danny Boy is mine, Naomikins is going to punch me one and you two are fine now... How is the lovely, adoring Katiekins?"

Effy and Emily look at one another, trying to keep straight faces but then piss themselves laughing.

* * *

><p>Fuckin' Perfect by Pink is playing as Naomi walks around Bristol, thinking things over.<p>

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'no way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated_

_Look, i'm still around_

She stops outside a house and knocks on the front door. She wipes away her fallen tears as the person comes to answer. When the door opens, she starts to cry again, "Mum"

Gina looks surprised and pulls her daughter in for a hug, Naomi ends up crying even harder into her mother.

* * *

><p>Emily unlocks her front door and walks in, closing it behind her. The house is in darkness, "Naomi?"<p>

There's no answer, smiling she heads upstairs, thinking her girlfriend is in bed, waiting for her. "Naomi, guess what? I've got something to tell you. You might hate me at first, but you'll know why I did it after" She opens the bedroom door and turns on the light. "Cook's..." She stops and frowns. The room is empty. She looks into the other rooms upstairs and the bathroom but there's still no sign of her. "Naoms?" She walks back down the stairs and searches for her in the kitchen, turning all the lights on as she goes. She then walks into the living room, turns on the light and gasps in shock at the sight in front of her.

The room is a complete mess with things thrown all over the place. All of the drawers are open but the contents have been dumped all over the floor along wit the sofa's cushions. Emily slowly walks into the room, looking over everything, frowning, then her eyes fall onto a smashed picture of her and Naomi which is laying on the floor next to a wall which it had clearly been thrown against. Emily bends down and picks it up, carefully wiping away the broken bits of glass to look at the picture, then cries, tears falling onto the picture of her and Naomi hugging one another and smiling at happier times.

All Good Things Come To An End by Nelly Furtando plays as Emily realises that her world has just been blown apart around her.

_Flames to dust,_

_Lovers to friends,_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Come to an end, come to an end,_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its been so long to update, i've been crazy busy with things and work and... i got a part in a film too! Very excited about that!<strong>

**I promise i'll update sooner, just finishing up the next chapter for this one AND for 'Do You Feel What I Feel Too?' **

**Hope this one was ok though, sorry for the not so happy ending... (Its one in the morning and my brain is going to mush from working an 11 hour shift!)**

**Please keep the reviews coming... they make me smile :)**


	5. Confrontations

Emily's laying on the sofa asleep in the living room, the broken picture still in her arms. Daylight is breaking through the curtains, showing the mess of the room around her and the tear marks on her cheeks that were left from when she fell asleep crying. A key is heard turning in the lock of the front door and is slowly opened, then shuts. Silence descends for a few minutes then the living room door slowly opens.

Naomi appears and stands in the doorway, looking over at Emily sleeping. Her hair is a mess and she too has been crying all night. She looks away from the sight of Emily, visibly upset then turns back and sees the photo in Emily's arms. She sighs and looks away again, then shakes her head and the leaves the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A new day is breaking over Bristol and Self Machine by I Blame Coco is playing as Effy sits on the sofa in her apartment, looking out over the docks, towards Cook's boat.<p>

I saw the mirror starring back at me

_And it told me i'm a self machine._

_It said, I gave you these scars_

_And I gave you these wounds_

_I told you the false_

_And I showed you the truth._

Her phone rings out on the table, letting her know that she has received a new message. It brings her out of her daydream and she wonders over to the breakfast bar to pick it up and reads it: _I've been thinking 'bout what we said last night, 'bout people finding out. Think it's best if everyone stays away from me for awhile. Keep a low profile again, you know. Give Daniel a big kiss from me x_

Effy sighs sadly, places her phone back down and wonders back over to the sofa where she sits back down and looks back over to Cook's boat. She smiles sadly when she sees him sitting on the edge of the boat, looking up at her. He tilts his head towards her slightly then gets up and goes back inside his boat, shutting the door behind him.

_I saw the mirror starring back at me_

_And it told me i'm a self machine._

_Lonely robot in a wasteland_

_Rusting in a lonely harbour,_

_Lonely boat in a wasteland_

_Rusting in the harbour's water._

* * *

><p>"You lied to me Emily, you fucking lied. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"<p>

They're standing in the kitchen, facing one another, Emily is crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry, Naoms! I never meant to hurt you"

"Well you've got a fucking funny way of showing it!"

"Naomi, please! I was doing it to protect both you and Cook, you must know that"

Naomi looks shocked. "You really thought that i would shop him to the police?"

"No, not you! Someone may see you when you meet up, anything could happen! I just didn't want you to get involved or into trouble. I was trying to protect you, you have to believe me"

Naomi stands rooted to the spot, starring at Emily. "And what about you, Em? You were saying you were protecting me, but what about yourself? You're putting yourself in the exact same position. _YOU_ can get arrested just as much as Cook! Did you ever think that one day, that could happen? Were you ever going to tell me about him?"

"Of course I was Naomi! I came home last night and was going to tell you then but you weren't here" Naomi shakes her head and walks away, Emily follows her, panicked. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Naomi stops at the front door and faces her again, "You were going to tell me last night?" Emily nods her head but Naomi laughs bitterly at her, Emily frowns, confused. "Bullshit!"

"Naomi! It's the truth!"

"The truth? That's a big word for you right now, don't cha think, Em? So it was just a coincidence that you were going to tell me, the same night i just so happened to find out? Like i'm going to believe that pile of bollocks!"

Emily starts to cry again and looks away. "I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want to see anything bad happen to you or to see you get carted away by the police. I didn't think for one minute that it might be me" She looks up at Naomi, "I _WAS _going to tell you last night, I swear! Me and Effy managed to convince Cook but when i came back, you were gone" She takes a step closer to her. "I don't want to lose you Naoms... I love you. I love you so much it was killing me not telling you. I'm so, so sorry"

Naomi begins to get tears in her eyes again. "I want to believe you, Em, but you gave me so much shit every time I kept something from you. Why should it be any different when it's the other way round? One of us, or even both, will get hurt" She looks away, "I don't think we can carry on like this, like we can't trust one another-"

"I _DO_ trust you!"

Naomi shakes her head, "I don't think I can trust you anymore, Emily." She turns round and opens the door to leave.

Emily grabs her arm to hold her back, "Naomi! No! Please don't go!"

Naomi turns to face her again, "Like i said, I do want to believe you" She steps outside and wipes the tears from her eyes. She looks up at Emily and turns serious. "So, you're taking me to Cook."

* * *

><p>After The Call by Electrelane is playing as Emily and Naomi walk along the docks towards Cook's hide out.<p>

All the things that i've done

_Go around in my head,_

_And I can't forget_

_All the things she said._

_What could I do? What could I do?_

_What could I do? What could I do?_

_In her eyes, in her eyes, in her eyes_

_It's all there, in her eyes..._

Emily steps onboard the boat but Naomi stays on the path, looking at it. She then looks surprised as she looks over the top of it, towards Effy's apartment. "Shit! He was here the whole time and Effy knew all along. That's why she's always glued to that fucking window!"

Emily remains quiet as she looks up at the building then back at Naomi. Naomi shakes her head, still amazed and finally steps onto the boat. Emily gulps and knocks on the door. "It's Emily and, and Naomi"

She's about to open the door when it suddenly swings open and cook stands there grinning like a lunatic at Naomi and throws his arms out wide, "Naomikins!" Then all of a sudden, he goes flying through the door, backwards, as Naomi punches him in the face!

* * *

><p>Cook is sitting on the couch with a bag of frozen peas on his face where Naomi hit him. "Emilio man, what happened to the part where you hold her back or summet?"<p>

Emily is putting her hands up to defend herself and is about to say something when Naomi interrupts her, "Oh shut up, you deserved it!" Cook silently agrees and Naomi sighs loudly whilst sitting down opposite him. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugs, "Dunno, 'bout seven months. Been staying at mates' houses in Wales before that."

Naomi looks up at Emily, who is standing nervously next to Cook. "You knew for seven months and never told me"

Emily looks away from Naomi's extensive gaze. "We were in Mexico for three"

"Oh, so that makes it alright then, does it?" Naomi shakes her head and turns away from her, "You still knew"

Cook puts the bag of frozen peas down on the table. "She wanted to tell you, alright? But i wouldn't let her. I can't risk everyone knowing. The more people that know 'bout me being here, the more chance of being caught"

She still doesn't look at him, "Maybe i want you to get caught"

Cook looks hurt, "You don't mean that, Blondie. You're angry, thats all"

She starts to get angry again, "You made my girlfriend lie to me Cook!"

"She didn't lie though, did she?" He shrugs his shoulders, "She just didn't tell you summet, thats all"

Naomi shakes her head, "I can't believe i'm hearing this. You'd really ruin our relationship to save yourself from going to prison for GBH? Fucks sake Cook, grow up!"

He shakes his head, "It's not just for GBH and may i remind you, I escaped prison, but it's summet else 'an all"

Naomi frowns, confused and looks up at Emily who then sits down next to Cook. She turns to look at him again, "What have you done, Cook?"

He sighs, "Remember that night in the shed? We had, like, a party for Freds?"

Naomi tried to remember, Emily smiles sadly at her, "The night you gave me that speech that you had and always will love me?" Naomi smiles sadly back at her and nods as she remembers.

Cook continues, "Well I found summet out" He lowers his voice, "I learnt that Foster killed Freds. But it was kinda bad timing. I tried to fight back but he had a baseball bat and kept hitting me one"

Naomi looks shocked, "Were you badly hurt?"

He laughs slightly, "Fuck yeah, took me months to heal, I couldn't go hospital and it hurt like fuck. Had a few broken ribs and stuff but i'm alright now. Anyway, I managed to get away, just. I knocked him unconscious and crawled out the house and made an anonymous tip off to the police"

Naomi looks surprised, "That was you?"

He nods, "Then i went and stayed in Wales for a bit" He sighs, getting slightly bored. "I heard Foster was sent to prison and thought i'd come back but keep a low profile, you know. I'm still on the run from the police and I can't let him know that i'm alive. I was in a pretty bad way, so he might think that i got away and died somewhere. If he knows that i'm still alive then he'll fucking kill me, good an' proper"

Naomi sits back, taking it all in. "But why only tell Effy, JJ and Emily? I know you don't want everyone to know but you can fucking trust me, Cook. Why try and put something between me and Em?"

"I didn't mean too, alright. JJ's me best mate, I had to tell him. I missed him for fucks sake. Effy because, well, it's Effy. And Emily? She found out one day when she was at Eff's. Saw a text i sent her. Emilio wasn't meant to know" He turns to face Emily and shrugs, "Sorry"

Emily smiles sadly at him, "It's alright"

"No, it's not alright!" Naomi starts to get angry again. "You still lied. The both of you! You know how i feel about lying, Em. Keeping secrets like this is exactly the same!"

"I'm sorry! But Cook's told you why, surely you can understand why I never told you. I wanted to, you know that." She tries to calm down, "Do you believe me now?"

Naomi looks away, "There's still a big difference from believing and trusting, Emily"

Just then someone clears their throat to be heard, causing all three to jump. They spin round to see Effy and Daniel and relax a little. "Jesus!"

Effy walks into the living area more and leans against a wall. "Naomi, do you remember that time you came to visit me when I was away in that looney bin?" Naomi tries to remember. "You said that you weren't sure if you and Emily were about to break up. You said that you also thought that she could sometimes read your mind and that's why you came to visit me. To see what a mad person looks like. Remember?" Naomi does and nods slightly, unsure on where this is going. "It was all about that Sofia shit again. How you thought she wouldn't be able to trust you again"

She nods again, "Yeah, I remember" Emily looks at her, confused.

"Do you remember what i said to you that day?" She goes quiet to let Naomi think. "I said that you should imagine that it never happened. That way you two can put it behind you and move on. It was a huge mistake that should never had happened, you regretted it, so forget about it"

Naomi looks at Emily then back at Effy. "But it's not that simple though, is it Eff? She kept something from me for a year! It's a bit different then having an affair"

"You're right, it is different... She was protecting the people she loves most"

It goes quiet and Naomi looks at Emily then back at Effy, not convinced. "So what? You just expect me to forgive her? Just like that? It's not that easy, Eff"

Effy walks over to the table, sits down next to her and shrugs. "Who said it would be easy?" Naomi frowns. "Look, you two have been through a lot worse. Take the whole Sofia shit for starters... you two still managed to get through it, and _THAT _wouldn't have been easy, i know!" She gestures towards Cook with her head, "That makes this whole thing with Cook piss easy. If you got through the Sofia crap, then you'll get over this" She smiles, "It just takes time, that's all. And beside's, the Sofia thing was a huge, bastarding mistake... Cook here was just being a dick for not letting you know" She looks at Naomi and grins, "So get over it, will you?"

Naomi bites her bottom lip, thinking and looks at Emily. Emily looks at her hopeful. She sighs after awhile, "I dunno"

"Effy's right, Naoms. We _can_ get through this"

"Come on, Blondie. It was all my fault, i'm sorry. Just give her one more chance, yeah?"

Naomi looks at Effy, who just smiles at her then nods her head slightly. Naomi faces Emily again, and sighs "fucks sake"

"I'm sorry, Naomi. I really am. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. I don't ever want to hurt you again. You _can_ trust me, because... I love you" She gets up and sits next to her, putting her hand on hers and starts getting tears in her eyes. "And I know that you still love me" She smiles at her, "You've loved me since you were twelve and I love you just as much, if not more! I'd do _anything _for you, Naomi, _anything_! So, please... please will you forgive me?"

Naomi bites her lip to stop herself crying and looks at Emily's hands in hers. She sniffs her tears away and looks back up at Emily. "Promise me there's nothing else that you're not telling me"

She smiles happily and shakes her head, "There's nothing, baby. Nothing!" She then frowns and looks out of the corner of her eye as if thinking. "Well nothing that I can think of"

Naomi smiles at her. "You sure?" Emily nods her head, excitedly, still smiling. She looks over at Effy and Cook who are smiling at her, hopeful. She turns back to Emily, a smile spreading across her face then pulls her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Emily responds straight away, kissing her back gently but holding her like she'd never let her to go. The moment passes by as quickly as it came. Naomi opens her eyes slowly and Emily looks deep into her piercing blue eyes, "I love you" Naomi doesn't respond, just continues to look at Emily without saying a word, then pulls her back in for another deep kiss. When they finally pull away from one another, Naomi looks into Emily's eyes again and smiles, "I love you too"

"Well thank fuck for that!" Both Naomi and Emily jump from the sound of Cook's booming voice and face him. Effy is grinning at the pair of them and Cook has a huge smile plastered across his face. He claps his hands together and heads towards the fridge. "This calls for a celebration!" He pulls 4 beers out of the fridge and hands them all one. Naomi and Emily snuggle up to one another.

Effy takes a drink whilst smiling and looking at him from the side, "What are we celebrating then, Cookie?"

"To having my friends back! To Blondie and Emilio! To being a little more free again!" All three girls start to giggle at Cook's rambling's as he would make a toast for anything and everything. "To Daniel! To new starts and happy endings!" He raises his beer in the air.

Naomi frowns at the Daniel toast but then quickly excuses it. Everyone raises their drinks up in the air, "To new starts and happy endings!"

Once they're all settled again, Cook faces Effy. "So, Eff, why did you come 'ere? Thought I said I wanted to us to keep a low profile?"

She smiles, "I know but I saw these two come to see you and thought I better come to the rescue when I saw Naomi smack you one. Good job really" She looks at the pair of them and smiles. Naomi puts her arm around Emily's shoulders and pulls her in, kissing the top of her head, smiling. Emily giggles back. Efyy turns back round to Cook, "Besides, seeing as it would be the left the time you'd see Daniel for a while, I thought you could give your son a kiss goodbye yourself"

Cook shoots up and rushes over to Daniel, grinning his face off. He picks him up and holds him carefully in his arms as he's fast asleep.

Naomi looks at the pair of them confused, "Wait. You're his dad?"

Cook looks at her, chuffed. "Yep, who knew the old Cookie Monster had it in him, hey?" He looks back down at his sleeping son.

Naomi's still frowning and faces Effy. "I found out I was one month pregnant the night Cook found out about Foster. You know, the night in the shed? Well me and Cook were kind of stupid one night. We were drunk and well, one thing led to another. I wasn't with Freds then as we broke up" She looks at Cook and smiles at the sight of him with Daniel. "But i think he's going to be a good dad underneath it all"

Naomi shakes her head, trying to make sense of it. She faces Emily, "And what about you?"

"Naomi..." Emily shakes her head at her.

"You knew about this too, I take it?"

Effy interrupts them, "She only found out _just_ before she went away with you. Don't get angry again"

Naomi faces Emily again, "More secrets..." She stands up to go but Emily pulls her back, "Don't Emily" She shrugs her arm away from her and heads towards the door.

"There's nothing else, Naoms! I did say that I couldn't think of anything else and that's true because I couldn't" Naomi turns back round to face her and sighs. "I promise, thats it. There's nothing else to hide. Everything's out" She walks up to Naomi and puts her hands in hers. "Now will you stop this?"

Effy stands up and walks over to Cook and Daniel but talks to Naomi, sighing. "Remember what I was saying before, Naomi. Forget and move on"

Naomi looks down at their hands and sadly smiles. She looks back at Emily. "Promise me, there will be no more secrets. We'll tell each other everything, no matter how big or small it is?" Emily nods. "And that we can trust one another again?" Emily smiles and nods again. "It'll take time, I know, but..." She gets caught off by Emily who pulls her down for a gentle kiss.

Emily looks up into her eyes, smiling. She puts her arms around Naomi's neck and whispers, "I promise"

Naomi wraps her arms around Emily's waist and pulls her closer, "Good" and smiles into a passionate kiss.

"I have _so _missed this!" Effy slaps Cooks arm, playfully and nods down to Daniel in his arms so he can stop perving on Naomi and Emily.

Effy shakes her head, smiling and looks between Cook and Daniel. Naomi and Emily wonder over to them and Naomi stands behind Emily but puts her arms around her waist, letting Emily lean back into her, both wearing happy faces, the same as Cook and Effy. Effy is still looking down at Daniel with her finger in hie tiny hand. "To new starts and happy endings" She says, quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was ok. Was going to end it with a sad end again, but i couldn't do it, I hate seeing Naomily upset, haha. There's still plenty of time to disrupt their 'happy ending' though.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. **

**I've also added more chapters to 'Do You Feel What I Feel Too?' So you can head over to that one and leave more reviews to make me smile, thanks! x**


	6. Broken trust

"Where the fuck have you been?"

JJ has just let himself in the house, when Lara comes rushing up to him. "I just had to pop out."

"Yeah, where JJ?"

He takes off his jacket and hangs it up before heading into the living room, shrugging his shoulders. "Just out. It doesn't really matter." He bends down and smiles when Albert holds up a toy car to him, then continues playing again.

"Doesn't really matter? JJ!" He sighs and gets up to face her. "Where were you, Jonah?"

"With Naomi" He says as as he walks out and into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Lara follows him, looking confused. "What?"

He shrugs again whilst putting his glass down onto the table after taking a sip, "I was with Naomi."

"Yeah, I got that J, but why? why were you with her? You were going to tell me something important, remember?" She says rather sarcastically.

He takes a step closer to her, putting his hands on either side of her arms. "I know Princess, but I really needed to see her. It was really important."

She puts her hands out and takes a step back, "Right fine, whatever." She grabs her keys and coat then goes into the hallway and opens the front door.

"Where are you going?" JJ says, following her.

She turns round to face him again, "Stay here and look after Albert will you."

"Lara?" He says, confused.

"It's obvious you're not going to tell me what the hell is going on, so i'm going round to Naomi's. And if she doesn't tell me, then i'll happily beat it out of her because it's even more obvious that she knows something more then me."

JJ panics and puts his hand out on the door to stop her from opening it more and going. "No, wait! I'll, i'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." He says, rather desperately.

Lara frowns but closes the door and faces him again, anyway. "Go on."

He looks worried, "You have to promise me."

"Ok, ok, I promise. Now what is it? You mentioned something about Effy and Cook earlier. What's that about?"

He still looks worried and heads back into the living room where he sits down, Lara does the same and sits next to him. "Cook is Effy's baby's father." He says to her after awhile.

Lara frowns, "Cook is Daniel's dad?" JJ nods. "But why the big secret? Why hide it?"

"Incase the police find out and keep a look out in the area for him, thinking he'll show up to see his son."

Lara still looks confused, "I still don't get it. And Naomi, how come she knows? Does anyone else? And is is so bad for them to find him anyway?"

"He's on the run for GBH and escaping prison, Lara. The next time he goes to prison, I don't think he'll ever get out of it again. He doesn't think first, he just lashes out and I think being stuck in the same, small, confined space with the same people everyday will mess with his head more. He'll get into even more trouble. May even end up killing someone." He looks deep in thought. "All those years of not being able to see his son grow up..."

Lara bites her lip, also thinking whilst subconsciously looking down at Albert whose playing on the floor happily.

"It's either that, or Foster finds out that he's still alice and kills him for good, like he did with Freddie."

Lara faces him again, "What has Foster got to do with Cook?"

"It was Cook who made that anonymous call to the police. He found out that Foster killed Freds, but Foster couldn't afford to let him go with him knowing, so he tried to kill him too. Luckily he just managed to get away and phoned the police."

"Fuck." Lara looks amazed, then turns to looked confused. After a few minutes of silent thinking, she gets up to go into the kitchen. JJ follows and watches as she takes a can of beer out of the fridge and starts drinking it. She leans back against the counter and looks at him again, "Where is he, JJ?"

He looks surprised and starts stuttering, "I, er, he, well... Er."

She drinks the rest of her can and throws it into the bin, before leaning back against the counter, facing him again. "You can stop lying now, J." He frowns. "If the secret was that Cook was Daniel's father then you would have just told me anyway. So, that makes there something else that you're hiding and everything that I can possibly think of, all comes back to Cook. You must know where he is. So, I'll ask you this, one last time, Jonah. _Where_ is he hiding out? And don't even think about lying to me again..."

He gulps, loudly. "He, er... He's at the, erm, boat."

Lara frowns, "Boat? What boat?" He doesn't reply, just looks down at the floor. She sighs loudly, getting impatient.

"The boat... at the Docks."

Lara takes a step towards him, a menacing look on her face and points at him. "Where you keep going to 'fish'?" He just nods and looks back down to the floor. "Oh God," It's as if the penny has just dropped for Lara, "Straight opposite Effy's gaff? Ha! And there was me thinking that _you _were having an affair with _her!_" She starts laughing, not believing it.

"Yeah, that's where he's being for the past 6 months."

Lara stops laughing and faces him, her face going serious again. "Wait, 6 months? You knew for 6 months! You lied to me for 6 fucking months? Who else knows?"

JJ looks to be thinking, "Just me, Effy... Emily, and Naomi just found out too. She's angry and upset with Emily for not telling her."

"I'm not surprised! That's exactly how i'm feeling right now! Why didn't you tell me JJ? I'm your girlfriend. Surely you can trust me?"

He steps towards her, "Of course I trust you, Lara, Princess. I trust you with all my heart."

Lara pushes him, "But not enough to tell me."

He looks at her as if pleading with her to understand. "He promised me and Effy not to tell anyone."

She looks surprised, "And what Cook says, you do, right J?" She walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where Albert is still playing. She bends down and picks him up, hugging him close to her. She curls up on the sofa, with him in her arms whilst crying, stroking his head and whispering into his ear. JJ can only stand in the doorway watching, hoping that she won't tell anyone.

* * *

><p>Cook helps Effy pick up the pram with Daniel in and lifts it off the boat, whilst Emily giggles at the sight of Naomi trying not to spill her drink as she almost falls overboard as she's getting off the boat in the darkness. Emily jumps down to join her on the path, "Ssh, you'll wake people up, you." She says to her, still giggling but Naomi just laughs louder, both drunk.<p>

Naomi puts an arm round Emily's neck and kisses the top of her head whilst raising her can of lager into the air, "Emsey, baby. Don't worry, they should be up and awake, partying the night away! Oi, wakey, wakey, rise and shine, pussies!"

Emily laughs her head off while trying to guide Naomi away from the bushes that she's almost walking into. Effy watches them amused. Cook joins her, grinning his head off. "That's my girl, Naomikins! You tell 'em!"

Effy's still smiling as she elbows him in the stomach and he pretends to be hurt, "Ow!"

She grin's at him, "Don't encourage her!"

He grin's straight back at her and puts his hands out in defence but doesn't say anything. She laughs, quietly and shakes her head whilst starting to push Daniel slowly towards where Emily and Naomi are _walking _but it looks more like stumbling. Cook follows her. "So, what are you going to be doing with the rest of your night then?" She asks, genuinely interested.

He smiles, seeming happy with himself. "Well, you know, just an early night, keep my head down, ya know?"

Effy looks at him, eyebrow raised. "You? Early night?"

"What? Don't cha believe me?" He says, amused, then leans down to her ear and whispers, "You know you could always join me, you know what i'm saying?" She looks at him and shakes her head when she's met by Cook wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"That happened once Cook, remember? Got the t-shirt _and_ the baby to prove it!" She says, whilst trying not to laugh.

Cook pisses himself laughing. "Ah, well, everything once. Ain't that right, Emilio man?" He shouts over to Emily, but she doesn't hear him as Naomi runs off to be sick. "Nice," He says as he watches, with a disgusted look on his face. "What a waste of good drink..."

Effy stops pushing Daniel and faces him. "Cook-"

He stops her before she has a chance to talk and turns serious. "Eff, I meant it. I'll be a good dad to Danny Boy. I'll do whatever I can to support you and be there for him. I know that I won't exactly be able to take him out to footie matches and shit but i'll do everything else... I'll be there for you too."

Effy stares at him, not knowing what to say for once. He lowers his eyes from her extensive gaze. "You mean it, don't you Cook?"

He looks back at her nods, still looking serious. "I know I don't have much money-"

She smiles at him, amused. "Cook... you don't have _any _money."

He shrugs his shoulders and looks at Daniel and smiles as he sees him fast asleep in his pram then faces Effy again, still looking serious even with a slight smile on his face. "No... but I have love."

Effy's about to reply when Naomi appears next to him, slapping him on the back. He puts an arm round her to keep her steady. "Ha! The old Cookie loving love, love..." She seems to be thinking about what she's actually saying then shakes her head, "Watch out Eff! The Cookie Monsters about!"

All three frown at her, not understanding her at all, but she laughs at her own joke. "Come on you," Emily says, taking the support from Cook onto her own. "Let's get you home, hey."

"Hey?" Naomi seems confused on who spoke and wonders whose holding her up. She swings her arm round Emily and looks down at her. "Oh, hey." A huge smile, plastering its way across her face at the sight of Emily. Emily shakes her, whilst guiding her away.

Effy turns round to face Cook. "Think I better go and help her with the tornado that is Campbell. But... i'll see you, yeah. I'll pop by tomorrow. Let you have some time with your son, if you want too?"

Cook's face lights up. "I'd love to, darlin' Pop round anytime, sweetheart."

Effy smiles but shakes her head, obviously amused. She goes to turn away but then turns back round and looks at Cook. She reaches up to him and leaves a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek. "Night, Cook."

Then before he knows it, she's walking away, following Naomi and Emily. A huge grin spreads across his face. "Night, Elizabeth" He says it so quietly so she doesn't hear. Then he turns back round and hops back onto his boat. He watches them disappear into the darkness and then starts laughing to himself. "An early night? My arse! Let's go fuckin' mentaaaaaaaal!"

* * *

><p>Lara looks over at JJ who is sleeping next to her. The bedroom is in darkness as she gets out of bed and quietly slips on a hoodie and trainers.<p>

She then picks up her phone off the side and gently walks over to the bedroom door. She opens it slightly and looks over at JJ again, whose now snoring quietly. She turns round and walks out, making her way downstairs and out of the front door.

Quietly closing the front door behind her, she steps outside into the cold, night air, and turns the corner where she leans against the wall. After a few moments, she leaves and starts running away from the house and deeper into the night.

* * *

><p>Cookie Jar by Gym Class Hero's is playing: Cook is holding a pint of beer whilst stumbling through a street and then along the docks, and heads back towards his boat. On the way there, he spots a few girls wearing practically next to nothing after clearly spending the night in clubs and bars. He grins to himself.<p>

_I like girls, They like me_

_They look so good, In their seven jeans._

As he gets closer to his boat, he can't help but stop and look up at Effy's apartment.

_Want you to be the one, And my only_

_I want to be faithful,_

_But I can't keep my hands out the Cookie jar!_

He shakes his head and throws his empty bottle into the water then spins round, _unsteadily_ and faces the girls. "Ladies!" He says, grinning his head off.

_My hands, my hands, my, ha uh, my hands,_

_Can't keep my hands, my hands, my hands,_

_Can't keep my hands, my hands, my hands,_

_Can't keep my hands, my hands, my hands out the Cookie jar._

A shadow moves in the darkness under a street light, watching Cook having a good time with the girls as he flirts, dances and touches them. The girls are laughing with him and playing along.

_You see I got this problem, I need help tryna solve it_

_Cause meeting after meeting and I'm still a Cookie whore..._

Cook laughs with them, still not aware of a mysterious shadow watching him. "So, ladies. Fancy a ride on my... yacht?" He wriggles his eyebrows at them and this time they look at him disgusted and walk away, leaving him on his on. He puts his arms out and looks rather upset. "What? Nah, come on! The Cookie Monster just wants a little loving, that's all." The girls carry on walking away from him, without a single look back.

Cook grins to himself and bends his neck to get a better look at their arses.

_I like girls, They like me_

_They look so good, In their seven jeans._

He turns away and sighs, looking up at Effy's apartment again just as light goes off.

_Want you to be the one, And my only_

_I want to be faithful,_

_But I can't keep my hands out the Cookie jar!_

He sighs again and opens the door of his boat, shaking his head. He's about to step inside when he stops. "Cook?"

He turns round frowning, then grins as he sees one of the girls coming back towards the boat. "They all come to the Cookie Monster in the end."

_And there you have it, haha_

_I tried my best, I went to Cookie anonymous_

_I guess I'm a failure_

_I can't seem to keep my damn hands out the Cookie jar..._

The shadow watches as Cook helps the blonde onto the boat and slaps her on the arse, as he opens the door and gestures for her to go inside. She does and he has a quick look round outside before stepping inside, grinning his head off!

After a moment of stillness and deadly silence, Lara steps out from the darkness. She looks at the boat, menacingly, then dials a number.

"Police, please... I have information on James Cook's whereabouts..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, what a bitch!<strong>

**Ha. Sorry it's been so long. I kinda wrote half of this at 1 in the morning a few nights ago and just finished the rest whilst in lovely Bristol... it feels kinda weird to be writing it here as i've spent most of the day visiting some of the actual places they filmed at. Including the lake, which is beautiful in real life, I wanted to stay there! (oh and I also went to Naomi's house... lol, it sounds far too strange to say that).**

**I hope this chapter was ok, sorry its taken so long, it won't be long for more updates, I promise. However, i'm flying out to go on holiday in a few days and so you'll have to wait until I get back. Unless I find myself on a beach, looking out over the ocean and press the publish button... but I doubt it, lol. Have you noticed how I like to be mean to you lot!**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favourites... You guy's are amazing and inspiring, so thank you! Would love it if would leave some more reviews for me to read, ready for when I come back ;) Thanking you's...**

**Now i'm off to bed, it's almost 2 in the morning and it's becoming a bit of a habit, haha. Night x**


	7. On the run

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites, you's are so nice!**

**If you've read 'Do You Feel What I Feel Too?' then you're probably wondering how Emily's in this when i've just cruelly _killed_ Kathryn off_. _Well, I couldn't just end the story there, could I? So this is it, with Kat very much alive. Besides, I hadn't actually intended on _killing _her when I first started writing this anyway.**

**Oh, and just so you know, both stories are far from over ;)**

**(And no, Lily wasn't dreaming, it was real. And _if _she were to return, it won't be as a ghost or some strange miracle or anything like that. Sorry I made you's cry but thanks for reviewing, oh, and filling my inbox on here with hate mail...) **

**But for now, enjoy this one... And hopefully I can stop writing and enjoy my holiday :) x**

* * *

><p>Emily and Naomi are laying in bed, asleep in each others arms when a vibrating sound is heard on the bed side table next to Naomi, in the dark bedroom.<p>

Emily stirs awake and rubs her eyes, trying to wake up properly. She looks over and see's Naomi's phone is lighting up on the side. "_Shit._" She tries to untangle herself from Naomi's arm's without waking her and reaches over her to get to the phone. "Hello?" She says with a sleep, husky voice whilst settling back down into Naomi's side with the phone pressed to her ear.

She rubs her eyes and yawns, still trying to wake up, then frowns. "JJ?... No, she's asleep, why?"

After a minute of listening, she jumps up in bed to listen better, her sudden movement making Naomi roll over, groaning in her sleep.

"Ok JJ, calm down and say that again... You're talking too fast... JJ, this is really important, stop locking on and talk slower."

Another minute passes of Emily listening to what JJ's saying to her, then she gets out of bed, "Ok, i'm heading straight over, now... Ok, bye."

She ends the call and throws the phone down onto the bed. "Naomi." She says whilst getting dressed quickly. "Naoms." She looks over at Naomi, sleeping and gently shakes her awake. "Naomi."

Naomi slowly wakes up, "What's wrong?" She asks sleepily and wiping her eyes. She's about to sit up but puts her hand on her head and lays back down, the effects of drinking too much, hitting her.

Emily sits on the edge of the bed, next to her and puts on some shoes. "JJ thinks Lara's called the cop's on Cook. She's gone missing and Effy's just phoned him saying that there's police everywhere."

* * *

><p>It's pouring it down with rain and sirens can be heard all over Bristol. There's police <em>everywhere<em>. Police are driving around in cars whilst others are walking the streets with sniffer dogs. A chopper is also up in the sky.

A dark shadow is running through the streets, breathing heavily in the night air.

* * *

><p>Naomi puts on Emily's hoodie as they come rushing down the stairs. "He's not answering his phone, so i'm going to take the bike to the boat and warn him. It'll get me there quicker then the others."<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Naomi asks, watching Emily putting on her helmet and goggles.

She shakes her head, "No, you stay here just incase he's already managed to get off the boat." Then she rushes out of the house with Naomi and gets onto the moped.

"Be careful won't you?" Naomi asks whilst checking the bike over quickly, "It still looks like a death trap!"

Emily slaps her arm, "Oi! It's perfectly fine. Now go inside and wait, incase he shows up here. I'll see you later."

She gives her a quick kiss and starts the moped. Naomi watches as she spins it round quickly with smoke gathering all around her. She puts her foot down again then the moped speeds off down the dark road and suddenly rears off to the left as a fast on coming car drives past, almost knocking her off. Then she disappears into the darkness.

Naomi looks down the street after her for a moment then up to the night sky as a police helicopter quickly flies overhead before running back inside out from the wind and rain.

* * *

><p>Plan B - Praying is playing as the dark shadow continues to run through the dark City of Bristol in a thunderstorm.<p>

_I'm praying, Oh Lord, I' praying to you_

_Atone me from these sins, Weighing down on my soul_

_I'm pleading, Oh Lord, I'm pleading with you_

_Got some healing to do, Inside i'm feeling low._

_I'm praying, Oh Lord, I'm praying to you_

_Take me away from this guilt, All in my head_

_I'm pleading, Oh Lord, I'm pleading with you_

_We got some dealings to do before the day i'm dead._

The shadow runs down an alleyway and is about to exit it when it suddenly stops and pushes itself up against the wall as two police men with sniffer dogs walk past. After a moment, it relaxes and breathes out heavily.

After carefully checking to see if the coast is clear, it runs out of the alleyway and in the opposite direction of the two police men. It rounds the corner and slips off the curb and onto the road. As it gets up out of the puddle it landed in, it freezes. "_Stop! Police!"_

The shadow looks over it's shoulder then starts running again. Two different police officers chasing it.

It turns round another corner where another officer runs into it and throws it down onto the ground. The officer's police dog barking loudly at the person. _"Stand up! Hand's where I can see them!" _

The person slowly stands up, hands in the air.

The other police officer's stand behind the officer and his dog, hands on their baton's incase of an attack. "Your name, Sir?"

The person moves their hand carefully and pulls their hood down. All three officers look at one another confused.

"May I ask why you seem to be running away from the police, ma'am?"

Lara looks at them. "Sorry, but my husband phoned me. He's worried about our baby boy and I was rushing home to them. I'm sorry if I seemed to have been acting suspicious in any way, Officer."

He looks at her carefully for a minute then nods his head. "Very well, you get straight off home and be careful. There's a dangerous man on the lose."

She laughs gently, "I wondered why Bristol's finest was out in force tonight."

He smiles at her, "We like to keep ourselves occupied ma'am." He tips his hat to her and steps aside, pulling his dog close to him. "You be careful now, goodnight."

"You too." She passes them and says goodnight to them all before walking off. When she gets to the bottom of the street she looks over her shoulder to find that they've already disappeared. She breathes a sigh of relief and shakes her head, then walks away smiling.

* * *

><p>Emily rides up a street and slows just before she gets to the end. She stops and turns the motor off then looks at Cook's boat which is still a distance away from her and is being raided by the police. She looks up at the police helicopter that is hovering above and then looks around her. The rain still pouring down.<p>

Her phone starts vibrating in her pocket and she reaches into her jacket and pulls it out, reading the message she's just received.

_I can see you. Come to mine, Eff x_

She looks at the message, frowning, then looks up towards Effy's apartment. There's a light on and a shadow looking down, watching her. She puts her phone back in her pocket, starts the engine and rides towards Effy's.

* * *

><p>Naomi gets a drink of water and walks into her living room. The TV is on and the newsreader starts talking about the next news bulletin. Naomi stares at the TV as Cook's picture appears behind the woman sitting at her news desk.<p>

_"Police are urging everyone to stay indoors as a dangerous man is on the lose in the streets of Bristol. Mr. James Cook of Bristol has been on the run from escaping prison and may be armed. Little else is known at this time, however, ITV news will keep you updated as and when we receive it. Now, moving on to..."_

Naomi quickly grabs her phone and dials Cook's number. It keeps ringing. "Where the hell are you, Cook?" She says rather frustrated and throws the phone down on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Emily knocks on Effy's door and waits for her to answer. She looks down the hallway, cautiously, when the door opens. "Quick, come in." She walks in and shuts the door behind her.<p>

"I tried to get to the boat as soon as I could but it's obviously too late." Emily turns round to look at her. "Have they found him?" Effy smiles at her and she frowns. "What?"

She jumps at the sound of a third voice. "I'm right here, Emilio."

She slowly looks away from Effy and towards Cook, who is crouched on the floor, in the kitchen area. A huge grin on his voice. "Cook? What the fuck?"

Effy laughs gently. "He managed to get off the boat before the police came. JJ phoned to say that Lara wasn't there and knew what she would have done. Cook got to mine not long after you left."

Emily shakes her head and looks at him again. "What the fuck are you doing on the floor?"

He grins and shrugs his arms, with his arms out wide. "Well, i'm hiding, ain't I?" He says as if it's the most normal thing in the world. She just frowns at him. He points to the window, "They'll see me, Emilio man."

"Oh." She says then the penny drops, thinking he had finally lost the plot. She's about to say something when they jump at the sound of her phone vibrating. She reaches in my pocket and grab it, putting it next to her ear and smiles. "Hey gorgeous... Yeah, he's here at Effy's... Alright, will do... No, I shouldn't be too late... Miss you too... Love you." She puts the phone away, smiling happily.

"What I would do to have you grin like that when thinking about me, Red." Cook says, wriggling his eyebrows.

She laughs as Effy kicks him on the floor, gently. "Oi!"

Cook rubs his leg and looks like he's in pain, even though Effy hardly touched him. "Ow! Just kick a man when he's down why don't ya."

"Cook, where's your phone? Naomi says she's been trying to get hold of you for awhile." Emily says whilst putting her phone away.

He nods at the window, towards his boat, still rubbing his leg. "On the boat."

She nods her head in understanding, "Ok."

Effy goes and sits down on the sofa, Emily follows leaving Cook on the floor. "Guess, we better get a plan into action. They may come here at any moment." She says, while drinking a can of lager.

Emily remembers walking into the apartment block and shakes her head. "There's police all downstairs let alone the whole of the City." Cook sighs and Effy starts to look worried. Emily smiles, "But I have an idea..."

* * *

><p>The police are searching all over Cook's boat. "So you don't know <em>anything <em>about James Cook or where he might be?"

A woman is sitting on the edge of the bed, a sheet covering her naked body. "How many more fucking times? He picked me up just outside a club down the road and I came on here! I've never met him before in my life!" A detective just stares at her, listening. She sighs. "Look, I don't fucking know nothing. You really think, that if I did, i'd still be here? I would have done a runner with him the minute I heard the sirens, just like he did... What's he done anyway?"

The detective looks at her, smiling sadly and nodding his head, realising that she really doesn't know anything. "He's a dangerous man on the lose who escaped from prison. That's all I can tell you at this stage, madam."

She gasps and puts her hand to her mouth. "Fuck! Would he have killed me?"

The detective shakes his head. "We don't know ma'am, but we're trying everything we can to locate him. We're doing our best to hunt him down so don't worry. You won't be in any danger from now on."

"Sir?" A police officer calls from next to the bedside table. The detective looks over to officer and nods his head to continue. "We have Mr. Cook's phone, Sir."

The detective smiles. "Good. Bag it and we'll take it back to the station. Hopefully it'll be able to tell us where he is or where he'll go next."

The officer is about to put it into an evidence bag but stops. "He has some missed calls, Sir. One from a 'Eff' Two from a 'JJ' and _twelve _from a 'Naomi'"

_"Twelve?" _The detective looks surprised. "Ok, trace the number and find out who this Naomi is." The officer nods his head and walks away. Phone in hand.

* * *

><p>Emily walks down the stairs and out into the cold, night. Thankful that it's finally stopped raining.<p>

She passes a few police officers and puts her hand up as if to wave at them. They nod at her and smile, letting her on her way.

As she's getting onto the moped, one of the officer's leans over to the other and whispers, "Did you see her earlier? I'd _definitely_ do her!" They laugh as they watch her drive off, away from them.

* * *

><p>Naomi is sitting on the sofa, playing with her phone in one hand, drink of water in the other, watching the news when there's a loud knock on the door. She jumps, almost spilling her drink, "Shit! Fuck's sake." She puts it down and get's up to answer the door. "One day it'll be a miracle if you ever remember to take your key with you Ems! Maybe we could-" She stops in her tracks when she opens the door and see's two detectives's and a load of armed police officer's behind them. Guns pointing her. "What the-"<p>

"Miss. Naomi Campbell?"

She still looks at them, shocked, and doesn't know quite what to say. "Er..." She looks at the armed officers then back at the detective who spoke to her and she clears her throat. "Do I look like 'Miss. Naomi Campbell' to you? Cause the last time I checked, she was a black, supermodel. What she done this time? Hit one of _you_ with a phone and you're not taking no chances?" She raises an eyebrow at him and looks over his shoulder at the armed officers again.

The detective looks to be getting annoyed and pulls a piece of paper from his jacket it and hands it to her. "We have a warrant to search your premises. We believe that you have or have been in close contact with a Mr. James Cook. We further believe that you have been letting him live here whilst on the run from escaping prison and for the crime of GBH." He looks over his shoulder and signal's for the officer's to go in, stepping aside to let them do so.

Naomi lets them through, with no other choice. "Oi-"

The detective steps up to her and puts his face close to hers, she tries to look away. "Shut it." He walks away to search the house with the rest of the team as she watches on.

She looks out of the doorway and notices no ones there. She looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is watching and turns round to leave the house, a grin on her face but stops when she bumps into another officer, blocking her way out. She rolls her eyes and walks back into the house.

"The house is clear, Sir." Say's one of the officer's as he walks down the stairs to meet the detective.

Naomi leans against the wall, sighing loudly, almost seeming bored. "Well of course it's going to be clear, he ain't here!" The detective appears with a set of handcuffs and walks up to her. She looks at them, worried. "Er, what are you doing?"

"Miss. Naomi Campbell, I'm arresting you on the suspicion of withholding information and harbouring a dangerous fugitive. You may not have to say anything, but anything you do say, may be held against you when you later rely on it in Court. Do you understand?"

Before she has a chance to say or do anything, he grabs hold of her and clamps the handcuffs onto her, roughly. "Ow! That fucking hurts, you fucking bastard!" She says, whilst trying to fight him off.

He leads her off to a police car, "No? Good." As he forces her into the back of the car he leans down to face her. "If I was you, I'd start talking young lady, else you're going to find yourself in a lot of trouble."

Naomi sits back and crosses her arms the best she can. "It'll be pretty hard to talk when there's nothing to tell."

He shakes his head and slams the door shut before hitting the top of the car roof and watching it drive off. He sighs and heads back into the house.

* * *

><p>Effy is in her apartment looking out of the window, thinking. She turns round when she hears Emily walking through from the bedroom wearing her clothes. She laughs. "You look like you've shrunk suddenly and you're clothes are now too big for you."<p>

Emily smiles and looks herself up and down. Effy is still laughing. "Still can't believe he really tried to put your clothes on! No offence Emily, but you're tiny and he's a grown man. The sight of him."

Emily starts laughing slightly, "Yeah, well, he was a desperate man. He'd do anything."

Effy walks up to her, looking slightly worried. "Do you think the cops would have noticed? I mean come on, the size difference and the fact your trousers are now like shorts on him."

She shakes her head. "I parked practically right outside the door, so they wouldn't see his legs. Or shouldn't have anyway. And, I took my helmet and goggles off before I got off the bike so they would have seen what I looked like. That's why I kept telling him to put them on _before _he left this room. They would just of thought it was me, getting back on the bike and leaving."

Effy smiles. "Our little brain box, hey?"

She raises an eyebrow at her then turns to grab her bag. "Besides, if he had been caught, I'm sure we would have heard." Effy nods her head and looks out the window where the cops are still sitting. "Right, I better get off. Naomi would be wondering where i've got too. Let me know if you hear anything, yeah?"

Effy walks her to the door and nods. "Yeah, course I will. Here." She places a beany hat on Emily's head to hide her red hair so the police don't recognise her as much when she leaves. "Speak to you later."

Emily hugs her, "Bye." Then leaves the apartment, Effy locking her door behind her.

* * *

><p>The sunrise is coming up and Cook is grinning his head off as he rides the moped down a road and past a sign.<p>

_'Welcome To The Isle Of Wight"_


	8. Interrogations and threats

Naomi is sat in a small police interrogation room with a solicitor sitting next to her. She's slouched back, arms crossed and looks pissed off. Her lawyer doesn't speak as she writes things down into a book on the table as two detectives walk in, along with a uniformed police officer. Naomi looks away as the officer closes the door and stands next to it, while the two detectives sit down opposite her and lay's things out onto the table. Naomi sighs loudly and turns to give the male detective, who arrested her earlier, a cold stare.

He turns on the tape recorder and faces her, clasping his hands together on top of the table. "This interview is being tape recorded. I am Detective Sergeant Mike Shark of Bristol City Police and the other officer present is..."

The other detective speaks, not taking his eyes off Naomi. "DS Peter Travis of the same squad."

"We're in interview room three at Bristol City Police Station, this is the first interview of Miss. Naomi Campbell. Campbell, can you give us your full name for the benefit of the tape."

Naomi stays slouched back in her chair, arms folded and chewing the inside of her mouth whilst giving them both a cold stare. "Naomi Campbell."

DS Shark stares at her, then continues. "Also present is..."

Naomi's solicitor clears her throat and stops writing. "Agnus Rite. Miss. Campbell's appointed solicitor."

"The time is 800 hours on Monday 20th June 2011. This interview is being taken at Bristol City Police Station. This interview as you know is being tape recorded and it can be given in evidence if your case is brought to trial. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in Court, anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Naomi says, sounding and looking rather bored.

DS Shark sits back in his chair slightly. "Ok, Campbell. Can you tell me why at 4:46 this morning we found Mr. James Cook's mobile phone with twelve missed calls from you?"

Naomi looks at her solicitor then back at the two detectives and smirks. "No comment."

The detective sighs. "Please answer the question, Campbell."

She smiles whilst biting her bottom lip. "I don't have to and you know it."

The detective sits back and stares at her, unimpressed. "This will get you know where and it may go against you when you go to Court. And believe me, Miss. Campbell, this _will _go to trial."

Naomi shrugs, half-heartily. "So? Sue me."

The other detective leans forward in his chair. "Drop the attitude and answer the question."

"Fine," She says, sighing. "It's rather obvious. I phoned him."

DS Shark sits back up again. "_Why_ did you phone him?"

She smiles innocently at him. "Because I wanted to talk to him about the lovely weather we're having and to talk about fashion and our hair."

DS Shark is getting pissed off with her and she just raises her eyebrow up at him, challenging. "Could you tell me who else lives with you, Miss. Campbell?" Says DS Travis and Naomi calmly looks over at him.

"No comment."

"I noticed a few pictures of you with a _very _pretty redhead. She close to you?"

"No comment."

"Do you know of her whereabouts, Miss. Campbell?"

"No comment" She sighs loudly, getting bored again.

DS Travis smiles, "Hm, then maybe I should tell you that there are a few officers still standing outside your house ready to pick her up when she comes home..." DS Shark looks impressed and smiles widely at Naomi as she shoots forward in her chair, pointing at them.

"You keep her well out of this!"

"Who is she, Campbell?"

She sits back in her chair, folding her arms once again, "None of your business."

"Fine... but just so you know, she'll also be arrested for the same crimes as you. Unless you start talking." The two detectives look at one another smiling whilst Naomi watches them wide eyed.

She hesitates turning away from them but then leans into her solicitor. "Can, can they do that?" She whispers.

Her solicitor shrugs her shoulders and puts her hands out as if to say that they can do what they want, then leans in closer to Naomi and whispers back, "If you don't start talking to soon, then they'll make it worse for you. If I was you... I'd start giving them what they want. You've already told me that you didn't know anything until last night. Why lie and get into even more trouble? _Stop _protecting him Naomi, and help yourself."

Naomi watches as her solicitor sits back and carries on writing. Naomi seems to be thinking to herself for a minute then turns back to the two detectives. "Can I have my phone call now?" The two look at one another, frowning. "When I come back, i'll tell you everything I know... _All_ of it."

DS Travis shrugs and DS Shark turns back to face her, nodding. "Fine, but you only have five minutes. So make it quick. Interview terminated at 8:07."

* * *

><p>JJ is sitting at home, reading Albert a book on the sofa when Lara walks in. "Mama!" Albert shouts as she walks into the living room. JJ stops reading and looks up at her, but she doesn't look back as she picks Albert up in her arms.<p>

"Hello baby boy, have you been good?" She says, smiling down to him and hugging him close. He simply nods his head at her, smiling happily.

JJ shuts the book and sighs as he places it onto the table. "Where have you been?"

"Not now, Jonah." She walks back into the hallway and walks upstairs. He gets up and leans against the door frame and watches her disappear with Albert, hearing the bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

><p>Emily is walking down a street as her phone starts ringing. As she pulls her phone out of her pocket, she frowns at the unknown number on the screen. "He-hello?" She say's hesitantly. "Naomi?" She stops walking and looks over her shoulder, still frowning. "What do you mean you've been arrested? How?" She starts walking again and turns round the corner of their house. <em>"Shit!" <em>She quickly turns back round and leans against the wall, trying to calm down, with the phone still pressed to her ear.

"Yeah, i'm still here... No, i'm ok." She peeps her head round the corner, carefully. "Naoms, there's a load of police outside the house." Emily quickly spins back round the corner as a police officer looks over to her direction. "No, they didn't see me... Well, you could have told me they were here sooner!... Course, yeah, i'm sorry... Ok... No, i'll find a way... I'll be ok. You just... Whose that?" She starts to walk away from the house. "Oh, ok... And Naoms? I love you..." She smiles sadly then ends the phone call. With one last look over her shoulder, she starts running away from the house and into hiding.

* * *

><p>Naomi puts the phone down, her hand still on it as she smiles sadly. DS Shark walks up to her. "You ready then?"<p>

She turns round to face him, visibly upset and nods her head. He walks away and she follows him back to the interview room.

"You said you were going to tell us everything we needed to know, Miss. Campbell. I hope you do, for _your _sakes." He says as she sits back down at the table in the room, leaving the door to shut behind them.

* * *

><p>JJ is sitting in the kitchen and puts his phone down as Lara walks in. She doesn't look at him as she talks and puts the kettle on. "Who was that you were talking to?"<p>

He sits back in his chair, staring at the back of her head as she busies herself. "Effy." Lara stops what she's doing for a moment but then carries on, hoping that JJ didn't notice. But he had. "And I think you know what about, don't you?"

She bites her bottom lip and swallows loudly, then turns round to face him, leaning back onto the counter. "JJ I _had _to. I had to do _something._"

He looks back, frowning at her. "He-" JJ stops as there's a loud banging on the door.

Lara steps away from the counter and walks out into the hallway. "I'll get that." JJ shakes his head.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I know babe... I know! Seriously, though babe, you should definitely come down here... Oh shut up! You'll love it, there's loads of gays round here, you'll fit in... Wether your character's a lesbian and your not, is out of the question Brooke, you'll fit right in."<p>

Emily walks into _Katie's Fakie's _and see's Helen talking on the phone whilst filing her nails. "Oh! Talking of which, little lesbo Kelly has just walked in... better go... yeah, chow, babe! Mwah, love ya, kisses."

Emily rolls her eyes and shakes her head at Helen as she puts the phone down. "You're sister is just upstairs with a client who has the worst case of split nails and cuticles I've ever seen. And don't even get me started on those eyebrows!" Helen says, her face looking disgusted. She shakes her head, as if to get rid of the images and smiles happily at Emily. "So, what was it you wanted?"

Emily stares back at her, not amused. "I just need a quick word with her." She's about to walk upstairs where Helen quickly gets up and rushes round to stop her.

"Er, no, i'm afraid you're not allowed up there. Only authorised personnel are allowed through." She looks Emily up and down, "And your... not." She fakes a smile at her.

Emily removes Helen's arm from her, "I'm her _sister._" She takes a step on the stairs then turns round to face her again. "And for your information... my name's Emily, _not _'little lesbo Kelly'... And _you_ should take a look at your own eyebrows... _babe_." She gives her a fake smile back, then heads upstairs to Katie, leaving Helen panicking and rushing towards a mirror.

* * *

><p>Lara opens the door and stops dead, facing her is Effy, who just stares back, looking rather un-impressed. "Surprised to see me, Lara?" She says, raising her eyebrow. Lara tries to talk but can't, then she decides to shut the door on her to save her the trouble of talking but Effy stops her by putting a hand out on the closing door. Effy leans in closer to her, "I wouldn't if I was you."<p>

Lara gulps and slowly opens the door to see her properly again. Effy smiles, "That's better. Now why don't you come outside and have a little chat with me, hm?" She looks up at the sky, "Look's like it might be another nice day again." Lara stares at her, looking both confused and scared. She looks over her shoulder towards the kitchen and see's JJ standing against the doorway. He simply turns and walks away in the opposite direction.

Lara turns back to face Effy who is walking backwards, smiling at her. "Don't worry, he's given me strict instructions _not _to hurt you."

She bites her lip, nervously then finally steps outside and closes the door, before following Effy whose walking further away from the house.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're all going away? Who? Where? What about me?" Katie is sitting in a massage chair, getting upset whilst Emily is leaning against a worktop.<p>

She shrugs, "Me, Naomi, JJ and Effy. We're going to go away for a few days, but don't worry, we'll be back. Besides," She looks at the door, scrunching up her face, "You have Helen." She looks back at Katie. "And mum, dad... You'll be alright."

Katie looks at the floor, seeming sad. "But i'll miss you... _And _I don't see why i'm not allowed to go."

Emily sighs and walks over to her. "Its only for a few days, and you have to stay and run this place anyway. I'll see you next week sometime, ok?" Katie stands up and hugs her whilst nodding her head. "Good. I'll bring you a present back..."

Katie smiles and hugs her tighter. "See, I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

She shakes her head but is still smiling. "Katie, you _have _to love me anyway... I'm your sister!" As Katie walks them over to the door, Emily decides to give her sister a clue as to where she'll be staying so she could stop worrying. "Oh, and i'll be in the place that sounds as if there's a colour in it, but not the place with the tower." She looks over her shoulder and winks at her.

Katie opens the door and follows Emily down the stairs, thinking. "Oh! Yeah, I know where."

Emily smiles and nods her head. Katie pulls her in for another hug, "I'll miss you, but i'll be back before you know it."

She pulls away, "Yeah, I know. You just remember to bring me back that huge pressie, yeah babe?"

Emily smiles and waves, "Yeah, ok. See you." Then walks out the door.

Katie turns round to face Helen who is still checking her eyebrows in the mirror. "What was that about?"

She smiles happily and sits down in the chair behind the reception desk, "Oh, my sister and friends are going away on holiday, which is silly really because she's only just got back from Mexico with Naomi. But this time she's going to..." She stops and thinks for a minute. "A colour? And no tower?" Then she looks excited and spins round in her chair to face Helen, "To Blackpool!"

* * *

><p>Lara and Effy are walking through the park together. Effy has her arms folded, not looking happy whilst Lara looks rather scared still.<p>

"Why did you do it?" Effy finally asks after a moment of silence, Lara just simply shrugs her shoulders. Effy stops walking and faces her, getting angry. "Just tell me, Lara. Why did you call the cops on Cook?"

"He's a loose cannon, Eff. Someone had to do something before he done something stupid, or even killed someone."

Effy can't believe what she's hearing and shakes her head. "I can't believe you. You knew why Cook ran away, so Foster knew he wasn't alive, that way, he wouldn't be able to send the heavies round onto him and finish the job properly." Effy watches as Lara walks away from her, not wanting to hear anymore.

"He's not like what he was before, Lara!" She shouts after her. "He's changed... or at least, he's _trying _to change."

Lara shakes her head and carries on walking away from her but suddenly stops when she hears her name being shouted and turns round, panic on her face. Her eyes meet icy blue ones as Naomi comes charging towards her, Emily trying to shout her back but it's falling onto deaf ears.

"Effy, _do_ something." Emily begs her but Effy just shrugs her shoulders and carries on watching Naomi as she grabs hold of Lara and throws her up against a tree.

"JJ told _me _not to hurt her, _not _Naomi. So i'll just let her get on with it." Effy replies, standing back and watching at a safe distance.

Emily stares at Effy then runs over to Naomi, "Naomi stop! You'll go straight back to the police station!"

Naomi has her arm over Lara's neck whilst the other one is pinning her to the tree. "Are you some sort of an idiot or something? Don't you see what you've done? You could get Cook _killed, _you fucking twat!"

Lara tries to get Naomi off, but is failing miserably. Effy finally strolls up to Naomi and tugs on her shirt, "Come on Naomi, leave her. Emily's right, you don't want to end up down the nick, do you?"

Naomi smirks, "If it's for killing this bitch, then nah, I don't mind. You know how long i've been wanting to get my hands round her neck and beat the living day lights out of her." To make her point heard, she tightens her hold on Lara's neck and she struggles to breathe.

"Naomi!" Emily shouts, slightly scared and wide eyed.

Effy rolls her eyes, "For fuck's sake." She says under her breath and forces Naomi off of Lara.

Lara falls and leans against the tree, rubbing her neck and trying to breathe properly again. Effy and Emily and trying to keep a pissed off Naomi away from her. "What made you do it, Lara? You know JJ adores him. He's your son's godfather, for christ's sake. _You _could have got him killed or locked up again, and he'd never have been able to see his son again! Imagine if it was you, that _you _would never be able to see _your _son again!"

Lara starts to cry a little, "I'm sorry! I thought I was doing the right thing!"

"And what about JJ? Do you have _any _idea what this could do for him? That's if the police don't lock him up, that is. We know that you don't really like _us _that much, but JJ? You were really going to that to him? Put him through all of that on his own?"

Lara sits against the tree, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry."

Effy shakes her head this time, "Yeah, well so are we. Thanks to you, my son won't have a father as he'll either be dead, in prison or on the run for the rest of his life and we'll never know if we'll ever see him again. At least before, we knew he was safe and close to us. But now..." She looks to floor, shaking her head again. Emily puts her arm round her, keeping her close.

"Hope you're happy with what you've done." Naomi stares at her for one last time then turns around and walks away.

'Backstabber' by Ke$ha is playing as Naomi puts her hand into Emily's and the three girls start walking away from the park together, leaving Lara on her own.

_Look at what we all found out, Lookie here, what we all found out._

_That you've got a set of loose lips_

_Twisting stories all because you're jealous_

_Now I know exactly what you're all about, And this is what you're all about._

Girl, you're such a backstabber

_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker_

_And everybody knows it, And everybody knows it._

_Back, Back, Backstabber._

_Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk_

As Emily, Naomi and Effy walk away, Lara stands up and starts walking towards them. "Naomi?" All three girls stop and face her again, confused. "Why did the police let you go?"

Naomi smiles, "Because they saw right through your shit lies about Cook living with me and because i'm a much better liar then you. That's why."

Honestly, I think it's kinda funny

_That you waste your breath talking about me_

_Got me feeling kinda special really._

She's about to turn away again but stops when Lara starts talking. "And what now? What about JJ?"

Effy scoffs, "It's a bit late to be thinking about JJ now, isn't it? You _must _be seriously stupid if you think you two will have any kind of future together after this. Or even how he's even feeling right now."

Emily nods her head agreeing. "But don't worry, we'll be looking after him now, won't we?" She says, whilst looking up at Naomi.

Naomi smiles, "He's coming to stay with us for a bit. Somewhere where you _definitely_ won't be able to find us."

Effy raises her eyebrow at her, "And don't bother going back to the police because we _will _be back, and if you do then well, _no one _will be holding Naomi back next time. You can count on that."

Naomi smirks, "Goodbye Lara." She turns round and walks away with Emily.

"But what about Albert? He loves JJ like he's his own father!" Lara shouts to them.

"Well you should have thought about that first then, shouldn't have you? Bitch!" Effy smiles then turns and follows Naomi and Emily who are leaving the park. Lara sits against the tree, crying her eyes out and regretting about ever getting involved.

Girl, you're such a backstabber

_Everybody knows, Yeah_

_You're looking like a lunatic_

_And everybody knows, Yeah_

_Everybody knows._

* * *

><p>Effy, JJ, Naomi and Emily are getting ready to leave at Effy's apartment. Naomi is helping Effy by putting the last of her things into her suitcase, whilst everyone else's are already by the door, ready to be put into the taxi when it arrives.<p>

Emily puts her hand on JJ's shoulder who is looking out of the window, looking upset. "It's ok, JJ. Everything will be ok. Once we get to the Isle Of Wight and sort Cook out properly, then we can sort everything else out when we get back here. You're the first prioity, alright?"

He smiles sadly at her and nods his head. Emily smiles back and pulls him into a hug.

There's a knock on the door and Naomi goes to answer it. She opens the door but stops dead when she see's whose there.

"You ok, Naomi?" Emily shouts over.

"Er... yeah, yeah, everything's fine, Emily!" She shouts back.

Naomi blinks then blinks again to make sure she's not seeing things. "Cook?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner... My head's been in a really shitty place <em>and<em> I broke up with my girlfriend too :(**

**So i'm sorry if this update is crap, I keep reading it over and over but nothing new is coming to mind but I _do_ have something planned for the next one. Hopefully i'll be updating Do You Feel What I Feel Too soon, but work's starting to get really hectic with filming and stuff, so they'll just have to be as of when. **

**Sorry for not being more cheerful... But hopefully a few reviews will make me smile again (hint hint) :)**

**And thank you for the ones i've got already and the alerts etc, you guys are awesome! x**


	9. Gone again

"Cook?" Naomi stands staring at Cook in the doorway, looking rather confused. "What the fuck?"

He puts his arms out wide and pulls her into a tight hug. "I'm back Naomikins!" He shouts, excitedly. "The Cookie Monster has returned!"

She pulls herself out of his embrace and drags him into Effy's apartment. "Will you get in!" She says, angrily at him and looks down both ends of the corridor, hoping no one has seen him. "And keep your voice down, you twat." Satisfied no one has seen or heard him, she shuts the door and follows him in.

"Emilio man!" He shouts happily as he walks in, his arms wide. Everyone jumps and look shocked as they turn round and see him, standing in front of them. "What? Don't look too surprised to see me, will ya's."

Emily frowns at Naomi, who comes to stand next to her, shaking her head, not impressed.

"Cook, what the fuck are you doing here? You're meant to be in the Isle Of Wight." Effy says, confused. "We were coming to stay with you until everything has blown over for a bit. You're still on the most wanted list in Bristol. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet!"

He swaggers up to her and wraps an arm around her waist, "Aw, I missed ya, didn't I?"

She stands, just staring at him.

"Effy's right," JJ says. "You need to lay low, somewhere where the police won't find you. And coming back here will make it worse. They'll be coming to see anyone one of us at any minute, we need to all stick together and stay as far away from here as possible."

Cook looks at him, impressed. "Look at my old GayJay! Since when did you turn over to the dark side?"

Effy hits him in the stomach. "Will you shut up for a minute. We need to sort something out and get the hell out of here. The police haven't been to see me yet and i'm pretty sure i'll be next on the list. So, we need to get out of here quick."

Naomi nods, agreeing. "We could still get to the Isle Of Wight before they see us. It's still too risky to board a plane somewhere, or stay in England and travel someplace, so going there is the only choice."

Emily doesn't seem convinced. "I'm not sure, Naoms. I mean, what if the police already know that Cook's been there? We need to go somewhere else. Somewhere more... rural perhaps."

JJ smiles as he thinks of a place. "How about Gobbler's End? They probably won't expect us to be sleeping it out in the woods forever."

Cook laughs happily as he wonders over to him and slaps him on the back. "There we are GayJay! Well done, brilliant idea my son."

Naomi looks even more pissed off then before as she raises her eyebrows at him. "The woods? You seriously want me to rough it out in the woods for fuck knows how long?"

"Aw, come on Naomikins. It'll be fun."

"Fun? I spent almost all morning locked up trying to save your arse, to save _all _of your arses and this is how you repay me. By getting _me_ to lay _my _arse on some muddy, fucking dirty leaves in the middle of a fucking forest? For _fun_?"

Cook grins and wriggles his eyebrows at her, whilst checking out her arse. She points her finger at him as he's about to say something. "_Don't _even say a word!"

Effy clears her throat to be heard and Cook turns to face her again, whose trying not to laugh at Naomi. "Cook, don't piss her off even more. She tried to kill Lara earlier and i'm sure she'll release the rest of that pent up Campbell anger onto in if you don't shut up in a minute."

Emily sighs and sits down on the sofa, JJ follows and sits next to her. "So, where are we going to go then?"

Naomi leans against the kitchen work top and shrugs. "Not the woods, that's for sure."

"Loosen up, Blondie." Cook says as he wonders over to the fridge and gets a can of beer out. "You didn't seem to mind it that night we all went together." He looks over at Emily and grins whist knocking shoulders with her, leaning into her ear. "Or was that cause you and red shared a tent together... alone... in the woods."

She nudges him back, a disgusted look on her face. "Would you-"

"Stop it you two, this isn't getting us anywhere." Effy says, getting angry. "We need to sort something out and _fast_. We'd do it a hell of a lot quicker if you two weren't winding one another up."

"We'd also do it a hell of a lot quicker if _someone _hadn't had come back." Says Naomi as she stares at Cook with evil eyes. "You always manage to fuck everything up, don't you Cook?"

Emily sighs and gets up to stand next to her, stroking her arm to help calm her. "What's got into you, Naoms?" Naomi doesn't look at her and carries on giving Cook evil's as he wonders over to JJ and sits down next to him. "Maybe I _should _have let you loose on Lara if I knew you'd be like this."

Naomi drags her eyes off of Cook to look at Emily, her anger evaporating as soon as her eyes meet brown ones. She smiles sadly, "I'm sorry, hun. He just pisses me off sometimes." She pulls her into a hug, Emily pulls back just enough to look at her and wraps her own arms around Naomi's waist.

Emily smiles, "Nothing new there then, hey?"

Naomi can't help but smile back at the adorable, happy face in front of her, "No."

Effy's voice snaps them out of their little bubble and they look over at her as she claps her hands together, "So the woods it is then."

Naomi, still in Emily's arms, rolls her eyes. "Have we all seemed to have forgotten about a _little _something?"

Emily smiles and wraps her arms around her neck, "Aw come on, Naoms. Like Cook said it'll be fun." Emily smirks and lowers her voice, "And I can think of even more ways of making it even more fun for _you_." She winks at her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

Naomi smiles into the kiss and bites her lip. "That, I would very much like." Emily smiles excitedly at her and is about to say something else but then Naomi's face drops again. "But, no!" Emily sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. "_No_."

"Well, where?" JJ asks.

Effy starts shaking her head and walks over to place her passport into her handbag. Cook looks as if he's getting annoyed with her now, too. "Naomi, will you please fucking stop being such a twat and go. So what if you gorgeous little ass is gonna get wet." He laughs and looks at Emily, "No pun intended there, Red. Seriously Naomikins, just get over it and let's get going." He says as he throws his empty can of beer into the bin behind her.

"Fuck's sake!" Naomi says, dropping her arms from Emily. "It's not just me i'm thinking of here. Has no one else thought of someone a _lot _more smaller here?"

Emily looks hurt and slaps her on the arm. "You always said you love me small... it turns you on, especially when you see me trying to reach high up in just your shirt." Cook pisses himself laughing. "And I actually _want_ to go to the woods. It'll be an adventure."

Naomi bites her lip, "I _do _love you small." Emily raises her eyebrow, still not impressed. "Oh, for fuck's sake Emily, I didn't mean _you_." Everyone seems confused. "_Someone _small. _Someone _who can't even talk yet._ Someone _in that room." She says and points towards Effy's bedroom.

Cook actually looks upset. "Eff..." He turns to face her. "Have you got another bloke in your room?" Effy looks at him, even more confused and slowly shakes her head.

Naomi shakes her own head, not believing how stupid they are. "Yes, Cook she does," she says sighing. Effy twists round to face her, her eyes wide. "Daniel? Remember him, do you?"

Realisation suddenly dawns on Effy, "_Shit._" And she rushes into the bedroom to get him. Naomi seems gobsmacked that no one even remembered. Cook looks guilty as Effy walks out of the bedroom with a sleeping Daniel in her arms.

"And _that's _why we can't go to the woods." Say's Naomi whilst wrapping her arms around Emily again.

Cook walks up to Effy and looks down at his son, putting his finger in his small fist. "Holy shit. I completely didn't think."

Effy smiles sadly at him. "It's ok, Cook."

JJ watches them then faces Naomi and Emily. "So, where _are _we going to go?"

Cook and Effy look at Naomi as if she suddenly has all the answer's. She just shrugs her shoulders but then smiles, "Actually," she says as she takes her phone out of her back pocket. "I do have a pretty good idea of where we can go." Emily frowns as she watches her phone someone. "I'd imagine you would have packed a bag for Daniel, whilst somehow forgetting you had a son, right?" Effy nods. "Good," She says, her phone still pressed to her ear. "Why don't you all grab your bags and we'll start moving out, then."

They all walk over to the bags and pick them up, Cook taking Effy's and Daniel's as she continues holding her son, close to her and picking up her handbag off of the side. Emily looks at Naomi confused still, as she still waits for an answer on the phone.

JJ closes the apartment door behind them as they all begin to walk down the corridor, towards the lift. "So, what's the plan, Naomi?" He asks, "I can tell by your facial expressions that your concocting a master plan of some sorts."

Naomi stops him by putting her hand out to shush him and smiles, but moves the phone away from her ear as if in pain. She hesitates as she puts it back to her and relaxes a little, "Jesus, I swear you get louder every time I talk to you."

JJ looks at Emily and frowns but she just shrugs her shoulders, not knowing what's going on either.

"Listen, I have a favour to ask... It's really important, yeah... Of course you were the first person I thought about, you always are. You're _that _special... Is it ok if me, JJ and Em come and stay with you for a bit. Promise it won't be for long, and you _can't _tell _anyone _that we're with you... Yeah, it's a sort of surprise... Aw, thank you, I owe you... One more thing. Is that B&B still opposite you too?... That's great, thank you. We're on our way over now... Yeah, see you soon, bye." She hangs up the phone and enters the lift where everyone is waiting for her.

Effy looks at her with questioning eyes and Naomi smiles back, happy with herself.

"So, where is it we're going?" Emily asks, confused along with everyone else. Apart from Cook, who is too occupied with Daniel who is still asleep in Effy's arms.

Naomi stands behind Emily in the lift and wraps her arms around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder, still smiling happily.

"Panda's" She says as the lift door's closes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there was <em>nothing <em>going on in that chapter and it was tiny but well, I thought i'd let you have it ready for the next one. This is a sort of happy chapter before the next... which is one where you will ALL hate me for, i'm sure...**

**Let's just put it this way, you'll be saying goodbye to someone...**

**And loving someone as what you's wished for in your reviews _will _happen...**

**But... you won't be getting it yet! Sorry but i do have to finish writing it.**

**Oh and thank you for your lovely messages, things are ok'ish for me now, so thanking you :)**


	10. They took your loved ones

Effy, Emily, JJ and Naomi are sitting in Panda's living room with her and Thomas.

"This is such good fun!" Panda says, excitedly. "We've got the _whole_ gang back again." She looks round and her face starts to drop, "Well kind of."

Thomas puts his hand on her arm, and smiles. "It's ok, Pandora. I'm sure if Cook could be here with us, then he would be."

Everyone looks out of the corner of their eyes at one another as if to let one another know not to say anything. Naomi's eyes go slightly wide and she shakes her head slightly at JJ, who takes a deep breath and quickly looks down at the floor.

Effy also quickly looks away but looks down towards Daniel in her arms and strokes his little hand.

Thomas notices the strange behaviour from the gang but lets it go. "So, Emily, Naomi. How was your holiday?"

Emily clears her throat as she takes her eyes off of JJ, scared that he may get locked on and confess all. "Yeah, yeah, it was really good, wasn't it, Naomi." She nudges Naomi's shoulder and Naomi quickly turns to face Thomas, clearing her own throat and nodding her head over enthusiastically at him.

"Hm, What? Oh, yeah, yeah, it was _really _good. Really, really good."

Effy rolls her eyes at them. "So, erm, Panda. Tell me about you and Thommo, here." She grins and looks at Thomas who is still trying to work out what's going on.

"Me and Thomas are back together!" She says, excitedly and grabs Thomas' hand quickly, making him jump and turn his concentration back to her. Effy nods, not too surprised from the news as she remembered them at the party together a few days ago. "It's whizzer! He gave up his scholarship to be with me." She turns to face him and smiles brightly.

Effy frowns. "You gave up your scholarship to be with Panda?" Emily looks shocked at Effy, who notices and simply shrugs. "I didn't mean it like that, twat." She faces Thomas again. "You sure there isn't more to it, Thomas?"

Thomas smiles happily back and is about to reply, but Panda does it for him. "He's going to be competing in the Olympus Games!"

Thomas laughs gently. "Pandora, how many times? It's the Olympic Games."

"Oh, silly me." She says, still smiling happily not noticing that everyone has just gone into shock, their eyes wide.

Naomi slowly faces Thomas. "Wait. Did you just say... The... Olympic... Games?"

Everyone faces him and he nods, getting excited. "Yes, I am indeed going to be competing in the Olympic Games next year in London."

"Noooo way." Naomi says, eyes wide.

"Really?" Emily asks.

Effy grins and Panda nods her head, over excited now. "Isn't it amazing? My Thomas will be running against Lightning Bolt."

"Usain Bolt, Padora. _Usain_ Bolt." Thomas says, smiling at her.

Naomi stares at Thomas. "Thats..." She closes her open mouth, unable to string together a single sentence.

"Amazing." JJ says, finishing her sentece for her.

"Yes, JJ, amazing." Emily says, happily then stands up to give Thomas a hug. It triggers everyone to do the same.

"We should go and celebrate and you can tell us more about it." Naomi says as she hugs him.

Pandora jumps up, excited. "That's a great idea, Naomi. I'll just grab my shoes." She says as she rushes out the living room, in search of them.

JJ stands looking uncomfortable. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, it's just that, what with the whole thing with Coo-" Effy clears her throat at him and gives him a warning to shut up. "Oh, right yeah. Sorry, don't say anything to anyo-"

"JJ!" Emily says and he looks at her, eyes wide. "You're getting locked on."

"He does have a point though, Naomi." Effy says, looking at her.

Naomi starts putting her jacket back on, Emily doing the same. "It'll be ok, we'll only go to Uncle Keith's for a couple and then come straight back."

Effy doesn't look to sure and looks out of the window then back at her.

"Am I missing something?" Thomas says and they turn to face him. "It's just since you've got here, you have all been acting rather strange. And why do you _all _want to stay here? With Pandora?" Everyone looks at one another, not sure what to say. "I know your friend Cook is in a lot of trouble and yes, I may help you too, if I knew what was going on, but please, don't bring Pandora into anything bad. She doesn't deserve that."

Emily smiles sadly and looks down at the floor. "We're sorry, Thomas."

"It's ok, Thomas. Honest. We'll be gone before you know it. We're only going to be staying for a few days and then we'll be gone again." Effy says. "Besides, we all need a good catch up, don't we? I mean, we hardly see Panda now, since she got that job at JP Morgan."

Thomas looks at her for a moment and then smiles. "Ok, but promise me that you won't bring Panda into anything bad."

Effy smiles. "We promise."

Just then Panda comes rushing back through, wearing bright yellow wellington boots on her feet. "I couldn't find any shoes that would go with what i'm wearing so I thought these would be ok. What do ya's think? Whizzer amazing, right?"

Everyone tries not to laugh at the sight of her. She'a wearing a bring pink jacket with a purple and green top, blue trousers and her yellow wellies.

Thomas puts his arm around her and kisses her on the cheek. "You look wonderful, Pandora Moon." She smiles back at him and grabs her orange bag.

"Right, then." Naomi says, still trying not to laugh. "We ready?" Emily nods and puts her hand in hers. "Ok, let's go."

As they're leaving the house, they notice Effy still holding Daniel and standing on the doorstep, looking in the opposite direction they were going to be heading.

"Effy?" JJ asks.

She smiles at him, "It's ok, JJ. Think I might pass, you go and fun with everyone."

"You sure?" Emily asks

"Yes, i'm sure, now _go_." She replies.

Naomi bites her lip and looks over to where Effy was looking and see's the B&B where Cook is. She looks back at everyone. "You lot go, i'll catch you up in a bit." Emily looks up at her, frowning. "Go on, gorgeous. I won't be long." She gives her kiss on the lips and smiles.

Emily gives in and smiles back, "Ok." She says and follows everyone else, leaving the two girls alone on the doorstep.

Naomi turns and faces Effy again. "Why don't you just go over there?" She says, nodding her head towards the B&B.

Effy smirks. "That's what I was planning to do."

Naomi raises an eyebrow. "And what else were you planning to _do?_" Effy looks shocked. "Oh come on, it's obvious! You both fancy the hell out of each other still. You two are always flirting and shit. Just go over there and sort it out will you. While you still can."

Effy seems to be thinking then looks at Naomi, sighing. "I don't know, Naomi."

"Eff, it's obvious that he still cares for you. And he is _trying _to change and be a better person... might still take a bit of time." She adds, whilst rolling her eyes. "But you just have to look at how is with Daniel. You can see how much he changes when he's around him." She smiles at her. "He _wants _to be a good dad to his son, Eff. And I think he wants you too."

Effy stands there, taking it in then smiles. As she smiles, she nods her head. "Naomi..." Naomi chews her lip, trying not to smile back and raises her eyebrow, intrigued. Effy leans forward slightly which only makes Naomi do the same. She whispers, "Your _'gorgeous' _redhead is waiting for you."

Naomi steps back and rolls her eyes, not impressed and looks over her shoulder to see everyone waiting at the end of the street, on the corner with Emily. She faces Effy who is smirking at her, amused. "Not funny. Just fucking go and get him will you."

With that she turns and starts heading towards Emily, who puts her hand out for her to take.

Effy watches them go, smiling. Once they've gone, she turns to look back up towards that B&B and sighs, shaking her head. "Come on little man, lets get you inside, yeah?" She says, hugging Daniel close to her. Then she walks inside the house, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Naomi is standing outside Uncle Keith's have a smoke whilst everyone is inside, drinking. She takes her last drag and is about to round the corner but stops suddenly when she hears Lara. She looks round the corner and see's her talking on the phone.<p>

"Yeah, it's the B&B... Yes, like I said, that's where you'll find him... Ok, thank you... Bye."

Naomi stands watching her, gobsmacked.

Lara puts her phone back into her bag just as she's turning round and is about to head into the pub. Naomi quickly rushes into the pub before she see's her and into the toilets.

Once inside, she locks herself into a cubicle and pulls out her own phone, dialling a number as she does so. "Come on, come on." She says, impatiently. "Pick up, pick up, pick up-" She jumps up, "Oh Effy! Listen, this is really, really important... No! I didn't just shag Em... Just shut the fuck up and listen. Lara has just told someone where Cook is, I think it might have been the filth again... I don't know how she knows, she just does, now go! ...Yeah, let me know... Right, bye."

She ends the call and leans back against the wall, realising a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Effy ends the call and rushes to the living room window just as 5 police cars turn up, sirens blaring, along with armed officers and riot vans.<p>

She panic's and rushes outside, Daniel in her arms, just as they start to raid the B&B.

* * *

><p>Cook is sitting in his room, high on weed as the armed officers force their way in, the door smashing open, their guns trained on him.<p>

"Armed Police! Get down on the floor with your hands on your head!"

Cook sits back in his chair, eyes wide, trying to take it all in. "Fuuuuck" Is all he manages to say.

"On the floor! Hands on your head! Else we'll shoot!" The officer shouts again as he approaches him carefully, his gun still trained on him.

"Alright. Shit man." Cook says and stands up slowly before laying on the floor, doing as he was told. "Fucking hell. How the fuck did ya's find me?"

The officer ignores him as he signals two officers behind him to cuff him. They lower their guns and do so.

"Oi, be careful not to hurt the Cookie Monster!" He says as they forcefully pull his arms behind his back and cuff him before pulling him back up so he's standing in front of the main police officer again whilst being frisked over quickly by another. "Woah, careful you don't hurt the lil Cookie Monster an' all."

He grins and as the officer looks at him disgusted.

"Get him out of here!"

* * *

><p>Naomi rushes back outside and grabs hold of Lara by the hair and slams her hard against the brick wall outside the pub. She pins her against the wall and holds her tight around the neck as she punches Lara in the face, breaking her nose. "That's for Cook!"<p>

She knees her in the stomach. "And that's for Daniel!"

She pulls her away and then throws her against the wall, watching as she falls onto the floor, bleeding, before kicking her in the ribs and stomach. Lara tries to wrap herself up into a ball to protect herself as she screams out in pain.

Once Naomi has finished her assault on her she leans down and pulls her bloodied face up to meet hers. She leans in close, "And that was from me." She says through gritted teeth.

She lets her go by throwing her head away from her and it cracks off the pavement with force. Naomi stands up and backs away from her, looking disgusted.

"Naomi?"

Naomi freezes and gulps out loud. She slowly looks over her shoulder to see Emily looking petrified. Naomi looks down at her bloodied hands and starts to shake her head. She looks back up to see Emily staring down at Lara, who is laying on the floor in sheer pain then back up at Naomi, tears in her eyes.

"What the fuck have you done?"

Naomi takes a step back, away from her and Emily slowly begins to shake her head. Naomi nods her head just as slow as she takes yet another step away from Emily. Emily mouths the words no but it's too late as Naomi begins to turn.

"No. Don't you _dare _run away! Don't you _dare _do what you used to do!"

"I'm sorry." Naomi whispers back to her as tears fall down her face.

Emily begs her with her eyes but Naomi turns and runs away just as sirens can be heard in the distance. Emily stands rooted on the spot as she watches Naomi run away from her.

* * *

><p>'What The Water Gave Me' from Florence + The Machine is playing as Naomi runs through some sand dunes, tears falling from her eyes as Emily tries to run after her, shouting her name over and over again to stop but still, Naomi keeps running.<p>

Ocean waves can be heard and Naomi slides down the sand bank and starts running along a beach towards the sea. Emily stops, out of breath and watches her, confused. Then she realises that Naomi isn't going to stop as she continues to head straight towards the water. Panic etches itself across her entire face. "_Naomi!_"

_Time it took us, To where the water was  
>That's what the water gave me<br>And time goes quicker, Between the two of us  
>Oh, my love, don't forsake me<br>Take what the water gave me._

Effy stands in the street cradling Daniel in her arms as she screams out Cook's name, tears falling heavily from her eyes. Cook looks over at her and mouths, "I love you" as he's lead to a police car by two officers either side of him, his hands in handcuff's._  
><em>

_'Cause they took your loved ones_  
><em>And returned them in exchange for you<em>  
><em>But would you have it any other way?<em>  
><em>Would you have it any other way?<em>  
><em>You could have had it any other way.<em>

Lara stands, battered and bruised at the other end of the street, watching as Cook gets into the car and an officer shuts the door, locking him in.

_'Cause she's a crueller mistress_  
><em>And the burden must be met<em>  
><em>But oh, my love, don't forget me<em>  
><em>I let the water take me.<em>

The sirens and lights of the police car go off and Lara continues to watch it as it drives off, past Effy who falls to floor, crying out after Cook still. JJ bends down to her, in shock himself but tries to console her. Lara also sits down on the edge of the curb, tears falling as she watches JJ with Effy and Daniel.

_Lay me down_  
><em>Let the only sound<em>  
><em>Be the over flow<em>  
><em>Pockets full of stones<em>

_Lay me down_  
><em>Let the only sound<em>  
><em>Be the overflow.<em>

Emily drags Naomi out of the sea, both are soaking wet from the water. She lays her down on the sand and falls down next to her, exhausted. Naomi doesn't say anything, she just stares up at the sky, breathing heavily and not taking anything else in. Emily looks down at her then turns to face the ocean.

_Lay me down_  
><em>Let the only sound<em>  
><em>Be the over flow<em>  
><em>Pockets full of stones<em>

_Lay me down_  
><em>Let the only sound<em>  
><em>Be the overflow.<em>

Naomi takes Emily's hand in her's and Emily lays down next to her on the beach. She mirrors Naomi's position and looks up at the sky. Neither one says anything.

After a few moments of silence, Naomi slowly turns her head and looks at Emily.

"Marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? Thanks :)<strong>

**Thank you for the ones i've got already. I do read them hence why I let Naomi beat the living delights out Lara; You asked for it so you got it... (no pun intended, sorry Lara!)**

**I guess I added yet another little surprise too. Will she say yes, or will she say no? It's Skins, anything can happen...**


	11. Maybe not today, But theres always tomor

"Marry me?"

Emily's still looking up at the sky whilst Naomi carries on watching her, not sure what to do. Then Emily sighs whilst taking her hand out of Naomi's. She sits up, pulling her legs up towards her and crosses her arms on top of her knees as she looks out across the ocean in front of her, thinking.

Naomi stays lying on the sand, watching her. "Em?" Emily still doesn't respond, let alone move.

As Naomi chews on her bottom lip nervously, Emily turns her head to face her. She then smiles sadly at her and shakes her head, "No." She whispers.

She stands up and starts to walk away, leaving Naomi laying on the beach, watching after her, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Effy is still holding Daniel in her arms as JJ tries to comfort her through her tears. As she looks up at him, she see's Lara sitting on the curb at the far end of the street over JJ's shoulder. She clears her throat and wipes away her tears, taking a deep breath as she holds Daniel out to him.<p>

"JJ, could you go and take Danny boy inside for me?" She says as she stands, passing him into JJ's awaiting hands.

"Er... are you sure? It's just that you will be feeling very emotional and possibly quite stressed right now, let alone be in shock too. I think I should stay with you."

She smiles at him, "I'm ok, JJ. Honest. Now go and take my boy inside, will you? I'll be ok once I get some fresh air and a walk."

JJ looks at her for a moment. "Ok," He eventually says after giving her a quick look over. "But if you need me, i'll be right inside with everyone, ok?"

She nods her head. "Ok. Thanks, JJ."

He nods back at her and looks down at Daniel, smiling. "Come on then, let's go and find some toys to play with, yeah?"

Effy stands watching him as he walks back into Panda's, talking and playing with her son. Once they've disappeared inside, she turns to look at Lara again.

Lara stiffens as she starts to walk closer to her. It's not until Effy is towering above her that she eventually stands up.

"Well, looks like Naomi did a good job. Shame she let you walk away after though." Effy says as she looks her up and down, disgusted. "Me on the other hand, would have made sure you wouldn't be walking at the very least."

Effy walks forward, making Lara walk backwards away from her but she eventually hits the brick wall behind her. She puts her hands up to try and push Effy away and turns her face away but Effy still leans forward, close to her face. "Please, Effy..."

Effy smirks, "Please Effy, what?"

Lara still has her face turned away from her. "Please don't. I have a little boy."

Effy moves back a little, laughing. "Oh, _you _have a little boy, do you? And what about me, Lara? Don't I have one too?"

Lara drops her hand as tears start falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She says quietly.

Effy stops laughing and looks back at her, serious again. She frowns and takes another step forward again. "Sorry, I didn't quiet get that. What did you say?"

Lara sniffs and wipes away her tears, "I'm sorry."

Effy snorts, "No you're not. If you were truly sorry then you wouldn't have phoned the police for a second time. You would have thought about what you were doing." She takes a step towards her, so Lara is pushed up against the wall. "Maybe... We should stop this from happening again." She puts a hand out onto the wall and leans onto it, making her lean into Lara even more. Lara flinches as Effy softly strokes her face with her other hand and smiles. "Maybe... We should stop you from talking ever again."

Lara cries, "I'm sorry, Effy. I'm so, so sorry."

Effy grabs her neck and pushes her face up to look straight into her eyes. "Lara-"

Suddenly Effy is pulled away backwards by Naomi. "Fucking leave her to rot, Eff." She says over her shoulder.

Effy pulls her wrist back out of Naomi's grasp, annoyed, making Naomi stop and spin round to face her. "What the fuck, Naomi? You seriously don't want me to finish off the job _you_ started?"

Naomi sighs, "Yes, Effy, that's exactly what i'm saying." She looks at Lara, who is an emotional wreck on the floor and in pain. "She's destroyed all of us, but don't let her have one up on you." She faces her again and notices that she's even more confused. "Don't let her put you in prison as well as Cook. She'll only do the one thing she's good at and call the cops. She's put Cook back behind bars and she'll only put you in there too if you go and beat the shit out of her... even if she does deserve it."

Effy carries on staring at her, frowning. She eventually shakes her head, "Sorry Naomi, but she deserves everything she gets."

She's about to turn back round and head towards Lara again, but Naomi stops her and keeps her hands on her arms to stop her from moving any closer. "You do that then both you and Cook will be locked up. Who will look after Daniel then?"

Effy stops trying to escape Naomi and stands still. Naomi turns her round and smiles, "Go back inside and be with your son."

"But what about you?" She asks.

Naomi shrugs, "Don't you worry about me, Stonem."

Effy shakes her head. "She'll put you away instead though, won't she? She's a bitch, she'll try and get her own back on what you've already done to her."

Naomi bites her bottom lip and looks over her shoulder at Lara, then turns back. "Like I said, don't worry about me."

"And what about Emily?"

Naomi frowns. "What about her?"

"Well-" Effy stops and looks around her. "Hold on, _where is _Emily_?"_

"I don't know, Eff." Naomi says, sighing. She shakes her head, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I've screwed up again, no thanks to Miss. Bitch here." She looks over at Lara who is trying to stand up, but is still in pain. "Think she's leaving me for good."

Effy looks gobsmacked. "But you two are great. You both got all over that shit before."

Naomi shakes her head. "I wasn't thinking about what I was doing with Lara. It wasn't until I heard Emily that I stopped. If it wasn't for her, then maybe Lara would be dead right now." Effy is listening to her, but not taking much sense of it all. "I ran, ran away when I should have stayed. But..." She sighs. "Emily came after me. I realised then, after she pulled me back that she'd always be there. Whenever I run away, she'll always run after me. Bring me back and make me see sense."

"But... Naomi where is she now? None of this is making sense."

Naomi takes a deep breath to stop the tears. "_She_ got up and walked away this time."

Effy shakes her head. "_You _should have gone after her this time."

"I couldn't, Eff. I proposed to her, after what I just done. What kind of person does that?" Effy's eyes go wide with shock. "She said no and walked away." She wipes a tear away from her eye and laughs slightly. "It wasn't exactly how I planned on popping the question, believe me."

Effy stares at her, still in shock. "You were going to propose to her?"

Naomi smiles, "Yeah, I was. But it's too late now." She says and looks down at the floor. "I've completely fucked things up this time, haven't I?"

Effy stokes her arm and shakes her head. "No, you haven't. You need to go and find her. Tell her and start again." Naomi looks up at her. "Maybe not today, but there's always tomorrow. She loves you and I know how much you love her. So go and find her will you?"

Naomi bites her lip and smiles. "Ok." She looks over Effy's shoulder and see's all the police cars and officers still in the street. "Now go inside, i'll sort this one out."

Effy nods, "Alright, but after that, you go and find her. We're going to head home later. Now the police have Cook, I doubt they'll be too interested in us. We _may _have to go into questioning, but, well, I doubt we'll be wanted or even needed now they have their man." She says, smiling.

Naomi smiles back, "I'll make my own way home. Take care." She hugs Effy.

"You too, Campbell." Effy says, hugging her back. She lets go and smiles sadly at her then turns back round and heads towards Panda's home.

Naomi stands watching her for a moment then takes a deep breath. She turns round and see's Lara walking away. "Oi!" She shouts, anger spreading across her face. "I've not finished with you yet." She says as she starts making her way towards Lara.

* * *

><p>Emily stumbles down a street whilst crying. She turns a corner and opens the door to <em>Katie's Fakies.<em> She lets the door slam shut behind her and stands in the middle of the salon, crying her eyes out still.

Katie is sitting behind the desk reading a magazine and spins round in her chair to face her. As she looks up to see her sister, she drops the magazine and rushes up to her.

She pulls her close to her, "Oh my God! Emily, what's wrong? I thought you were going away."

Emily pulls her sister close to her, "I, I was. Naomi, she... she..." Emily gives up trying to talk and breaks down in her sisters arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There was you lot thinking Emily would say yes. I <em>did <em>say that anything could happen!**

**Really not happy about this one as I hit a writers block. Pretty sure that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter too, but I just have to write as and when at the minute as work is getting crazy at the moment. But i'll try and make up for it in the next one. Think you'll like it!**

**That said, this story will be coming to an end soon. Don't know how soon, but there's a possible 2-3 chapters left :( Sorry but it is meant to be a Skins Movie, therefore it can't go on forever. May bring it back at a later date, with how they've moved on from where I end it, not sure yet.**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love reading them as they make my day, so please feel free to leave plenty more x**


	12. Time to say goodbye

Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson is playing as Thomas is seen running through different area's and streets in the City of Bristol whilst Naomi is at home, in her kitchen crying while washing her hands... trying to get blood off of them.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away  
>I've got to get away from the pain you drive in the heart of me<br>The love we share seems to go nowhere  
>And I've lost my light, Now I toss and turn<br>I can't sleep at night._

Thomas turns the corner of a street, round a building and then starts to carry on running through the park while two police officers get out of a parked police car outside JJ's house.

Naomi is still at home, trying to stem her crying whilst drying her hands on a towel as she walks into the living room. She wipes her tears away and finds that Emily still hasn't returned home.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
>Now I run from you<br>This tainted love you given  
>I give you all a boy could give you<br>Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
>Tainted Love.<em>

Thomas runs out of the park and carries on running up a narrow street where he eventually comes to a stop. He bends down as if to rest and to catch his breath back from his early morning run. As he looks back up, something catches his eye and he frowns. He slowly starts walking towards it and quickly looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is watching him.

Naomi throws the towel down and goes upstairs, upset that Emily never came back home and angry at what she's done.

_Now I know I've got to run away _  
><em>I've got to g<em>_et away _  
><em>You don't really want anymore from me to make t<em>_hings right_  
><em>You need someone to hold you tight <em>  
><em>Do you think love is to pray?<em>  
><em>But I'm sorry, I don't pray that way.<em>

Cook is lead down a corridor by two officer's as people around him watch him closely. The officer's lead him into a room and watch him as he walks in and sits on the bed. He looks up and watches them as they close a door behind him as they leave. It's not until he hears the door being locked on the outside that he sighs and lays down on the bed in his prison cell.

Thomas bends down and carefully picks up a silver blade, covered in blood that was laying on the pavement underneath a bush and looks at it, looking unsure on what to do with it. He looks back over his shoulder and stands up before walking back up the street and turns a corner. He stops still as he's faced with a street that is cornered off with police tape. The street is full of police officers, forensic's and bystanders looking shocked at what has happened there.

Thomas stands watching, shocked by what he sees and looks down at his hand where the knife is. He takes a deep breath and slowly walks over to a police officer and ever so carefully shows him the blade so not to surprise the officer. The officer nods as Thomas points to where he found it. Another officer takes the bloodied knife from him for examination and leads him to a police car.

_I love you though you hurt me so_  
><em>And now I'm gonna pack my things and go!<em>

Two police officer's slowly walk up to Lara and JJ's front door. Once they've reached it, they look at each other with sad smiles and remove their helmets. The male officer takes a deep breath then knocks on the door.

After a few moments, JJ opens the door, falling over a box as he does so.

"You alright, Sir?" The woman officer asks with concern as JJ holds onto the doorframe to stop himself from falling over completely.

"Oh hello, officers. Yes, thanks, just packing up to leave and tripped over my boxes. It's quite hard to look after a little boy whose taking everything out of the boxes whilst you're trying to pack away your rockets and comic books."

The officers look at one another, looking unsure on what to do.

"Are _you _alright?" Asks JJ, now seeming a little concerned for _them. _"It's only boxes, I shouldn't hurt myself too much."

The woman officer smiles slightly then takes a deep breath. "Sir, are you Mr. Jonah Jeremiah Jones?"

JJ smiles brightly. "Yes, that's me. Although everyone calls me JJ as it's short for Jonah Jones."

The officer bites her lip and looks at the other officer as if for help. He looks at JJ and signal's inside. "Sir, may we come in please?"

JJ starts to look worried. "Has something happened? Usually when police officers ask to come in, it's when something bad has happened, or is about to happen. Are my family and friends all okay? Has Cook managed to escape again?"

The male officer puts his hand out to stop him from talking anymore. "Sir? Please?" He asks, almost close to pleading.

JJ swallows hard and nods as if trying to calm himself. "Sorry, yes, of course. Come in." He holds the door open for them and lets them in. "Careful of the boxes." He says as they step over them. "And the lil man." He smiles as he picks up Albert. "Come on you, lets go in the living room where you can play with even more rockets, yeah?" He says to him as he carries him through and plops him down onto the sofa where there's rockets, planets and anything to do with space on the seat next to him.

Once he's made sure that Albert will be safe and happy, he gets up and walks back into the hallway where the officers are waiting. "Come on through." He says as he walks through to the kitchen. "Would you like some mango juice? It usually helps me when I'm getting overstressed."

The officer's smile at one another but decline his officer.

"Mr. Jones, would you like to take a seat?" Asks the woman officer, kindly.

JJ sits down nervously, the officers following suit. "_Now_ I know this is serious."

The female officer looks at the other officer then back at JJ and breathes out slowly, as if preparing herself for what she's about to say. Knowing that this young lad's life is about to change.

"Mr. Jones, we believe you're the boyfriend of a Miss. Lara Lloyd?"

JJ nods. "I was. We broke up earlier today."

She glances at the male officer then back at JJ. "Mr. Jones, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but it's not good news I'm afraid."

JJ closes his eyes and remains quiet.

"Lara died a few hours ago."

His eyes shoot open but he still doesn't say anything. He just stares at them, sadness clear in his eyes.

The male officer remains quiet, letting the softness of the woman's voice do the talking, hoping it's calmer to this lad then what his would be.

"The paramedics tried to resuscitate her but they were too late. There was simply nothing more they could do. I'm ever so sorry, Mr-" She smiles sadly. "JJ."

The male officer gets up and gets a glass of water, then hands it out to JJ. He takes its appreciatively and takes a couple of sips. As he places it down he looks back up at the officers. "Do you know how she-" He stops, not being able to bring himself to say the words out load.

The woman looks at the male officer as if for guidance and he takes over. "It was an unlawful attack. We're looking for her attacker as we speak."

He wipes his nose as he starts feeling the tears fall. "So she was murdered?"

The officer nods. "Yes."

JJ nods too, finally letting his tears fall.

* * *

><p>Naomi grows angry. "I <em>didn't <em>kill her!"

"Oh, come on Naomi! We both know I left you to go after her!" Effy shouts back.

"Yeah, and it still doesn't mean I killed her!" Naomi and Effy stare at one another, neither one backing down. Naomi sighs. "Yes, I admit that I wanted to rip her fucking face off and kill her, but it doesn't mean that I physically _did!_"

Effy shakes her head. "So you're really telling me that you went after her, threw a few punches and then just left her there on the street?"

"Yes!"

Effy doesn't look like she believes a word she's saying. "So, you beat her up and left her. Ok." Naomi frowns. "So what weapon did you use then? Hm?"

Naomi looks even more confused. "What? I didn't use _anything!_ I punched her a few times, maybe even kicked her, but I didn't hit her with anything else, I swear!" Effy carries on starring at her. Naomi starts to look a little worried. "Effy, I need you to believe me. This shit is bad, _really _bad. I _didn't _kill her. She was still breathing when I left, you gotta believe me."

Effy bites her lip and then slowly starts to nod. "I do." She whispers.

Naomi breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Effy sits down. "The police won't though."

She closes her eyes. "I know. I could get sent away with this and it wasn't me. I swear it wasn't me. I might have wanted to kill her but I stopped because flashes of Albert popped into my head and I couldn't do that." She sits down next to Effy. "So I stopped and done what I do best..."

Effy looks at her sadly. "You ran."

Naomi nods, not looking at her as tears fall from her cheeks. "No one's going to believe me. No one. I'm such a fucking cunt, arsehole, bastarding twat-" She gets herself worked up again, shouting horrible things about herself but Effy pulls her into a hug, holding her tight.

"Hey, shush, shush." She whispers, holding her and stroking her back softly. "It's ok, let it out."

After a few moments, Naomi is still in Effy's arms finally calming down, her cheeks wet from crying and her throat sore. She sniffles as she pulls away and looks up at Effy. "I'm sorry."

Effy smiles sadly. "Don't be, I think I'd be a wreck too." Naomi smiles and wipes her eyes. "And you're not a fucking cunt or an arsehole, Naomi... You're just a bastarding twat." She says smiling and Naomi giggles back.

"I'm a fucking mess." She replies.

Effy looks at her and gently moves a stray hair from Naomi's face. "But you're _our _mess. And we're going to be there for you and prove that you didn't do this."

Naomi shakes her head. "How though? JJ is never going to want me to see him again as he'll blame me for this. And as for Emily? I... I don't think she ever wants to see me again either and I just can't bear that."

"You still have me, Cook, Thomas and Panda Pops." She looks at Naomi and grabs hold of her hand. "Emily still loves you. You just have to sort everything out again and when you do, don't you dare think about fucking it up again Campbell 'cause I swear you'll lose her for good and you'll be fighting me off of you for ruining the best thing you've ever had."

Naomi smiles at her. "Thanks, Eff."

Effy smiles back and pulls away. "No problem. Now, come on. We need to sort this big mess out first."

* * *

><p>Thomas walks up to Pandora's home and lets himself in. "Pandora?" He asks out loud to see if she's home as he sets the house keys down on the side and starts taking his trainers off. "Pandora?" He asks again, surprised that she still hasn't come bouncing out from behind a door to greet him.<p>

He walks through to the living room, feeling a little worried and concerned but stops in the doorway when he sees her laying on the sofa, crying.

He walks over and bends down to sit on the floor whilst taking her hand in his. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She tries to talk through her tears. "It's... It's..." She sniffs as she tries to calm herself as Thomas stands and sits on the sofa when she sits up and he puts his arms around her, protectively. "It's Lara. She's been butchered, Thomo. She's gone."

Thomas looks surprised. "Lara? Lara's died?"

Panda nods, "Yeah, last night. They got to her this morning but she was already dead. Poor JJ phoned to let us know but you were out." She wipes her cheeks where the tears have dropped down from her eyes and she looks at him, frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

He shakes his head, still in shock. "Something has happened up on Main Street. I found a bloodied knife and handed it in to the police. They took me to the station to take my fingerprints to eliminate me from their enquiries as I was the one who found it." He looks at her and gently moves a strand of stray hair from her face and wipes away a lone tear. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, Pandora."

She smiles sadly and she hugs him. "Thats okay Thomo. That's where she was found, you may have helped find her killer." She starts crying again. "Poor JJ and Albie."

* * *

><p>Effy walks down a corridor and joins a queue before being searched for a 3rd time since she arrived at HMP Bristol. Her patience starting to wear a little thin.<p>

After she's been searched she gets told of the rules of the prison, what she can and can't do and where the locker is as she's not allowed to take anything in with her apart from a _very _small amount of change. She even has to bite her lip to stop her from saying something when she's told that she has to even put her watch and ear rings into her locker too. Like someones going to be able to hang themselves with a wrist watch for fucks sake!

Finally though, after what feels like her whole morning has been wasted, she's allowed to go though one more barred gate where she's brought into a room full of men in brightly blue coloured bibs, sitting at a table each.

Even though their backs are turned against her, she feels each pair of male eyes watching her closely as she walks past them to get to the one man she's come to see. Cook.

As soon as he sees her, he's up and out of his chair in no time to give her a huge hug and a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

A guard walks past them and clears his throat in a way of reminding them that they're not allowed to get close to one another. Effy looks at the guard disgusted as she takes a seat opposite Cook, who also sits down.

"Fuck. Anyone would think this place houses terrorist's and mad, hungry-"

Cook cuts her off but grins. "Well it is a fucking prison, Effy man. You know, even Gary Glitter was a former inmate here, back in 1999." He says and he looks rather proud that he knows something about the place and the people who have been sentenced there.

She smiles and takes in his appearance. "Blue is definitely your colour, Cookie Monster."

He smiles again and looks down at his bib. "Feel like they're gonna throw me out into the yard at any time and order me to play fucking hockey or summet, with this bloody thing on." He then turns serious and faces her. "How are you anyways? Hows my boy?"

She looks at him carefully and knows right then, that deep down, he's finding it hard to deal with. Being stuck in the same place, with the same people all the time would make anyone go mad, let alone him.

She smiles back at him though and starts to pull something out of her pocket. "Your boy's ok, Cook." She places something onto the table and he looks down at it sadly, but he smiles anyway as he picks it up.

"They don't let you bring anything in. Anything that _you_ might have even asked for they have to check and it stays with them until the governor or whoever agrees for you to have it. But," She says as she watches him look at the picture of their baby boy, Daniel. "They let me give you that to keep."

As he admires the picture, she carries on talking. "And I know you'll miss him but I can bring him in to visit. Even when one of the other's come, he can come in with them so you don't have to miss him as much."

He looks up with sad eyes, "Eff, about that..."

She continues talking, ignoring that fact that he's spoken. "And we _will _visit you, Cook. _All _of us. Me, JJ, Emilio..."

"Effy." He says sighing as he lays the picture back down onto the table.

"I'll just have to watch that Naomi doesn't thump one of the officers when she's being searched. You know what she'll be like."

"I don't-" He tries to talk again, but Effy keeps on talking.

"And you... Well I read that the prison has workshops, so that'll keep you busy until our visits. And they even do employment training with you too."

"Effy," He says more forcefully and she stops to face him. He realises that she was only talking so much to stop herself from getting upset, but he _needs _to tell her. "Effy, I don't want you or the rest of the gang to come and visit. Let alone Danny Boy. Seeing you here now is great, don't get me wrong, but I know that as soon as you go and start walking back out that gate again, I'll..." He shakes his head. "It'll be too much for me."

Effy closes her eyes and takes a breath to stop herself from crying.

"And you're right, they _do _do workshops and shit in here, only it won't be to keep me busy for visits. It'll to keep me busy to stop me from getting into even more shit. But I _will_ do it because I _want _to keep my head down and get the fuck out of here as soon as I can."

Effy frowns at him but smiles. "What have you done with the real Cook?"

He grins back. "Still me, Eff. Just older and uglier. And also have a son to think about now too, ain't I? Which ain't a lot of help when I'm stuck in here I know, but my lawyer says that if I keep my head down, don't play up, do some courses and try to work towards something, then it'll all help towards getting my sentence reduced. I may only have to do half me sentence and then I'll be back out." He picks up the photo of Daniel and smiles up at her. "Be back with you and my boy again."

She stares back at him and can't help but let the tears fall. "You mean that, Cook? You'll do that for us? And be there for us?"

He grins back. "A man of me word, Eff. You know that."

She swallows back her tears and nods her head as if to convince herself. She then clears her throat and smiles. "Courses, eh? What sort of courses do they do in a Category B Men's prison, then?"

He smiles and tries not to laugh his head off. "The fucking prison provides courses in inter-personal skills and enhanced thinking!"

She giggles along with him. "Fuck. Good luck to them when they see you then. I'd pay to see that!"

* * *

><p>Thomas walks into the living room and hands Panda a cup of coffee before sitting next to her on the sofa, putting a comforting arm around her. She takes the cup and leans into him, sipping onto the hot drink.<p>

"Feeling better, Pandora?" He asks.

She just nods as she sniffs and takes another sip from her cup.

"JJ will be fine." He says, trying to give her some comfort, knowing that she's worried about him. "And he loves Albert like his own. He'll take good care of him."

She places the cup down on the table and faces him. "Can we go and see him, Thomo. Please? He'll need someone and I didn't think until now. We should go and help him, Thomo. He's all alone."

Thomas smiles and takes her hand into his. "Of course, we'll go and see him. And if he wants, why don't we get him to stay here the night too?"

She smiles. "I'd like that and I think he'll want that too."

She goes to get up to get ready but Thomas still has his hand in hers and stops her. "Pandora, I have something that I really need to tell you."

She turns round to face him, frowning.

* * *

><p>Emily walks out of Uncle Keith's pub and starts to head home. It's not until she's a couple of streets away that she sees Naomi looking at her on the pavement opposite. She looks surprised that she's seen her here just as much as her as she notices that she's stopped walking.<p>

Emily shakes her head then starts to carry on walking, trying to ignore the fact that Naomi's there even though her heart is telling her to go over to her. It's not long though until she hears her running up behind her and hearing that voice calling her name.

"Emily, wait." Naomi says as she manages to catch up with her, slightly out of breath.

She carries on walking and keeps her eyes ahead of her.

"Emily, please. We need to talk." Naomi whines, almost pleading with her.

Emily stops and turns to face her. "Yes, we need to talk Naomi, but I really don't want to see you right now. Just..." She shakes her head and starts walking away again. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Emily." She says as she starts following her again. "Can you just stop for a minute?"

Emily finally stops again and turns to face Naomi. Naomi looks back at her but gets a raised eyebrow in response, almost challenging her. "Well, come on then, let's hear it. I'm waiting." Naomi frowns. "What? You're not going to give me a whole, 'I love you Em, please forgive me I didn't mean it' speech? Oh no, cause I forgot. It's a bit more serious then that now isn't it Naomi Campbell? You're a murderer, aren't you?"

She's about to turn away but Naomi grabs her by the elbow and spins her back round face to her. "_Yes_, I love you and _yes_ I want you to forgive me for whatever shit i've done but _no_, I'm _not_ a murderer Emily. That you've got to believe."

Emily looks at her then down at her arm before shrugging her hand away.

Naomi sighs. "Em, I've truly fucked things up, I know. It seems like every time I try to make things right, the worse it gets instead." Emily finally seems to be listening as she seems to be too tired to fight anymore.

"You know, Effy gave me some really good advice today." Naomi takes a deep breath then turns to face Emily. "She said that we're to live each day like it's our last because each day is a gift and everything that has happened in the past few days have proven that."

She turns and looks sad as she thinks about Lara. "I may not have liked Lara lately and I may have used the feelings that I felt about us effect what happened last night. Lara pissed me off big time and I really felt like I had to let out. Yeah, I wanted to hit her and I did. I just, she..." Naomi turns to face Emily again. "I just wanted to hit her the once and let her know that we're all close friends, like a great big family. We stick together and if anyone tries to hurt the other, then we fight back to protect one another."

Naomi wipes a few tears from her eyes. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

Emily finally softens a little as she realises that Naomi is almost hitting rock bottom and goes to put her hand on Naomi's shoulder but stops herself, remembering that Naomi has hurt her and isn't sure that she can trust her anymore. Instead she folds her arms and looks down at the floor, not wanting to look into those luscious blue eyes as she'll just want to hug her and want to make everything better again. She knows that Naomi is opening up without fighting and shouting, so it's best to just let her carry on, as heartbreaking as it is to see her fighting with her emotions that Emily knows she finds hard to deal with.

"It was like something inside of me snapped and it took over me. It was as if everything just came together at once and when I hit her, I couldn't stop. Christ, it was like every time I hit out, the better I felt." Naomi frowns. "It was as though it wasn't me. It was someone else." She turns to face Emily, confusion all over her face. "I would never have done that to you. Not to you, not to anyone... _no_ one."

Emily stands still, listening. Unsure on what to do or say. Naomi looks away again.

"It wasn't until she was laying on the floor not moving that I stopped, finally realising what I was doing. I started to panic and was going to run but Albert flashed into my mind. I've just beaten up his mother, for fucks sake. I wasn't in the right frame of mind."

Emily looks at her, concerned. "What did you do Naomi?"

She wipes her tears, "Checked to see she was breathing, which she was, then ran to a phone box and phoned for an ambulance. I stayed with her until I heard the sirens then ran."

Emily frowns, "You stayed with her?"

Naomi nods, "Yep, she was still breathing when I left. You have to believe that."

She shakes her head. "Naomi. The person who attacked her had also knifed her! If you left when the ambulance was almost there, then how could anyone else have had a chance to have killed her?"

Naomi looks angry and upset at the same time. "Em, are you saying that you don't believe me? Jesus! I'm telling you the truth! She was breathing when I left! The ambulance would have been around 10 minutes or less away!"

Emily sighs. "I want to believe you, really I do, okay? And I do believe you up to now. I also know that you're a good person deep down, you even stayed with her after what you had done." She shakes her head trying to think, "Fucking hell, Naomi... 10 minutes? You seriously expect me to think that in those 10 minutes, someone else came by, murdered her and then left without anyone else seeing them? Can you not see why I'm finding that just a little bit hard to believe?"

She closes her eyes, the tears trickling down her cheeks. As she opens them again, she turns to face Emily. "You? You of all people honestly think I'd murder someone? Fuck Em, when would I have even gotten hold of a knife? I've never walked around with one and I won't start to either. I thought _you_ would believe me." She shakes her head. "Guess there is no hope left for us."

Emily looks surprised. "Naomi..."

Naomi starts walking away. "No, it's fine. My own girlfriend doesn't trust me anymore, let alone believe me."

Emily starts to follow her. "Naomi, stop. I do trust you and do want to believe you. It's just..."

Naomi turns to face her, anger evident in her voice. "Just what, Emily?"

She stands just staring at her, speechless. She doesn't know what to say as she _does _find it hard to think that someone had 10 minutes to finish Lara off and walk away unseen. But she also knows that Naomi wouldn't have the guts to murder someone either.

Naomi raises an eyebrow, "Well?"

Emily takes a step forward and is about to say something but her phone suddenly rings and makes her jump. The ringing cuts through the silence and makes it sound louder then usual. Emily closes her eyes, trying to fight back her own tears. When she opens them again she sees Naomi shaking her head and watches her as she walks away and disappears.

As she tries to fight her tears, she eventually pulls her phone out of her pocket and answers it. "Hello?"

"Em, its me, Effy. Where's Naomi?"

She frowns at Effy's voice, wondering why she sounds so happy and is talking so fast. "She's er... she's just left. Why?"

"Emily, you need to go find her and tell her that the police have just arrested the man that killed Lara."

Emily's heart stops whilst confusion hits her. "What? What did you just say?"

Effy laughs, unable to contain her excitement. "Naomi didn't do it you tit. Some guy saw Naomi kicking the shit out of her and left her to it. When Naomi left to phone for an ambulance, the guy took advantage and mugged Lara whilst she was on the ground. He must have stabbed her then. Naomi might have even passed the fucker when she ran back to Lara or something, I don't know and then when Naomi eventually left her, Lara may have died from loss of blood or something and you know, whatever, just go after her will you? Go tell her!"

Emily is still stunned by what she's heard that she's still standing there after Effy had hung up.

She finally starts walking away in search of Naomi, not knowing where she could be or that she'll even ever find her. As she walks away, she finally lets the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Pandora is staring at Thomas, shocked and on the verge of tears. "What do you mean you're leaving?"<p>

Thomas looks heart broken at having to tell Panda his news.

"That's why I came back. Not just to see you again but to share some news with you. But things happened so fast between us again, I didn't tell you sooner when really I should have."

"But London?" Panda asks, confused.

"Yes, Pandora. London." He sits forward. "I have to move to London so I can prepare for the London Olympic's properly."

"But you've been training for it here, in Bristol. London is so far away from here." She says through her tears.

He nods in agreement. "There is only so much I can do here. I've stayed for as long as I can but now," He smiles sadly, "Now it's time for the much harder work that is expected of me to start. I also get to train at the venue where it'll be hosted once it's ready, which is not far off now."

She wipes her tears away. "I'm happy for you, Thomo. I really am. I'm just going to miss you so much again. We've only just got back together."

He smiles sadly again and pulls her into a hug. "It'll only be for the year, then I'll be back again." He leans back to look at her. "I promise."

She smiles and nods her head. "Okay."

"I'll be back before you know it, and I'll come and see you as often as I can too."

She leans back into the hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "I feel that I'm losing everyone around me." She says through her tears.

He kisses her cheek and softly whispers in her ear. "You're not losing me, Pandora. You'll never lose me."

* * *

><p>JJ wakes up in a dark room and opens his eyes wide as if to get his bearings. As the room slowly comes back into focus, he realises that he's leaning against Albert's bed where Albert is sleepy, peacefully.<p>

He sits there a little while longer, taking in the sight before him, of the innocent little boy dreaming and unaware of what's going on around him in his little life.

JJ stifles a yawn and stands up. With one final look at the little lad, he leans over to place a soft kiss on his forehead before walking towards the door and closing it, leaving it ajar slightly for some extra light to fill the room.

He then walks down the stairs and into the living room where he starts to tidy up Albert's toys. It's only once he's finished that he puts the radio on and sits down, thinking everything through that has happened over the past few days.

_My best friend gave me the best advice_  
><em>He said each day's a gift and not a given right<em>  
><em>Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind<em>  
><em>And try to take the path less traveled by<em>  
><em>That first step you take is the longest stride.<em>

He sighs and takes a pen and paper along with a card that the police officers had left him, deciding that now is the best and probably only time to start to prepare for things.

As his tears start to fall, he begins to write. The music a strange comfort to stop the sudden loneliness from hitting him.

__If today was your last day_  
><em>And tomorrow was too late<em>  
><em>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?<em>  
><em>Would you live each moment like your last?<em>  
><em>Leave old pictures in the past<em>  
><em>Donate every dime you have?<em>  
><em>Would you call old friends you never see?<em>  
><em>Reminisce old memories<em>  
><em>Would you forgive your enemies?<em>  
><em>Would you find that one you're dreaming of?<em>_

__If today was your last day.__

* * *

><p>Emily runs up a street and slowly starts to stop as she sees Naomi sitting on the curb outside their house. As she starts walking closer, she notices how red Naomi's eyes are from crying. Naomi looks up at her and quickly wipes her tears away.<p>

Emily looks down at her and smiles sadly. She looks over her shoulder then up at the house before looking back down at her, frowning. "Thought you were running away again. What made you stop?"

Naomi smiles back at her and shrugs her shoulders. "You." Emily sighs and sits down next to her on the curb. "I don't want to lose you again. I can't even bear about _thinking_ of losing you."

She looks up at her and what's to tell her what Effy said and that she's sorry but before she has a chance to do so, Naomi looks over her shoulder and see's her moped. Naomi looks back at her "Will you take us somewhere?"

Emily frowns, "Where?"

She bites her lip and looks ahead in front of her and smiles sadly. "Back to where it all began. Where we felt happy and safe." She faces her once more and smiles. "Where nothing else mattered but you."

Emily thinks of the place and smiles whilst looking up into the watery blue eyes that are looking at her, full of hope.

Without saying a word, she stands up and takes a step away from her, leaving Naomi confused. But she smiles and wipes her tears away when she sees a small hand reach out for her to take, which she does.

She stands up to join the small redhead and they slowly walk over to the moped. Hand in hand.

_If today was your last day_  
><em>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<em>  
><em>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars<em>  
><em>Regardless of who you are<em>  
><em>So do whatever it takes<em>  
><em>'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<em>  
><em>Let nothing stand in your way<em>

_If today was your last day._

* * *

><p><strong>So a lot of people have been getting on at me to update this as it's been awhile and so here it is :) But that was your good news, here's your bad... The next chapter is going to be the very last one because my brain is going to mash with this story :(<strong>

**I know this chapter is titled Time to say goodbye, but i'll say my goodbyes in the next one. Thank you for the reviews so far though, and remember to leave your last few for this on the way out. **

**Oh and if this didn't make you just a tiny bit sad, then get the tissues at hand for the last chapter for there will be a funeral, the final goodbye and maybe, just maybe, a re-visit to a certain lake...**


	13. Growing Up & Moving On

Florence + The Machine's _Shake It Out _is playing as JJ stands in the living room of his house. The curtain's are barely opened, leaving just a small amount of light in the room as he stands in front of a mirror on the wall, starring at his reflection whilst brushing fluff and dirt off of the shoulder of his suit that he is wearing.

_Regrets collect like old friends_  
><em>Here to relive your darkest moments<em>  
><em>I can see no way, I can see no way<em>  
><em>And all of the ghouls come out to play.<em>

Once he's finished dusting himself down, he looks himself over in the mirror before looking head on at himself. He sighs at his own reflection then turns round to see an empty, dark living room.

He looks over towards a photo of Lara, who has an arm draped around JJ's shoulders, both looking at the camera, laughing. Once a happy moment, that they were both lucky enough to have shared together, now only a distant memory.

He continues to look at it and smiles sadly, as if remembering the memory of the day then looks down at a piece of paper that is in his hand. He takes a deep breath, looks up and without a backward glance, walks out of the living room and out of the house. Closing the door behind him.

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_  
><em>But I like to keep some things to myself<em>  
><em>I like to keep my issues strong<em>  
><em>It's always darkest before the dawn.<em>

As he steps outside, he stops and watches as two black funeral cars drive up the road and come to a stop outside the house. A couple of strangers who are passing in the street stop what they are doing and quietly bow their heads as a way of marking their own respects.

Katie and Effy watch as two men get out of the car and open the doors ready. Effy looks towards JJ and then walks up to him, his eyes never leaving the coffin and flowers that are on show in the back of the first car. The name LARA written in yellow and cream flowers are seen on the side, through the window. Along the other side of the coffin, in the same flowers and colours, is the word MOTHER.

Effy puts her hand on JJ's shoulder for reassurance, then looks over her shoulder towards Katie who smiles sadly and slightly nods her head at her.

* * *

><p>A lone prison officer is walking through an empty prison wing and walks up a flight of stairs. Once he's reached the top, he turns and makes his way towards a cell. He unlocks the cell door and enters.<p>

The officer walks in and without a word, places a parcel on the table, in front of where the prisoner is sitting and then leaves again, locking the door behind him as he goes.

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_  
><em>I can never leave the past behind<em>  
><em>I can see no way, I can see no way<em>  
><em>I'm always dragging that horse around.<em>

Cook looks down at the parcel and frowns. Sighing, he picks it up and looks at the writing. Still none the wiser, he turns it over and opens it. Looking even more confused as he pulls out a disk that is sitting in a clear, plastic case.

He stands up and walks over to the TV and switches it on whilst placing the disk into the DVD player.

Once it's loaded, he wonders back over to his bed and sits down again before pressing play.

* * *

><p>Six men, all in matching suits, slowly walk into a church, carefully balancing a wooden, varnished coffin on their shoulders. Once they've reached the front of the alter, they gently lower it onto a stand and take their places at the back of the church.<p>

JJ, who was walking behind them, places a loving picture of Lara on the top of the coffin along with a few flowers. He looks at it sadly then turns round and sits down next to Effy and katie.

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound_  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground<em>  
><em>So I like to keep my issues strong<em>  
><em>But it's always darkest before the dawn.<em>

Effy starts stroking JJ's back as he looks around him, nervously. Pandora is crying into a tissue while Thomas has his arms around her. Everyone's friends and families are there to pay their respects and to say their final goodbyes. Even Liam, Lara's ex boyfriend and the father of Albert is there too.

Liam and JJ make eye contact and JJ realises that he hasn't brought Albert with him. JJ and Effy thought it would be best if Liam spent some time with his son after what had happened, but he knows that he wouldn't have brought the little boy with him today, so as not to upset the poor boy and JJ is thankful for that.

They look at one another, Liam smiles sadly at JJ and slightly nods his head at him. It's as if he's finally letting go of any bad feelings he has for JJ. JJ smiles and nods his head too. Both finally coming together for Lara.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_  
><em>Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah<em>

The priest slowly walks over to the stand next to the coffin. He looks at JJ and smiles before looking up to face everyone else in the room.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to say a final farewell and to celebrate the life of Lara Lloyd..."

Katie leans her head towards Effy and whispers angrily, "Where the fuck is my sister and Naomi? They should have been here by now!"

Effy looks at her confused as she realises that everyone else is here but them and looks over her shoulder in search for them, then over towards the door of the church, but nothing. She looks back at Katie and shrugs her shoulder sadly before continuing to rub JJ's back for comfort. Katie sighs and sits back in her chair, not amused.

_And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back,_

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back?_  
><em>It's a final mess but it's left me so empty<em>  
><em>It's always darkest before the dawn.<em>

* * *

><p>Cook stares at the TV screen, nervously, waiting for the DVD to start, unsure of what he might see.<p>

After a few moments, the black screen changes. And Effy appears on screen.

"Hey, bet you didn't think you'd see me again so soon." She says grinning, then half heartily shrugs a shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint."

She looks down, biting on her bottom lip nervously for a few moments then looks back up at the camera. "So, I couldn't leave things like we did the other day. You know, with us saying goodbye and then just walking out of your life for the next few years. I thought it was quite unfair of you actually. But not to worry, because I've found a way to make myself feel better. Not only that, but a few other people didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you either."

She takes a deep breath and smiles widely, a mischievous look on her face. "Enjoy, Cook.."

The screen goes black for a few minutes, leaving Cook frowning and confused again when suddenly Naomi appears on screen.

"Hey Cock. So a little birdie tells me that you don't want to see me again. I feel kinda gutted about that. You mean to say that you don't want to try and willie waggle me anymore? Cookie Monster, I'm hurt."

Emily appears on screen, laughing as she pushes Naomi away and shaking her head at her.

"Don't listen to her Cook, you know she's no use when it comes to these sort of things and goodbyes. At least I'm here and at least I mean what I say too... I'm going to miss you and you were always there when I needed you, just like you were with Naomi and for that, I'll always be grateful. I don't know what I'd do without you the next time me and Naoms have a fight and you're not there to smack our heads together! And... You know what, you're know good at these things either just like her, so I'm going to end this now. Love you Cook! Take care!"

_Pandora_: "Cook! How are you? Oh sorry, you can't talk back, I forgot. Thommo has been teaching me how to use skipy or skype, whatever it's called, ready for when he moves to London for his Olympy thingy. It's so exciting, isn't it? You'll have to get the prison people to let you watch it on TV so then I can wave to you and it might make you feel like you're there because I'll miss not having you around. Well, I better go but I really do hope you'll be ok in there and know that I'll always think about you because there's only one Cookie we'll all love!"

_JJ_: "I'm kind of missing you already and it hasn't even been that long but just so you know, I won't ming if you break your rule and what to get in touch with me. I mean, you might only want to get in touch so I can send things into you like trainers your something more like real food because I'd imagine that prison food would make you ill. Or I can send you in something that you'd really miss like porn but then you'd have a few women officers in there for your entertainment anyway- Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that. But then I don't think you'd be complaining with that idea or the thoughts that I know you'll be getting now. I'm getting locked on again so I'm going to go. Take care, Cook. Bye."

_Katie_: "I know you're probably thinking that I'm going to go off on one and this will be mostly all about me, but I'm not. I'm going to keep this short, simple and sweet, just like myself. Cook... You've been a complete prick! But a loveable prick who we all care about. I understand that you don't want to see us whilst you're in that shitty place, I'd be just the same. I mean Christ, I couldn't bear to even think what it'd be like to be banged up in the same scrawny, little building and not being able to go out shopping- Oh My God! A lifetime without all my shoes! No Cook, I fully understand and it's ok, honestly. But just promise me, that when you come out in however many years it will be, that you won't want to shag me like you always want to just because you're sex deprived! Ugh."

The camera zooms out and Cook breaks out a huge, happy smile as he sees that the whole gang are together in Uncle Keith's Pub.

They're all looking straight at him and raise their drinks into the air. "To Cookie! Cheers!" They clank their glasses and cans of drinks together and take a sip of them, before the screen goes black.

Cook laughs and shakes his head, happy that his friends done something for him and he knows that although he'll be away for a while, they'll always be thinking of him and looking forward to the day he's finally released.

He gets up from the bed, still smiling and is about to turn the TV off when suddenly the screen comes back into life.

"What the fuck, man?" Cook say out loud, very confused as he takes a step back to look at the screen properly.

The screen appears to be filming on the side in someones bedroom, so Cook turns his head but then it suddenly moves and is turned up the right way and James Fitch appears on the screen, looking very happy and excited with himself.

"I kind of found this camcorder in Emily and Katie's bedroom- I wasn't looking for Emily's hot magazines of naked girls again, I swear, well..." He frowns as if to think then shakes his head and smiles again, whatever it was he was thinking about, soon forgotten.

"Anyway when I saw the camera I thought that Emily had been filming her and Naomi shagging in here. I'm actually pretty upset to find out that it's not and well I may have overheard Katie Fucking Bitch of a sister of mine talking to that really fit bird Neffy about you being in prison. Apparently everyone made a message for you and I felt left out because you see," He starts to look sad, "I'm neglected and the only time someone seems to want to hug me is when Em and Katie come near me. Yeah they grab hold of me... But then they kick the shit out of me and call me worm. I'm a poor, neglected soul, lost and beaten in this very sad world."

Again he frowns, thinking to himself, then suddenly gets excited when a thought pops into his young, pervy mind. "You might actually be better off in that place then being out here. I mean, fuck, think of those red hot women prison officer's. Man, they can lock me up _every_ night, _any_ time! You get in there Cookie! When you get out, you can tell me about all of your stories from your time in there, I'd _love _to know what it was like there. I can see it now... '_Banged_ with The Cookie Monster'. So yeah, Good Luck-"

"What the fuck, worm?"

James jumps and looks scared towards the person whose just walked into the room. "Oh shit, Katie, I was-"

Katie appears on the edge of the screen as she grabs hold of James and the camera falls off angle as you hear him screaming in pain before the camera finally turns black.

Cook sits on the bed, laughing his head off. "Fuck-a-doodle-do! Fucking incredible!"

* * *

><p>The congregation slowly walk outside of the church and walk towards where Lara's final resting place will be.<p>

JJ, walks with Effy and Katie on either side of him. Effy's arm still wrapped closely around him for support.

"You ok?" Asks Katie softly, a worried look on her face as she sees fresh tears in his eyes, ready to fall at any given moment.

He nods his head, trying to be brave but Effy knows better, she's been here before and know's how much he's hurting.

"It's ok, JJ. It's going to be all ok." She says quietly whilst pulling him just that little bit closer to her, to help comfort him more. "I'm going to be here with you, with everyone else. You're not going to be alone through this. I promise."

"She was the most nicest and prettiest woman I've ever known and we shared so much with one another too. She was also the most amazing mother to Albert and we'll both miss her so much." He says as he starts to break down when they finally reach the coffin, which is placed next to the recently, dug out empty grave.

The rest of the congregation have also gathered for the final farewell. Sad, teary faces all around.

Katie looks towards Thomas who has his arms wrapped around a crying Panda. She smiles sadly at Thomas when he looks up at notices her looking at him, and smiles sadly back her with a small nod.

She turns back to Effy and JJ, where she too, puts an arm around him to comfort him just that little bit more. She knows that he needs his friends around him, what with his best friend Cook in prison too. Her anger against her sister and Naomi still not being here, doesn't go unnoticed by Effy.

With one final look amongst everyone, as if to make sure that everyone was here, the priest starts the final, sad goodbye. Effy had secretly asked him to make it as short as possible, as not to make JJ suffer anymore then what he already had to. The priest had understood completely and gave her a small smile before starting.

"In the Name of God, we commit into your everlasting arms this day the loving soul and spirit of Lara. We ask that Lara's new life in Heaven be full of joy and happiness. Please comfort us who mourn and fill our thoughts with the joyful time we had with Lara, until we once again are joined together in Heaven. Thank you for that time that Lara was with us and for your everlasting love."

4 men in green and black overalls slowly walk over to the coffin and lifting up the straps from underneath, very carefully lower the coffin into the ground.

"We now commit the body of Lara to the Earth in the hope of the resurrection to come."

The priest then picks up a small box of soil and a basket of rose petals. He offers them to the group who then take turns to throw the soil and petals down onto the coffin.

Effy walks up with JJ where he throws a whole rose, but after just a minute, he can no longer bear to see the sight before him and takes a step back. Effy soon pulls him into a hug, not wanting to let him go as she feels the watery tears running down her cheek. Not just hers, but JJ's too.

"We commit Lara to the ground; Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ. From dust you came, to dust you shall return. Jesus Christ, is the resurrection of life."

"Dear Lord, thank You for Your lovingkindness that has given Lara a forever home in Heaven. And once again, we ask you to comfort each of us who remain behind here on Earth, until that day we are once again joined together with you in Heaven."

"In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." The Priest says, whilst making the sign of the cross. "Amen."

"Amen." Repeat a few of the fellow mourners, not a single dry face to be seen.

As the priest goes round to say some short words of comfort to each of the mourners individually, Effy pulls Katie towards her.

"Look after JJ, will you? Keep an eye on him and don't leave him on his own." She whispers.

Katie looks confused, "But, where are you going?"

Effy smiles at her sadly, "There's something I need to do."

Before Katie has the chance to question her more, Effy walks away but before she leaves completely, she walks up to Thomas and Panda. Katie watches as she sees Effy put a comforting hand on Panda's arm, whose still crying in Thomas' arms. Thomas looks over at Katie and nods, understanding whatever it is that Effy is telling them.

JJ walks up to Katie, looking lost and upset, she instantly pulls him into a hug, not knowing what else to say or do. When she looks back up, she smiles at Panda whose walking towards her with Thomas.

Effy is walking away in the opposite direction on her own. A rose hanging loosely from her hand.

* * *

><p>After the funeral service, the group make their way to the reception. Pandora and Thomas and walking over to Keith's Pub by themselves, with Thomas' arm wrapped around Pandora rather protectively, as she rests her head on his shoulder. A sad look in her eyes.<p>

"You ok, Pandora? You've been very quiet for the past 20 minutes or more." Asks Thomas, worried.

She smiles, sadly, "Yes, Thommo, I'm ok. Just sad."

"Of course, I'm sorry." He says, pulling her into him a little bit more.

"Not just because of Lara though. Obviously I'm upset about that but I'm upset about you too."

Thomas stops walking and faces her, looking confused as he places her hands on her arms, trying to sooth her worries away. "You don't need to worry about me, Pandora. I'm going to be ok. Just like you will be and everyone else too. What happened to Lara was a tragic accident that should never had happened. But I won't let anything bad happen you, Pandora." He smiles. "I love you."

A huge smile starts to spread its way across her face. "I love you too, Thommo."

Thomas pulls her back and holds her tightly, making Panda sigh happily in his warm arms that are wrapped all around her.

"I'll miss you when you go to London." She says.

"Come with me."

She frowns as she looks back up at him, still not moving from his arms. "What?"

He smiles brightly, "Come with me. To London." He repeats.

Panda tries to talk but for once, nothing comes out, leaving Thomas to laugh slightly at her reaction. "Move to London with me. We can find a small flat while I'm training and then after the Games are finished, we can look for something better, something bigger, together."

She continues to stare at him, almost in shock. "But... But what about..."

He continues to laugh slightly. "What about what, Pandora? We can travel to Bristol whenever we like to see everyone again and you can pick up the phone and call them whenever you like too. We'll never be far from them. And as for me and you, I get to look after you and be there for you properly. Like I said, I won't let anything bad happen to you, Pandora Moon. I love you."

Tears start to gently fall from her eyes and she slowly starts to smile the biggest smile she has ever had. "And I love you too, Thomas."

"So? Will you move with me? To London?" He asks whilst softly wiping the tears from her eyes. "I want to share the most amazing experience of my life with you."

She nods her head, a smile spreading across her face. "Yes, I will!" She says, excitedly. "Let's move to London!"

* * *

><p>Dead flowers and leafs cover the grave making it look, sad and forgotten. A gentle wind, blows the leafs away as if to make way for the brunette who comes along and kneels down next to the gravestone. A sad look in her eyes.<p>

A hand brushes against the name on the gravestone. Freddie Sinclaire.

"Hi Freddie." Whispers Effy, through her fresh tears.

She sighs as she places a rose next to the other dead flowers. "Sorry it's been so long."

The wind picks up and she shivers as she puts her hands on her arms to help keep herself that little bit warm. "Fuck off, trying to make me feel bad about myself, will you?" She says through a laugh.

* * *

><p>They walk through the clearing and stop, both looking out in front of the them.<p>

Emily smiles and Naomi looks at her, nervously. "It's even more beautiful then before, Naoms." Naomi breathes a sigh of relief and smiles back at Emily who reaches out and grabs hold of her hand, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me back here."

They both look out across the lake, both lost in their own thoughts. Both lost in their emotions and memories of the last time they were here.

Naomi sighs and gently wraps her arms around the tiny waist of the small body that fits so perfectly into hers, making Emily lean back and relax into her.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Naomi says quietly.

Emily smiles lazily, already lost in the perfect moment. "That's ok."

Naomi frowns. "No it's not." She looks down and kisses the top of her girls head. "I've hurt you so many times." As she looks back over the lake, she whispers softly, "I've hurt _myself_ so many times."

Emily frowns and turns round in her arms to face her. "Naomi?"

Having Emily back in her arms, seeing the worried look across her face that still manages to make her look adorable, she can't help but smile nervously as she bites her bottom lip. "There _was_ another reason why I wanted to bring you here. An important one."

"Really? What?" She asks confused, staring back into the blue eyes, that seem to have had lost the sad look that was in them just minutes before and are suddenly glistening with so much love and adoration.

Naomi takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, taking a few steps back away from Emily to give herself just that little bit of freedom, to make her feel comfortable in her own comfort zone.

When she opens them again, she knows that she's making the best decision in her whole life.

With one final deep breath, she looks back into those chocolate, brown eyes she loves and know's that there is definitely no going back after this. She clears her throat and nervously smiles, her voice breaking slightly as her emotions start to take over.

"I never thought that I would ever find someone like you. You're caring, funny, absolutely beautiful..."

She grins and shakes her head.

"I would try and hide when I'm scared, I would run away like I did earlier today but then... Then that's when I realised that no matter how many times I'd run away, you'd always run after me. You've finally shown me that it's okay to be scared. I no longer feel scared or afraid because of you. I know that it's okay to show your feelings and to open up to someone... To open up to you. And it's because of you that I can do that."

Naomi moves closer to Emily and takes hold of her hand, gently stroking it with her thumb.

"We've been through a lot over the past couple of years, and I've been a complete idiot through most of that time too, but they've been the most amazing couple of years of my life too. I've been able to call you mine and you've made me realise exactly who I am... And you never gave up on me."

Naomi closes her eyes and lets go of Emily's hand as she takes a deep breath.

"Naomi?" Emily asks, nervously, fearing the worst.

She smiles and opens her eyes. "I've always loved you. I've never loved anyone else, _ever_. And I know I've told you this before but it's true, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I always knew that I did deep down, even if I didn't want to admit it. But what I never realised was _how_ much. I could spend hours telling you what I love about you and why but it still doesn't seem enough, so..."

Emily watches her confused, as Naomi closes her eyes as she takes another deep breath. Before she knows what happening, Naomi pulls out a small box from her pocket as she bends down on one knee, a nervous smile on her lips as she opens the small box in her hands.

"Emily Fitch... Will you marry me?" Naomi asks, her voice breaking with emotion. "Will you be my wife?"

The moment the words leave her mouth, it's like the world goes into slow motion.

She can't seem to take her eyes off her and all she can hear, through the sound of the golden leaves falling off of the trees that's all around them in the forest, is the loud thumping of her heart in her ears.

She can't think nor can she breathe. All she can see is the tears brimming in her beautiful Emily's eyes.

Before she has the chance to say anything else though, she squeals as she suddenly falls onto the floor with Emily straddling her. Their lips crash together into the most ferocious, hot, passionate kiss they've ever shared. Naomi wraps her arms around her and deepens the kiss.

After what feels like an eternity, they eventually break away, both breathless.

"I take that as a yes, then?" Asks Naomi, whose giggling but slightly nervous at the same time.

"It's one almighty yes!" Replies Emily, who has tears of joys in her eyes and huge, beautiful smile on her face.

"You'll be my wife and put up with my annoying ways and my equally annoying habits?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p>After over an hour of 'celebrating' together, they fall to the floor, once again breathless.<p>

They both lay on the ground, with the golden leaves rustling around them. Naomi looks up at Emily to see her staring down at her, tears of joy still fresh in her eyes. She reaches up and wipes a lone tear, that was trickling down her cheek, away with her thumb, before leaning up and placing a single, soft kiss on the spot where the tear had left it's watery mark.

After another few minutes of sharing their own, private moment together, just staring at one another with adoration in both of their eyes, they eventually stand up. Emily looking excited as Naomi picks up the small, velvet box when she knocked her over on the floor, and turns to face her, the cute goofy look she finds adorable whilst bitting her bottom lip.

"May I?" Asks Naomi whilst putting her hand out for Emily's.

Emily can't keep the smile off of her face. "You may." She says and puts her hand out for Naomi to take.

She takes the silver engagement ring out of the box, and takes hold of her girl's small hand before carefully slipping the stunning ring onto her slim, slender finger.

"It's beautiful... Just like you." Naomi says happily before kissing the ring and letting go of her hand.

Emily holds her hand up to look at the ring properly and they both watch in quiet fascination as the diamond glistens beautifully in the sunlight, sending little sparkly patterns dancing around them in the forest, next to the calm, peaceful lake. It's even more beautiful on her darling, little Emily's finger then Naomi could ever had imagined. The ring, Emily, this moment, it really is just... _perfect_.

She looks up at Naomi, her beautiful smile alone almost making Naomi cry with happiness. Emily's own tears already starting to appear in her eyes as she bites her bottom lip as she looks back down at the ring on her finger then back up at Naomi.

"Naomi..." She says it so quietly, it's almost a whisper.

"Yes, my love?" Replies Naomi as she moves closer and wraps her arms around her gorgeous girl.

"This is the ring... The ring... That I..." She tries to speak but the tears of pure happiness finally break free and fall down, along her cheeks. Naomi can't help but break into an even bigger smile then possible and nods.

"Yes baby, it's the ring." Naomi says, looking rather pleased with herself.

Emily bites her lip, but is still grinning from ear to ear as she wraps her own arms around Naomi. "It's the ring from Mexico. The one that I fell in love with. The one that caught my eye when we walked past the shop one afternoon."

Naomi nods. "The one that you insisted on showing me." She says, giggling at the memory.

"But you were too interested in finding a pub for a fucking drink." She says laughing along at the memory. "I didn't think you cared. Or even noticed."

Naomi can't speak as she stares into the most beautiful eyes she loves so much, of the most beautiful woman she will ever love.

"You've had it all this time?"

"Yep."

"Even when we had a fight and fell out over Cook and all the times after that?"

"Yep."

"Through the whole time I was angry at you and at times when I must have hurt you, you still kept the ring and what you were planning a secret." Emily voices out loud, wonderment clear in her voice as she speaks.

Naomi nods, "I meant every word that I said to you earlier, Miss. Fitch. I love you so much and you mean everything to me."

Emily smiles happily and hugs Naomi even further into her. "I love you too, Miss. Campbell. And I always will."

* * *

><p>The group have all rejoined in Uncle Keith's Pub for Lara's wake. Thomas walks over to the table with a tray full of drinks and everyone takes their drink and thank him for the round.<p>

"Oh no, don't thank me. Keith said these are on the house, what with them being for Lara." Thomas says as he sits next to Panda.

They lift their drinks in the air and thank Keith who is behind the bar with a blonde girl and thank him, he smiles and raises his hand in return then goes back to flirting with the blonde again.

"To Lara." Effy says as she keeps her glass raised.

"To Lara!" The group repeat, all clinking their glasses and bottles together to toast their lost friend.

Effy puts a hand on JJ's knee, "You feeling a little bit better now, Jay?"

He smiles at her and nods, "Yes, thank you Effy. I know it'll take time, but I know that you are all here with me too."

She takes a sip of her drink and winks, "And we're not going anywhere, JJ. We're going to be right here with you."

Panda looks at Thomas and the rest of the group nervously and it doesn't go unnoticed by Effy.

"You alright there, Panda Pops?" She asks.

Panda looks unsure on what to say and looks at Thomas as if for some help. He smiles at her and puts his arm around her.

"We might not _all _be here though. But we'll still write and phone and come to visit as much as we can, won't we Thommo?" Panda says.

"Of course we will, Pandora. Like I said, we'll never be far away and we can never forget our dear friends." He replies, and happy look on his face.

Katie looks confused, "Wait, what do you mean '_we might not all be here_'? And why will you be phoning and writing and visiting for, for fucks sake?"

Effy raises an eyebrow, "Are you moving away, Panda?"

She bursts out into a huge smile, her excitement finally taking over. "We're moving to London!"

Thomas laughs gently at both her excitement and the confused faces that are looking at them around the table.

"I asked Pandora to move to London with me. I love her so much and she really does mean the world to me that I don't think that we could last long without each other. Not only that but I think that it would be hard to train whilst all I'm thinking about is how much I'm missing her. So, I asked her to move to London with me." He explains, proudly.

"And after the Olympy thingy, we're going to look for a better house to live in. It's going to be amazing, Thommo." She says, happy and excited.

Effy smiles at them both, happy that her best friend has found someone she really loves and someone who not only loves her but will take good care of her too.

"I'm very happy for you both." She says, smiling. "Just remember to stay in touch."

"Oh, we will. Isn't it exciting Eff? And he'll be running against Lightening Bolt soon too in the Games!"

Thomas, Effy and JJ laugh at her and it makes her look confused.

"It's Usain Bolt, Pandora. I'll be running against Usain Bolt, not Lightening Bolt. But yes, he is as fast as lightening. He holds the world's most fastest records, but hopefully I can beat him with just a bit of luck." Thomas says.

Panda cuddles into him, "You will, Thommo. I know you will."

Katie is still staring at Panda, a strange look on her face.

"Katie?" Effy asks.

Katie shakes her head, as if coming out of her own world and looks at Effy who seems happy about Thomas and Panda.

"Are we all missing something here or what?" She asks, looking both confused and slightly angry with shock. Effy raises an eyebrow at her to explain. "They're moving to _London,_ Effy... LONDON!"

Effy shrugs at her, "And? What's so wrong with that? Just be happy for them, will you?"

Katie looks at them and smiles half heartily, "Sorry, I am happy for you. Really I am." She sighs, "It's just, just that well... You're going to be in London! Panda do you know what that means? You'll going to be surrounded by celebrities and some of the best shops in the world are there!"

"I know, it's going to be amazing!" Exclaims Panda, whose getting excited again.

Effy shakes her head but is smiling at Katie. "Katie, are you jealous of our Panda Pops here?"

She looks at her as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course I bloody jealous, Katie! I've only ever been able to dream of living in London, the reason why I haven't moved there is because there's no one else to go with. And of course it was also because I would never have been able to afford it, but now that's not a problem."

"So, why don't you do it now? You have the money to move and get a nice place there and you won't be alone in the Big Smoke of London Town now either because of these two." Effy says to her whilst taking a sip of her drink.

Thomas nods his head, "Effy is right, Kaite. Your dreams will only happen if you make them happen. What's stopping you?"

Katie takes her drink and seems to be thinking.

"You could open up another Salon, one a bit like Amy Childs salon from The Only Way Is Essex. You never stop going on about that programme as it is." Says Effy, trying to encourage her.

A huge smile breaks across Katie's face and she quickly gets up and gives Effy a great, big kiss. Much to everyone's amusement.

"I love it!" She's screams. "Oh Effy, you're amazing! And for that amazing idea, I'll even give you a job."

Effy laughs as she tries to wipe lipstick off of her face, "I doubt that would go down well with Helen whats-her-face."

Katie shakes her head, already making plans in her head about her new future. "No Eff, listen, it'd be great. Helen can run the Bristol one and you and me can run the London one." She suddenly gets excited again when yet another idea pops into her head. "We can make it a flagship one!"

Effy takes a sip of her drink and thinks everything through. Living in London could be the new start that her and her son needs and she doesn't even have to search for months for a new job, she'll actually be part-owning one!

She finally smiles to Katie.

"Well?" Katie asks, hardly being able to contain her excitement anymore.

She bites her lip and looks at Katie. "I don't want to be like you. I don't think I could even wear that horrible, white thing you have to wear for hygene reasons. And I certainly don't want to look at other peoples hairy fanny's when you give them a vajazzle."

Thomas chokes on his drink when he hears the last part Effy says and JJ's eyes go wide. Katie just frowns at her and her smile starts to drop as she wonders why her friend has just suddenly seemed to have turned against her out of nowhere.

"But," Effy continues, "I wouldn't mind being on the accountant side of things, I mean no offence Katie, but I really think you need someone who actually knows what they're doing when it comes to things like that. I actually wouldn't mind being your secetary either, just as long as you promise not to take the piss and make me get you things every two minutes because you can't be arsed to do it yourself. Apart from that, I think I'd love to work with you."

She smiles at Katie who looks at her in shock for a few more minutes. Then before she knows it, she's back up and almost planting another kiss on Effy again. Effy stops her by putting her hand out though.

"Once is quite enough!" She says and Katie sits back down, a huge grin on her face.

"This is going to be amazing, Eff. And we can get a place near to you two, too." She says to Thomas and Panda.

Panda and Katie quickly get into a discussion on where they'd live and that they can go girly shopping together. Effy joins the discussion and starts planning their future together in London.

Thomas looks over at JJ, who has been very quiet and realises that not only has he lost Lara and his best friend Cook, but he'll also be losing some of his friends too. Effy notices the worried look on Thomas' face and looks towards JJ.

"I'm sorry, JJ." She says quietly. "I wasn't thinking. I got caught up in the moment."

He smiles at her and takes a sip of his drink then shakes his head. "I have something to tell you, I was going to wait until later but well, I guess now is as good as a time then any."

Panda and Katie stop talking and look at everyone JJ and Effy, who seem to be a confused.

"I received some news about Lara's will." He says. "Before she died, she made me have legal custody of Albert in case something ever happened to her."

Effy puts an arm round him and smiles, "That's great news, JJ!"

Katie nods, "JJ, you're going to be a proper dad to him!"

"Also, after the funeral, Liam finally forgave me and wants to move on from this too. We came to an agreement that we're going to keep in contact so that he can still Albert as often as he likes." He explains to them, smiling just as much as everyone else.

Effy's proud of JJ and goes to say something to him, but he stops her.

"There's more," He says. "I too, think it'd be good to get away and start a new life with Albert and I think London is as good a place as any. I mean, I still have the chance of being with my friends and you won't miss Albert growing up either."

Tears start to fall from Panda's eyes, she's so happy that her friends will be moving with them and like JJ pointed out, she won't miss on Albert growing up either.

Effy hugs JJ to her, "I'm so proud of you, Jay."

"Me too, JJ." Says Katie.

Thomas raises his glass to make a celebratory toast of their future when Naomi and Emily finally walk through the pub doors, both looking slightly happy yet a little bit awkward as the walk in and see everyone not looking to happy them.

"Where the fuck have you two been? Shagging and making up, no doubt." Says Katie angerily. Emily looks aware from the intense stare she's receiving from her sister. "For fuck sakes Emily, it was Lara's funeral today. Didn't you think that JJ may have wanted all of his friends there for support?"

Naomi sighs and steps in to help defend Emily. "Katie, it was my fault. I'm sorry." She looks at JJ and sadly smiles at him. "I'm sorry that we weren't there, JJ, really I am. But... I didn't think it'd feel right with me being there as I still feel slightly responsible for what had happened to Lara. I didn't think you'd want me there or if I was, it'd make things worse."

JJ nods as if to understand and moves over to make a space for them to sit down. "It's ok. Thank you."

Naomi looks relieved and sits next to him, pulling him into a big hug, "I really am sorry for everything, JJ."

"It's ok, I am too." He says. He then grabs a drink off of the tray that is in the middle of the table and hands it to her. "Sit down Emily. We've got something to tell you both."

Katie looks at Naomi, "I'm sorry, Naomi. I didn't think."

Emily smiles and sits down next to Naomi, "It's ok, Katie. We understand that you would have been pissed off with us."

Naomi takes a sip of her drink, quietly thanking the alcohol for taking the edge off of things. "So, what's this you've got tell us then, Jay?"

He's about to start telling her about everyone's plans to move to London and their future whilst Emily grabs hold of Naomi's hand under the table as she reaches to get a drink off of the tray. However, as she's doing this, something catches Panda's eye and stops JJ from talking by her excitement.

"Oh my God, Emily! What's that?" She shouts, almost making everyone jump at her high pitch squeals.

Naomi bites her bottom lip as she smiles at Emily who suddenly looks down at her hand and she too smiles.

"Emily? Is that... Is that a ring?" Katie asks, confused.

Effy grins and raises an eyebrow towards Naomi. "I think someone's got their own announcement to make too."

Naomi takes a deep breath and looks at the group but Emily can see she's starting to struggle, so she puts an arm around her and very proudly announces their engagement for her.

"Yes Kaite, it's a ring. It's an engagement ring actually." She looks up at Naomi who looks to have gone shy which only makes her look even more adorable. "Naomi proposed to me earlier, down by our lake. And I said, yes!"

Before she has time to react, Panda pulls her into a vice like, tight hug and congratulates her with everyone else. Katie however, gets Naomi to lean over to her.

"If you ever dare to hurt my sister ever again, I swear I'll track you down and make you know what pain is really like, Naomi Campbell." She says and looks rather menacing.

Naomi gulps and nods her head. "Don't worry Katiekins, we're going to be just fine. And I've already promised your sister that I won't hurt again." She smiles widely at her. "Now is my future sister-in-law going to give me a great, big hug and congratulate me?"

"Ugh." Katie rolls her eyes and sighs, "Fine, come here."

She gives her and hug that doesn't even last 5 seconds and sits down, making Effy laugh even more.

"Let's see the ring then, Emily. I hope Naomi here got a real, expensive diamond for you." Effy says as Emily leans over and puts her arm out.

Katie's eyes go wide. "Fucking hell. Is that real?"

Naomi looks all smug as she talks to Katie. "Yes Katie, it's very much real. It's as real as a diamond can get along with as real as silver can get. Maybe I chose the wrong sister and you'll be secretly wishing that you were with me now instead."

"Fuck off, you wish. I'd be far to high maintenance for you and you know it." Katie replies.

Naomi nods and sips her drink. "Yeah, you're probably right there. Maybe best to stick with the short, little cute arse who keeps it real and not only has an amazing taste in life in general but also has an amazing taste in women too. Or at least _woman_ and loves to get fucked by that amazing blonde _woman_, who will also happen to be related to you in the near future, oh and-"

"Naomi!" Screeches Emily.

Effy and Thomas can't contain their laughter of Naomi and Katie trying to get one over one another anymore and start to laugh their heads of at the scene in front of them. Of when Emily going bright red the moment Naomi mentioned getting fucked and of Katie's facial expressions before finally announcing that she's going to be sick.

Once they'd calm down and another round of drinks had been ordered, Naomi finally asked the question that had been bothering her.

"So, JJ. You said you had something to tell us... What is it?" She asks confused.

JJ smiles happily and tells her and Emily all about him getting custody of Albert and how Liam will still have visiting rights to see him.

Both Emily and Naomi are in the middle of congratulating him when Panda get excited and tells them about Thomas and her moving to London.

"Panda, that's amazing news. And you Thomas, I wish you both luck and especially in the Games too, Thommo." Says Emily, happy that her friends are making a life of themselves together.

"And JJ's coming too with Effy and Katie, aren't you?" Panda says.

Naomi and Emily stare at her for a few moments then look towards Katie, as if wanting to get her to explain to them.

"Me and Effy, we've kind of-"

Effy cuts Katie off to keep it short and straight to the point. "Me and Katie are opening another Salon, only this time in London. So we're obviously moving there too. JJ is coming with us as he wants to stay close to his friends and we won't miss Albert growing up. Him and Daniel can grow up together, only in London instead of Bristol."

Naomi remains quiet, trying to take it all in. Emily, on the other hand, is excited and happy about all of her friends.

"You should come too, Emily!" Katie says, "It'd be amazing. All of us together."

Emily smile widens, "That _would_ be amazing. It'd be so much better then Bristol. Bristol has hardly anything to offer compared to London and like you said, everyone would be together."

Emily starts getting carried away with the excitement that she doesn't realise straight away that Naomi still hasn't said anything. Effy soon catches her eye though and tilts her head towards Naomi. Emily frowns and notices that she's leaning back in her chair, quietly thinking to herself.

She sits back and looks into Naomi's eyes, noticing that she's getting that scared look and takes hold of her hand.

"We don't have to move if you don't want to, baby. We can stay here. We can do whatever you want." She says to her, "As long as we're together, I don't care where we are."

Naomi smiles up at her. At first she didn't quite like the thought of moving to a big City, but when she saw how happy Emily was at the thought of moving on from Bristol to more and exciting things, and the chance of getting better jobs and a new start, Naomi suddenly realises that she can't keep her Emily away from that, and it'd be cruel. It might actually be fun.

She takes a sip of her drink and smiles when she looks back up at Emily. "I'll look up some houses for us then."

A huge smile spreads across Emily's face as she puts her arms around Naomi's neck and pulls her in for a kiss. "I love you, Naomi."

Naomi smiles, "I love you too... future Mrs. Campbell."

Emily squeals in delight and faces the group. "We're all moving to London!" She announces with happy tears in her eyes.

Everyone looks at them both, in slight shock. Naomi, who still has her hands around Emily's waist, shrugs a shoulder and takes hold of her drink again.

"To a new start and to London!" She says.

Everyone smiles and laughs happily whilst raising their own glasses and bottles of beers, "To London!" they cheer.

As the evening goes on, they celebrate what they've had together in Bristol and to what they will be leaving behind. They celebrate their new start together, a friends wedding and another friend being in the Olympics... They celebrate finally growing up!

* * *

><p>Cook is laying on his bed, his arms bent under his head, in his cell when the cell door opens and a prison officer walks in.<p>

He looks up to see the officer walking over to him, but remains laying on the bed, not moving, just watching the man.

"For you." The officer says before dropping an envelope onto Cooks stomach. He then turns and walks back over towards the door. "Lights out in 20 minutes." He says before walking out of the door and locking it.

Cook looks down at the envelope and frowns before opening it. Inside is a handwritten letter.

_"Dear Cook,_

_I know you didn't want to see us again and I may have gone too far with sending the video that we made for you, but I couldn't resist it. It's actually rather difficult to just walk away._

_You also didn't say anything about not writing to you, so you can't blame me for this either, so shut it before you start to complain. If you don't want to write back, that's fine, I'll understand. But you'll still receive my letters, like it or not, because I don't like the thought of not being in contact with you for years, especially as we're all moving away. _

_Yes, you did read that right. All of us, the whole gang, are going to create mayhem in London. As you know, Thomas is competing in the Olympic Games and asked Panda Pops to move there with him. Then Katie got jealous and eventually decided to move there too, with me and Danny Boy. JJ, got legal custody of Albert so you won't have to worry about him being on his own, we'll all going to keep and eye on him for you. Then Naomi surprised us all by saying that she'd like to move to a bigger, brighter City as well, making Naomi and Emily the full package. So there you have it, London is the new Bristol._

_But back to what I was saying about me writing to you. I'm still going to write to you and although you may not write back, I know that you'll be reading them, and for me, at the very least, that's enough for me._

_Anyway, the other real reason why I'm really writing to tell you about is, Emily and Naomi. Naomi is actually right next to me as I write this because she's a prick like that and wants everything to be just right and her way. You know how she is. I'm also getting called all the names under the sun for writing that now and might get hung, strung and quartered, but that's a risk I'm willing to take._

_So, it seems that Blondie here, is actually an old romantic at heart and has done something that will really surprise you._

_Her and Emily finally made up. Blondie actually took her back to the lake, to the place where they first shagged the living daylights out of one another. (She just punched me on the arm by the way, and says for you to stop picturing them fucking)._

_So yeah, they made up, Naomi took Emily to the lake and well, done the unexpected really... she fucking proposed Cook! To Emily! They're engaged :)_

_They wanted to let you know but as "you're being a cunt and not wanting to see any of us, we had to tell you in a pissing letter." (Naomi's words, not mine.)_

_The other big, big news that I have to tell you about is that Naomi and Emily won't be getting married until you're released from that shit place. Not because they're worried and upset that you'd miss out on their big day, but, because... They want you to be their best man!_

_I'm still in shock that they want you to be the best man but apparently it's because you and Naomi have a connection that goes further and you've always been there for one another. She says that you've basically been like a big brother to her and both she and Emily would love you to be part of the big gay wedding, as we can imagine you'd call it. She also says that as best man, it's your job and has always been the tradition in any wedding, to have your wicked, willy waggle way with the bridesmaid._

_Unfortunately, as bearer of bad news, we shall warn you now to expect some rather nasty death threats from Katie! In her words, if you go anywhere near her, you'll be a dead man._

_I actually quite like the thought of you being the best man now._

_Anyway, that was all we really wanted to say. As I said earlier, I doubt you'd ever write back to me, I really can't imagine you sitting there, writing letters anyway. But, it does help me and therefore I'm going to keep on doing it!_

_You take care and remember, we're all thinking about you Cookie, always._

_Miss you._

_Love Effy x_

_P.S. You'll also find enclosed with this letter a picture of your beautiful son, Danny Boy._

_He said his first word the other day and I was quite upset about it. Not because it wasn't Mummy, but because you weren't there to see him say it._

_He says Daddy so beautifully._

Cook smiles sadly at the letter and sighs. He puts his hand back in the envelope and can't help but let his tears fall as he looks at a picture of his little son, whose looking up at the camera, smiling.

He sighs again and sticks the picture up on the wall, next to his bed. He continues to lay on his bed, for a few minutes, just staring up at it.

Eventually he smiles and stands up to turn towards his bed side cabinet. He opens the drawer and pulls a few things out. He then turns again, but this time he turns towards the chair and table.

He sits down, opens up a pad of paper and picks up a pen to start writing.

_"Dear Effy."_

"Lights out!"

All of a sudden everything goes black, the room filled with darkness, leaving James Cook sitting in his moonlit prison cell. Alone.

* * *

><p><em>Life Is Beautiful <em>by _Vega 4_ is playing as Panda, Thomas, JJ, Effy, Katie, Emily and Naomi all walk together. You can only see the back of the group and hear them talking as they walk away in the Bristol sunset.

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated._  
><em>We barely make it.<em>

JJ is holding Albert in his arms as he walks with Effy, who has also got Daniel with her.

"I just thought, Albert and Daniel could go to school together. They can look after one another and grow up together. How amazing would that be Effy? They could even have Star War birthday parties together and, and-"

Effy laughs as she stops him from talking anymore and before he gets locked on with anymore ideas. "Yes, JJ. They could."

"Imagine, they could be the new generation of _us_ when they grow up with _their_ friends."

She looks up at him and can't help but let the huge smile cross her face as she thinks about what the future might hold, and there being a new generation of themselves only with their own children. "You know what JJ? That would be perfect."

__Stand where you are._  
><em>We let all these moments pass us by.<em>_

Naomi looks at Effy, whose smiling happily at JJ and the two boys.

"Effy? What's going to happen when Cook gets released from Prison?" She asks whilst also being deep in thought.

She sighs and looks up at Naomi. "I don't know what will happen exactly, but I'd like to think that we'll be able to start afresh. Be a real family. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Naomi nods. "It'd be nice." She then smiles and tries not to laugh as she takes the piss out of Effy and quotes her about being a family. "Jesus, Eff. Since when did we start acting like this? Since when did we start to get older?"

Effy looks up at her friend and smiles, "We're finally growing up and moving on, Naomi. It's something that just happens. It's a scary world out there but don't you dare try and run away from it because it's going to happen one way or another." She shrugs her shoulders. "You just have to get used to it."

She looks over Naomi's shoulder and smiles before looking back at her. "And if you do want to run... make sure you run straight to Emily and to no where else!"

Naomi smiles at her friends threat and looks at her fiance, knowing that there will only ever be one place she'd run to from now on.

_When you run away from harm,  
>Will you run back into my arms,<br>Like you did when you were young?  
>Will you come back to me?<em>

_I will hold you tightly_  
><em>When the hurting kicks in.<em>

"Naomi?" Katie asks. "Does this mean we can expect you in a big pink, puffy dress at the wedding? You know, when you and my sister stop shagging and actually manage to get down the aisle?"

"Fuck off, Katiekins." Naomi says with anger whilst the others laugh.

"Aw, but baby," Emily says, "I'd love a big London wedding, you know, with the bells ringing loudly, and passer by's stopping in the streets to see the gorgeous you as you get out of the car in your big, beautiful dress-"

"Emily?" Naomi sighs loudly, and stops Emily from saying anything. "I'm going to apply for a divorce."

The rest of the gang laugh their heads off but Emily is seen grinning as she reaches up and kisses Naomi on the lips.

Naomi takes hold of Emily's hand and they don't let go as they carry on walking away with their friends, happily.

_It's amazing where I'm standing,_  
><em>There's a lot that we can give.<em>  
><em>This is ours just for a moment,<em>  
><em>There's a lot that we can give.<em>

As the sun sets over the City of Bristol, the black outline and silhouette of the gang walk away and without a single backward glance at the lives they once lived.

A life that brought them together when they were young teenagers who were looking to find who they were as a person. They've all been through destruction after destruction of love, pain, anger, betrayal, fights and even death. A lot of sad times, but also a lot of happy times too. Not knowing that every moment and feeling that they went through was making them even more stronger and more into the person that they are today.

Now they're leaving their life in Bristol as a group of friends who have a friendship so strong, that by sticking together, they can get through whatever life has to throw at them next.

And what a life it's going to be...

_Yeah, life ends beautiful._

**_The End._**


	14. This Is Not Goodbye

**So there we have it. The end finally came. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I also hope I gave you the ending that you all would have wanted?**

**When people finish writing a fic, they usually add a final A/N on the end, so thought I better do the same. Sorry if you thought that you were getting an extra chapter, but you won't be disappointed in an idea I have with this fic... It _might _not be over...**

* * *

><p><strong>I remember watching an interview with Lily Loveless one day and she said that when she listens to music, she imagines how the song would look like in a film etc and that's what happens with me for some strange reason. Don't ask why, it just does :**

**I added quite a lot of songs into this story which I only actually intended on doing just a few times, but it seemed to hit off and a lot of readers loved it. I also usually couldn't help it either as I'd hear a new song, instantly get something Naomily based in my head and _BOOM , _new chapter!**

**If you like Snow Patrol then I really suggest that you listen to the song I ended the story with as they sound _exactly_ alike with a little bit of Longview thrown in for good measure. It was actually that song that made me write this story! When I first listened to the song... The _ENTIRE_ Skins Movie developed right before me and I HAD to get it out!**

**Whilst listening to it, I imagined Naomily riding through Bristol on the moped, returning from Mexico. Then after, I pictured Naomi proposing to Emily at the lake, with the ring that Emily secretly fell in love with from their travels in Mexico.**

**Obviously with the lyrics about running back into my arms, I thought of Naomi again. I thought of all of the drama's they could go through, plus Cook's disappearance, the twist with Effy having a baby that was actually Cooks, Lara being killed...**

**I imagined how happy Naomi and Emily are together, then how that could be pulled apart so easily through the drama's and twists of the story. How Naomi believed that Emily would never forgive her and hated her even though they love one another. And the fact that Naomi was planning on proposing to Emily all along and carried the ring around with her, wherever she went. All of it came to me whilst listening to a single song.**

**The same with the first time I ever heard Eminem and Rihanna's song, Love The Way You Lie, Naomily popped into my head and I couldn't help but think how that song suited them so well. So that too, made an appearance into the story.**

**A few you commented on how much you loved the idea of the music fitting everyone and the events in together and I'm glad you understood and felt the same things that I felt when writing. It's easy to feel those things when you're watching it happen, and if they play a sad song, it's easy for your emotions to make you feel the same way too. But when you're writing, it's a lot harder to make the reader feel that because there's nothing there for you to see and hear. So that's one of the reasons why I dropped in some songs to help and it surprisingly worked :)**

**Sorry if I made a few of you cry. I know that it did from the reviews and PMs I received!**

**Also in Lily's interview, she mentioned that she's a huge fan of Florence + The Machine. Funnily enough, I am too (May have something to do with being just a little bit in love with Florence Welch or because I've been stuck in a lift with her, leaving me to almost pass out, especially as when we finally got out, my brother was outside the hotel waiting for me and his friend... only to realise that his friend was _HER_!)**

**Now enough name dropping. Thank you to every single one of you who read this and also to those of you who took the time to leave a review too. There was a time when I thought everyone had stopped reading it and didn't like it anymore, but then I read an amazing review that someone left and realised that it doesn't matter if no one reviews or you don't get many, because someone out there loves reading something that you've written and can't get enough of it. That alone, makes you feel just that little bit special, lol. So, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>And finally...<strong>

**I may have upset a few of you with ending this story, my Fanfic inbox is kinda angry and upset right now, but don't worry. I have ideas with bringing this back at some point in the VERY, near future...**

**Well come on, think about it...**

**It really is the London Olympics in 7 months time and the gang have moved to London to support Thomas who so happens, is competing in it...**

**I think you'll like the idea of the Bristol gang being let loose in London to cause mayhem? Plus, you may want to know how well Thomas does in the competition... ?**

**Or... It could be because you want to see _Mrs. and Mrs. Campbell getting married_... maybe... ;)**

**So this is not goodbye. It's a see you x**


End file.
